Das Geheimnis des Orks
by Liderphin
Summary: Spannend geschrieben und alles in einem! Das Erwachen der Elben, die Schöpfung der Orks und der Beginn einer Freundschaft, die jeder für unmöglich hielt... UPDATE KAPITEL 18! REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Und hier ist meine 2. FF! Für all diejenigen, deren Geschmack ich mit meiner vorigen Story „Unvergängliche Liebe" nicht getroffen habe, hier geht's auf jeden Fall verwirrender und spannender zu! ;-) Und für die anderen, die schon sehnlichst darauf gewartet haben, bleibt mir weiterhin treu!!!

* * *

**Prolog**

Der Ork rannte um sein Leben.

Sein Blick war hoffnungsvoll auf den nahe gelegenen Waldrand gerichtet. In seiner Eile stolperte er fast über seine eigenen Füße und gehetzt schaute er immer wieder hinter sich.

Inzwischen hatten seine hartnäckigen Verfolger, eine ganze Horde Orks, beträchtlich aufgeholt!

_Ich muss den Wald erreichen! Dort hab ich eher eine Chance mich zu verstecken, _dachte sich der Gejagte.

Es war schon ein seltsamer Anblick.

Ein Ork, der von seinen eigenen Artgenossen verfolgt wird. Obwohl dies ja nicht gerade selten vorkam.

Doch in diesem Fall waren sie schwer bewaffnet und das gab einen triftigen Grund zum Nachdenken. Denn sie würden sich nie die Mühe machen, einem Einzelnen, der anscheinend nichts Wertvolles bei sich trug, mit einer ganzen Kompanie hinterher zu jagen...

**ooo**

Im allerletzten Moment rettete sich der Ork in dichtes Buschwerk und kletterte, nicht gerade elegant, an einem Baum hinauf.

Aber wenn man in Betracht zog, dass diese Kreaturen eigentlich überhaupt keine begnadeten Kletterer waren, erstaunte das einen umso mehr.

Die Verfolger blieben abrupt stehen und beäugten den Wald misstrauisch. Sie spürten die Anwesenheit anderer Wesen.

Plötzlich erstrahlte der von bunt schillerndem Laub überzogene Boden und ein Gefühl von Wärme und unglaublicher Macht breitete sich rasend schnell aus!

Den Orks waren diese Umstände durchaus bekannt. Es konnte sich nur um ihre Erzfeinde handeln, die Elben!

Auf einmal brachen ängstliches Quieken und das Klirren von Schwertern die bisher herrschende unheimliche Stille.

„Ruhe", brüllte der Anführer, eine besonders große, hässliche und brutale Kreatur.

Auf einen Schlag verstummten alle, aber die nervösen Blicke spiegelten die Furcht seiner Krieger wider.

Im nächsten Moment vernahmen sie ein bedrohliches Surren und kurz darauf brachen einige Orks, von Pfeilen tödlich getroffen, zusammen!

„Formation, Formation", schrie der Anführer wütend. Doch nach einer weiteren Attacke war niemand mehr übrig, der seinen Befehl hätte ausführen können. Kurz darauf wurde auch sein eigenes Leben durch einen einzigen gut gezielten Pfeil ausgelöscht...

**ooo**

Der Ork hatte das ganze Geschehen von seinem sicheren Versteck mit angesehen.

Voller Bewunderung blickte er nun auf die gut zehn Elben hinunter, die zwischen den Bäumen hervor getreten waren, um ihr Werk zu begutachten. Aber in ihren Augen leuchtete kein Stolz oder gar Freude auf, denn von Gewalt hielten sie nicht viel. Sie wendeten diese nur im Notfall an.

Der Gejagte betrachtete seine einstigen Verfolger, die nun blutüberströmt auf welkem Gras lagen und ihn überkam ein wohliger Schauer. Soweit er zurück denken konnte, hatte der Kampf auf Leben und Tod ihn ständig begleitet.

Er weidete sich immer noch an dem Anblick seiner toten Artgenossen, nicht ahnend, dass er keinesfalls unbemerkt geblieben war.

Plötzlich ergriffen ihn zwei Paar schlanke Hände und zogen ihn vom Baum runter! „Nein! Ich bin nicht der, für den ihr mich haltet", schrie der Ork aus vollem Halse, mit dem sicheren Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht besser ergehen würde, wie den anderen.

Als hätten die beiden Elben seine Gedanken gelesen, flüsterte einer mit erstaunlich kalter Stimme: „Glaub ja nicht, dass wir das getan haben, um dich zu retten! Sie stellten einzig und allein für uns eine Gefahr dar, sonst hätten wir dich einfach deinem Schicksal überlassen."

Der Ork schluckte hörbar und schielte aus seinen gelben, fahlen Augen nach dem Sprecher, doch dieser fügte mit weiterhin kühler Stimme und leisem, bedrohlichem Unterton hinzu:

„Aber du könntest uns noch von Nutzen sein..." und bevor der ehemals Gejagte zu einer Frage ansetzen konnte, wurden ihm die Augen und der Mund verbunden. Im nächsten Moment stieß man ihn grob vorwärts und führte ihn immer tiefer in den Wald.

**ooo**

Nach geraumer Zeit erreichten sie eine Lichtung und dem Ork wurden die Binden abgenommen. Aber zur Sicherheit fesselte man ihm zuvor die Hände und unmittelbar hinter ihm stand ein Wächter.

Als er schließlich die Augen öffnete, sah er in ein ernstes, kantiges Gesicht, das von dunklem langem Haar eingerahmt wurde. Doch am Auffälligsten war der kalte, berechnende Blick, mit dem er regelrecht durchbohrt wurde.

An der darauf folgenden Frage erkannte er die Stimme, die ihn vorher schon angesprochen hatte: „Woher kommst du?"

„Aus... aus Utumno", antwortete der Ork stockend. Sein Gegenüber warf jemandem, den er nicht sehen konnte, einen bedeutenden Blick zu und sagte dann: „Vor ungefähr fünf Jahren sind dort einige Elben eingetroffen." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Bevor der ehemals Gejagte jedoch irgendwie reagieren konnte, erschienen ihm die Bilder eines Traumes vor seinem inneren Auge. Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, fing er an zu erzählen...

TBC...


	2. Dangerous

Qesse:

Wie kommst du nur auf den Gedanken, dass es nicht weiter geht? "grins" Hab euch Leser nur ein bisschen zappeln lassen. :-) Nee, ehrlich gesagt hab ich auf ein paar mehr Reviews gewartet, denn 2 sind ein bisschen mager... Aber die Story entwickelt sich ja erst und ihr bekommt die Informationen auch nur häppchenweise auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert "g" Deshalb vielen Dank für dein Review! Eine enttäuschte Miene, dass es angeblich nicht weiter gehen wird, ist Ansporn genug "grins"

Melethil:

Auch dir vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Hab mich riesig gefreut, als ich gelesen hab, dass ich wenigstens eine Person(inzwischen sind's ja zwei) mit meinem Prolog begeistern konnte! Ja, es ist wirklich mal was anderes und ich hoffe, dass ich damit noch viele andere Geschmäcker treffen werde.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

War ziemlich im Prüfungsstress, deswegen die lange Wartezeit... sorry! Das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht so schnell veröffentlicht werden...verlegen die Schuhspitze in den Boden bohrend und den Blick auch ja gesenkt haltend Fahr in den Ferien erst mal richtig schön Skifahren. Aber ihr verschlingt bestimmt nicht pausenlos eine FF nach der anderen, oder?

So, genug der langen Reden! Jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Eintauchen in Teil 1 des Traums eines euch wohl bekannten Orks...­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Gedanken kursiv

**1. Kapitel: Dangerous **

1050 der Valischen Jahre

Es war Nacht.

Tiefste Nacht und am Himmel blitzten Abertausende Sterne auf.

Ein leiser Windhauch strich leicht über die Oberfläche eines Sees und erzeugte somit sanfte Wellen. Dann legte er sich sacht auf die mit Tau besetzten, grünen Grashalme und schließlich auf nackte Körper.

Diese gehörten edlen, starken, anmutigen und wunderschönen Geschöpfen, den Elben. Sie lagen hier, in Cuiviénen, zahlreich am Ufer eines Sees, von den Valar bestimmt zu Erwachen.

Sie waren entblößt und schutzlos, doch als sie ihre Augen aufschlugen und in den dunklen, sternenübersäten Himmel blickten, wussten sie, dass Elbereth Gilthoniel, die Königin und Entfacherin der Sterne, über sie wachen würde...

1080 der Valischen Jahre

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in Cuiviénen.

Die Sonne stieg immer weiter an den königsblauen Himmel und verteilte ihre warmen Strahlen. Die Vögel begannen, wie wild um die Wette zu zwitschern und die Blumen reckten ihre prachtvollen Köpfe.

Doch dieser Tag ging wie jeder andere auch wieder zu Ende.

Die Sonne sank immer weiter hinter die grün bewachsenen Hügel und zog ihre warmen Strahlen ein. Die Vögel vollendeten ihr musikalisches Meisterwerk und die Blumen schlossen ihre prachtvollen Köpfe.

**OOO **

Diese Dämmerung ausnutzend näherte sich ein Reiter dem elbischen Dorf.

Seine hochgewachsene Gestalt verschmolz fast zur Gänze mit dem einsetzenden Dunkel der Nacht und die Hufe seines Pferdes glitt beinahe lautlos über den ausgetrockneten Waldboden.

Ein wenig abwesend musterten seine klugen Augen die Wipfel der Bäume. Er hatte die Bewohner dieses Dorfes lange genug beobachtet, um zu wissen, wo sich ihre Wächter aufhielten.

In Gedanken war er bereits bei seinem mörderischen Plan und da er viel Zeit für die Studierung der Charaktereigenschaften der Elben aufgebracht hatte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sein Ziel erreichen würde.

_Gleich muss es soweit sein, auf ihre scharfen Augen ist doch immer Verlass_, dachte er sich.

Kaum hatten sich die einzelnen Buchstaben des letzten Wortes zusammengefügt, rief ihn eine herrische Stimme an: „Wer seid Ihr und was ist Euer Begehr?"

Mit einem kurzen Ziehen an den Zügeln brachte er sein Pferd zum Stehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte der Reiter vage einen Schemen in einer, ihm etwa hundert Meter entfernten, Baumkrone ausmachen.

Doch ganz bewusst blickte er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und setzte einen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Nicht jeder vermochte einen Elben, der viel Wert darauf legte unentdeckt zu bleiben, zu sehen und die Wächter sollten ja schließlich keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen.

„Ich bin Melkor, ein Reisender. Doch leider ist mir mein Proviant ausgegangen und als ich das Lagerfeuer sah", der Reiter deutete an den Horizont, an dem man ein rötliches Glimmen und kleine Rauchschwaden erkennen konnte, „dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht dort um etwas zu Essen und um einen ruhigen Schlafplatz bitten könnte."

_Seinen wahren Namen konnten sie ruhig erfahren. Sie würden sowieso keine Zeit mehr haben, ihn an ihresgleichen zu verraten..._

Angestrengt lauschte er in die Umgebung und kurz darauf wurde seine Konzentration belohnt, denn er vernahm leises Gemurmel in Quenya.

Zwar verstand er nur Bruchstücke dieses Gesprächs, doch als die Wächter, vom Rascheln der Blätter begleitet, aus ihrem hochgelegenen Versteck kletterten und herunter sprangen, wurde er in seinem Verdacht bestätigt.

Endlich einmal schien das Glück auf seiner Seite zu stehen, denn zwei Elben schritten mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu.

Anscheinend hatte seine Tarnung, der zerschlissene Mantel und der nichtsahnende Gesichtsausdruck, der aus der Sicht der Erstgeborenen für andere Lebewesen so typisch war, den Eindruck, dass es sich um einen Reisenden handelte, noch verstärkt.

_Gut so_, dachte der Reiter sich, _kommt nur näher. Bald wird eurer selbstsicheres Grinsen zu Eis gefrieren..._

Die beiden Wächter hatten zwar ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, doch sollte man sie nie unterschätzen! Das Glitzern in ihren meergrünen Augen verriet ihre Intelligenz und ständige Wachsamkeit, das wusste er.

In einer Hand hielten sie ihre aus einfachem Holz geschnitzten Bögen und mit der anderen bedeuteten sie dem Fremden, sein Pferd zu führen und ihnen zu folgen.

Der eine ging schon mal voraus, jedoch immer bereit, sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere umzudrehen und seinen Pfeil anzusetzen. Der zweite wartete bis Melkor abgestiegen war und beobachtete ihn dabei ganz genau.

Hätte er dies nicht getan, wäre ihm die riesige mit Dornen gespickte Keule, die an der Hüfte des Reiters befestigt war, sicherlich nicht aufgefallen.

**OOO**

Es war nur eine Sekunde, in der sich sein Umhang verschob und den Blick auf seine Waffe freigab, doch es reichte, um den Elben einen Warnruf ausstoßen zu lassen. Nun musste er schnell handeln.

Er warf sich augenblicklich zu Boden, rollte sich zur Seite und stand kurz darauf mit unglaublicher Wendigkeit wieder auf!

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie das Surren zweier Pfeile zeigte. Hätte er nicht sein ausgezeichnetes Reaktionsvermögen bewiesen, hätten sie ihn mit Sicherheit durchbohrt!

Doch wie gesagt, schien das Glück ihm hold zu sein und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abbringen, seinen Plan zu vollenden.

Plötzlich raste der Fremde mit riesigen Schritten und drohender Keule auf einen Wächter zu! Dieser war zwar auf Grund der offensichtlichen Dummheit, direkt und ohne Schutz auf einen Bogenschützen zuzurennen, erstaunt, aber dennoch schon vorbereitet.

Auf der Sehne seines Bogens lag bereits ein gespannter Pfeil, der nur darauf wartete dem Angreifer den Tod zu bringen.

Doch wie von einer geheimnisvollen Macht beeinflusst, wollte er sich nicht lösen und erst nach etlichen wertvollen Sekunden trat der Pfeil seinen eigentlich gedachten Weg an.

Der Gegner jedoch hatte diese Absicht schon längst erkannt und war deswegen kurzerhand mit einem Satz nach rechts ausgewichen! Gegen ihn schien diese Macht nicht zu arbeiten, denn gleich darauf lief er geradewegs mit unveränderter Schnelligkeit auf sein Ziel zu!

Auf einen Schlag war dem Elben klar, dass er und sein Artgenosse es hier mit mehr als einem kampfeswütigen Reisenden zu tun hatten. Der war nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt und aus seinen Augen sprach kühle Entschlossenheit und pure Mordlust.

Der Wächter ließ seinen Bogen fallen, um, wie es ihm durch jahrelanges Training eingeprägt wurde, blitzschnell sein Schwert zu ziehen. Aber dieses Vorhaben scheiterte durch einen wuchtigen Schlag einer Keule!

Er hörte seine Knochen splittern und spürte wie sich Stahldornen in sein Herz gruben! Warmes Blut lief unablässig über seinen Arm und die Luft zum Atmen fand immer seltener den Weg in seine Lungen.

Als er schließlich zu Boden fiel und die Fänge des Todes sich nach ihm ausstreckten, schmerzte nicht die Verletzung sondern die Erkenntnis, dass er versagt hatte, mehr...

**OOO **

Der Fremde starrte gebannt auf den vor ihm liegenden blutüberströmten Körper. Sein Blick suchte nach einem geringsten Anzeichen von Leben, doch die meergrünen Augen des Elben blieben leer.

Genugtuung breitete sich in ihm aus.

Endlich hatte er seiner Gewalt mal wieder freien Lauf lassen können! Obwohl es fast schade um diesen Wächter war, er hätte noch ganz nützlich für seine späteren Pläne sein können...

Nun war nur noch einer übrig, den dasselbe Schicksal wie das seines Artgenossen ereilen würde.

Melkor musste nicht erst nach ihm suchen, denn plötzlich warf sich ein Schatten über ihn.

_Er hatte zu lange gewartet! Selbst mit seiner Macht, die Verzerrung der Zeit, konnte er sich nicht ewig in Sicherheit wähnen._

Wahrlich hatten ihn die Pfeile des Elben nicht getroffen, weil ihr Flug so verlangsamt wurde, dass ihr eigentliches Ziel schon längst an einer anderen Stelle war. Doch sein Gegner hatten immer noch ein Schwert und als er sich umdrehte, sah er sich genau einem solchen gegenüber!

Gerade noch rechtzeitig parierte er den kommenden Schlag mit seiner blutverschmierten Keule!

_Dieser Wächter hatte es auf ihn abgesehen. Seine sonst hell strahlenden Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und der Ausdruck puren Entsetzens, wechselte von tiefer Trauer zu rasender Wut. Erstaunlich, wie nah diese Gefühle beieinander lagen..._

Immer und immer wieder hieb der Elb auf den Fremden ein und drängte ihn mit kühler Präzision auf einen Baumstamm zu.

Dieses Vorgehen konnte man leicht mit einem Tanz vergleichen, wenn man außer Acht ließ, dass er hier über Tod oder Leben entscheiden konnte: Das durchdringende Klirren des Schwertes und das dumpfe Krachen der Keule. Das stetige Abwehr- und Angriffverfahren, ständig darauf bedacht, die nächsten Züge des jeweiligen Gegenübers zu erraten.

Melkor musste sich langsam eingestehen, dass er nicht über eine solch ausdauernde Kondition wie sein Gegner verfügte. Unablässig musste er zurückweichen und er wusste, dass der Baumstamm nicht mehr fern sein konnte. Wenn er diesen erst mal im Rücken spürte, hatte sein Gegner leichtes Spiel.

Dasselbe schien sich der Wächter zu denken, denn ein leichtes zielsicheres Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Doch er wurde eines besseren belehrt...

Der Fremde sah seine letzte Chance kommen, drehte sich, kurz bevor sein Gegner ihn stellen konnte, um seine eigene Achse und versetzte dem Elben mit der Keule einen kräftigen Schlag zwischen Schulterblätter und Kopf! Ein hässliches Knacken verdeutlichte die Tatsache, das er ihm soeben das Genick gebrochen hatte!

Schwer atmend, aber zufrieden blickte Melkor auf den toten Körper hinab.

_Wieder einmal hatte die Gutmütigkeit und Arroganz der Elben ihrem eigenen Leben ein Ende gesetzt..._

TBC...


	3. Pain

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Uups, schon wieder 6 Wochen vorbei? "zerknirscht auf meinen Kalender schauend" Dann wird's aber Zeit für ein Update!

Hatte ich letztens gemeint, ich hätte Prüfungsstress? Was war das in letzter Zeit dann? Prüfungsmegastress? OK, OK, es kam auch noch 'n Praktikum dazu. Außerdem hatte ich gewisse Schwierigkeiten beim Fortsetzen meiner Story. Aber egal, jetzt geht's erst mal weiter mit Teil 2 auf 8 Seiten "g"

Krieg ich trotzdem ein paar Reviews? "bettel, bettel, fiep"

* * *

Gedanken: kursiv

**2. Kapitel: Pain**

Die Nacht war inzwischen endgültig herein gebrochen.

Vereinzelte Wolken stoben auseinander, um für einen kurzen Moment den Blick auf einen dunkelblauen und sternenübersäten Himmel preiszugeben. Der laue Sommerwind strich sacht über dünne, grüne Grashalme.

Die meisten der Elben hatten sich um ein kleines Lagerfeuer versammelt und schon bald begleiteten ihre hellen, reinen Stimmen das Knistern des Feuers.

Elsfalath, ein muskulös gebauter Elb mit blonden langen Haaren, und seine Freunde lagen etwas abseits der Menge.

Schweigend genossen sie den Sonnenuntergang und wechselten nur selten ein paar Worte in Quenya, ihre Sprache, die sich in den 30 Jahren seit ihrem Erwachen entwickelt hatte.

Manche munkelten schon, dass sie eine besondere Art sein mussten, weil sie ein grenzenloses Gefallen an den Sternen und überhaupt an jeder Art von Licht fanden.

Doch im Großen und Ganzen hatten sie ja alle eine starke Verbindung zum Himmel, obwohl sie nicht wussten, warum.

**OOO **

Plötzlich platzte ein Reiter auf einem riesigen Pferd mitten in diese friedliche Atmosphäre! Er raste in vollem Galopp auf Elsfalath und seine Freunde zu und schien keine Anzeichen zum Halten zu machen!

Endlich, einen Meter von ihnen entfernt, brachte er sein schwarzes Ross zum Stehen.

Dieses war schweißüberströmt und vor den Nüstern bildete sich weißer Schaum. Für kurze Zeit konnte man das Weiß der Augäpfel sehen, bevor sich das Schwarz der Pupillen, die unentwegt hin- und herirrten, davor schob.

Die Elben spürten die offensichtliche Angst und Anspannung des Tieres, doch vor allem bemerkten sie die dunkle Aura des Reiters.

Sie war nicht hellstrahlend, vertrauenserweckend und von einem guten Willen geprägt, wie es die Erstgeborenen meistens von sich selbst kannten. Im Gegenteil. Sie fasste all das zusammen, was die Elben zutiefst verabscheuten und insgeheim fürchteten...

Misstrauen mischte sich unter ihre Gemüter. Einige waren bereits aufgesprungen und griffen nun zu ihren wenigen Waffen, um sich, wenn nötig, zu verteidigen.

Selten kreuzten sich ihre Wege mit anderen Lebewesen und noch seltener mussten sie, außer zur Nahrungssuche, von ihren Schwertern oder Bögen Gebrauch machen. Doch nun schien dieser Moment gekommen zu sein, denn der Reiter schien keinesfalls friedlich gesinnt zu sein.

Wenn man ihn genauer betrachtete, erkannte man, dass der Fremde ganz in schwarz gekleidet war und sein Gesicht von einer Kutte verdeckt wurde.

An seiner Hüfte war eine riesige mit Dornen gespickte Keule befestigt. An ihr klebte etwas, das sich in der Dunkelheit merkwürdig abhob und ab und zu fielen ein paar Tropfen davon zu Boden.

Den kaum wahrnehmbaren Geruch, den es verströmte, kam den Erstgeborenen bekannt vor und als eine Flamme des Lagerfeuers etwas Licht auf die Waffe warf, erkannten sie es. Es war Blut...

Auf Grund dieser Entdeckung verbreitete sich Unruhe und als der geheimnisvolle Reiter die verstörten Blicke der Elben spürte, ließ er schnell seinen langen Umhang über die Keule gleiten.

**OOO **

Schließlich fragte jemand mit fordernder Stimme: „Wer bist du und was willst du!"

Doch der Eindringling rührte sich nicht und im nächsten Moment breitete sich eine Eiseskälte aus!

Sie schien direkt von ihm auszugehen und arbeitete sich von den Fingerspitzen bis tief ins Herz vor. Keiner der zahlreichen Elben war zu irgendeiner Bewegung fähig.

Plötzlich schlug der Reiter einen Bogen, umkreiste Elsfalath und seine Freunde und trennte sie somit von der Menge!

Auf einmal erklang eine Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

Eine Stimme, aus der man trotz ihrer Bemühungen freundlich und heuchlerisch zu wirken, eine Kälte und Bösartigkeit heraushörte, die jeden erschaudern ließ.

„Ihr könnt mir vertrauen! Ich bin Melkor, der zukünftige König der Welt... Ihr seid doch so wissbegierig! Habt ihr eigentlich eine Vorstellung, wie unsagbar groß dieses Land ist? Ich werde euren Wissensdurst stillen und euch die ganze Welt zeigen! Vertraut mir..."

**OOO **

Elsfalath schaute irritiert in die Runde, aber alle Blicke waren immer noch unablässig voller Misstrauen und vereinzelt auch Wut auf den Fremden gerichtet.

Doch keiner, außer seinen Freunden, die nervös mit den Augen rollten, denn zu keiner anderen Bewegung waren sie durch diese lähmende Kälte fähig, schien die seltsame Stimme wahrgenommen zu haben.

Kurz darauf meldete sie sich noch einmal: „Worauf wartet ihr? Lauft! Lauft mir nach!" und im nächsten Moment setzte sich die kleine Gruppe, ohne zu wissen, was sie eigentlich tat, in Bewegung.

_Aber, aber wieso kommen die Restlichen den nicht mit_, fragte sich Elsfalath, doch schon in der folgenden Sekunde konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Reiter.

_Egal... Er ist der Führer. Er bestimmt und alle seine Befehle werden widerspruchslos entgegengenommen!_

Entsetzt sahen die anderen Elben Elsfalath und seinen Freunden hinterher, wie sie, in einem Bann gefangen, dem geheimnis-vollen Fremden folgten.

Als endlich die mörderische Kälte von ihnen abgefallen war und sie losrennen konnten, um ihren Artgenossen zu Hilfe zu eilen, waren diese schon längst verschwunden...

**OOO **

_Es hat geklappt! Der Rest ist ein Kinderspiel..._

Ein zynisches Grinsen umspielte Melkors Lippen als er seinen Blick, hoch aufgerichtet auf seinem schwarzen Pferd, über etwa fünfundzwanzig Elben schweifen ließ, die ihm alle brav hinterher stolperten.

Einige trübe Augenpaare blickten ihn an. Augen, in denen man keinen Willen mehr erkennen konnte. Alle waren sie ihm untergeben.

Nur auf ein paar Gesichtern zeichnete sich bereits Erschöpfung ab, denn immerhin waren sie schon fünfzig Meilen gelaufen. Doch bald würden sie ihr Ziel erreichen...

**OOO **

Der Weg stieg weiterhin an. Stundenlang hatten die Elben sich durch dichtes Geäst und Dornengestrüpp geschlagen, um ihrem Führer, dem Dunklen Reiter, zu folgen.

Endlich wurde ihre Geduld belohnt, denn vor ihnen wuchs plötzlich eine riesige Festung in die Höhe, platziert auf einem kahlen Erdhügel!

Die glatten Steine der Mauern glänzten ihnen kalt und abweisend entgegen. Genauso schien sich die Natur an diesem trostlosen Ort zu verhalten – kalt und abweisend.

An den Bäumen hing kein einziges grünes Blatt und keine noch so kleine Blume zierte den Weg, der sich gemächlich und in vielen Schlangenlinien auf die Spitze des Berges wand. Überhaupt erschien alles leer und grau und ein rauer Nordwind zerrte an ihren braunen und blonden Haaren.

Als sie durch ein eisernes Tor, durch das bequem fünf Pferde nebeneinander gehen konnten, das Innere der Festung betraten, beschlich sie ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber sie konnten nicht umkehren, denn sie waren immer noch in einem Bann gefangen.

**OOO **

Elsfalath wollte nur noch eines, raus! Immer lauter wurde die innere Stimme, die ihm befahl auf der Stelle zu verschwinden.

_Warum nur waren seine Freunde und er diesem Fremden gefolgt? Was hatte sie dazu bewogen, ihm ohne Widerspruch hinterher zu trotten? Durch Wind und Wetter, Schlamm und metertiefes Wasser, Äste von verkrüppelten Bäumen, die immer wieder auf sie einschlugen und Dornengestrüpp, das sich widerspenstig und gierig in ihr Fleisch grub?_

Das alles hätte ihm nichts ausgemacht, wenn er gewusst hätte, wofür! Von wegen „einem die Welt zeigen", das war nur leeres Gerede gewesen, das wusste er jetzt. In Wirklichkeit hatte dieser Melkor etwas ganz anderes mit ihnen vor!

Aber bevor sich seine Gedanken zu weit entfernen konnten und er einen festen Entschluss fassen konnte, zog die Gegenwart wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Inzwischen waren die anderen Elben und er in ein großes Verlies geführt worden. Hier erwartete sie kein reich gedeckter Tisch mit Speis und Trank, da war er sich sicher.

Der blasse Lichtschimmer des Vollmonds fand den Weg in den von pechschwarzer Dunkelheit erfüllten Raum.

Als erstes beleuchtete er die Gesichter der Erstgeborenen und Elsfalath konnte in ihnen ebenfalls Misstrauen, Furcht und Anspannung lesen.

Doch plötzlich erkannte er noch etwas anderes und das überschattete die restlichen Gefühle. Blankes Entsetzen sprach aus ihren Augen, in denen manchmal wieder der alte Lebenswillen kurz aufblitzte!

Langsam und mit klopfendem Herzen folgte er dem stur auf die Mitte gerichteten Blick. Folterstühle...

**OOO **

_Sie sind doch nicht so leicht zu handhaben, wie ich glaubte,_ dachte sich Melkor.

_Ich muss den Druck noch verstärken, bevor mein schöner Plan in seine Einzelteile zerfällt! Sie dürfen nichts empfinden, sonst artet das hier alles in einer Katastrophe aus! __Ich wusste doch, dass sie charakterstark sind! Ich darf nur nicht zu weit voraus denken. Alles zu seiner Zeit..._

Mit diesen unausgesprochenen Worten konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Beeinflussung seiner Opfer.

**OOO **

Die dunkle Macht war überwältigend. Wie ein Wassersog, der alles erbarmungslos mit sich in seine unendlichen Tiefen zog.

Noch kurz zuvor war sie von geringerer Kraft und die Gefangenen hatten sich fast widersetzen können. Doch nun gewann sie beinahe an doppelter Stärke und die Blicke der Elben wurden wieder matt und ausdruckslos.

Zusätzlich wurden ihre Glieder schwer wie Blei und ihre sonst so lautlosen Schritte hallten an den steinernen Wänden wider.

Wie hypnotisiert und von einer dunklen Macht gelenkt, zog es sie zu den Folterstühlen.

Als sich schließlich alle auf dem kalten Stahl niederließen, wanden sich eiserne Riemen um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke! An Flucht war nicht mehr zu denken.

**OOO **

Bisher hatte sich ihr Führer verborgen gehalten, doch nun trat er in seiner vollen Größe hervor. Nur schwer war er in seinem schwarzen Umhang auszumachen. Aber elbische Augen profitierten bekanntlich von ihrer außergewöhnlichen Sehstärke.

Er war von oben bis unten in einen nachtschwarzen Mantel gehüllt. Sein Antlitz blieb verdeckt und nur selten konnte man ein eisiges Glitzern entdecken, das von seinen Augen stammte.

Wie tausende Eissplitter bohrten sich seine Blicke in jeden einzelnen des erstgeborenen Volkes! Immer untermalt von einem leisen Windhauch...

Unnahbar, ja, das schien das richtige Wort, um diesen geheimnisvollen Reiter zu beschreiben.

Plötzlich hob er seine Hand, in der ein langer Eisenstab zu erkennen war und entfachte mit der anderen am Boden des Verlieses ein Feuer. Verhaltend und kaum wahrnehmbar knisternd, züngelte eine Flamme empor. Kurz darauf hielt er den Eisenstab hinein, der sofort anfing zu glühen.

**OOO **

Ein Lächeln, das durch seine Vorfreude auf das Kommende entstand, umspielte Melkors Lippen.

Gleich wird es soweit sein. Gleich werde ich meinen Bann aufheben, damit die Elben ihrer vollen Wahrnehmungskraft bemächtigt sind. Doch diesmal habe ich alles unter Kontrolle, denn dank den Fesseln werden sie sich nicht wehren können. Gleich werde ich mein schreckliches Ritual beginnen und somit dem Ziel meines Plans immer näher kommen. Gleich...

Nach geraumer Zeit war das Folterwerkzeug heiß genug, um seinen grausamen Dienst zu tun.

Die Gefangenen empfing, nachdem der Zauber von ihnen gefallen war, unbändige Nervosität.

_Was hatte dieser Wahnsinnige bloß mit ihnen vor? _

Wie als Antwort auf diese Frage näherte sich ihr Führer Schritt für Schritt einem von ihnen, in der Hand den drohenden Stab. Elsfalath sollte wohl der Erste sein...

**OOO **

Mit entsetzten Augen blickte er auf. Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn. Das Blut pochte in seinen Adern.

Im nächsten Moment wusste er, dass Melkor nicht nur eine Vorliebe für Kälte und Finsternis, sondern auch für eine bestimmte Foltermethode hatte...

Plötzlich bohrte sich das glühende Eisen in seine nackte Haut! Der Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, doch mutwillig biss Elsfalath die Zähne zusammen. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch drang ihm in die Nase und seine Brust färbte sich bereits rot vor Blut!

Erneut wurde das Folterwerkzeug angesetzt und wieder drohte ihn der Schmerz zu überwältigen. Doch kein Schrei löste sich von seinen Lippen, denn er wusste, dass seine Freunde diesem fürchterlichen Anblick hilflos ausgesetzt waren und sie der Wille zu helfen, das Leid zu verhindern, innerlich zerstörte.

Schon immer waren die Erstgeborenen Wesen, die auf seltsame Art und Weise miteinander verbunden waren und lieber selbst sterben würden, als jemand, den sie lieben, leiden zu sehen.

Doch in diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass diese Verbindung unterbrochen werden würde und den anderen Elben sein Tod erspart bliebe.

Denn dem war er sich sicher, er würde sterben. Schon lange war die Hoffnung, hier wieder lebend rauszukommen, verblasst, wie das Glimmen einer Kerze kurz vor dem Erlöschen. Und langsam aber sicher keimte der Wunsch in ihm auf, endlich von der lähmenden, schmerzfreien Dunkelheit erlöst zu werden.

Aber immer wieder holte ihn die garstige, bösartige Stimme des Führers in die Gegenwart zurück. Die wenigen ausgesprochenen Wörter nahmen in seinem Kopf an Lautstärke zu und was eigentlich als Ruf gegolten hatte, hörte sich für ihn wie pures Schreien an.

Immer noch schien Melkor an der Prozedur Gefallen zu finden.

Doch er stellte keinerlei Forderungen, presste kein Wissen aus seinem Opfer heraus, wie es sonst so üblich war. Es schien ihm einfach eine Freude zu bereiten, andere leiden zu sehen.

Das war wohl einer der Gründe, aber nicht der wirkliche Anlass für dieses Geschehen. Denn seine Pläne waren viel tiefsinniger als irgendjemand in Mittelerde hätte erahnen können. Doch wie die meisten bösen Machenschaften waren sie auf ein Ziel ausgerichtet. Macht. Unendliche Macht...

Erneut bohrte sich der glühende Eisenstab in die Brust des Elben und versengte dabei dessen Fleisch. Beständig floss Blut zu Boden, mittlerweile hatte sich sogar eine kleine Pfütze zu Füßen des Folterstuhls gebildet.

_Wenn ich nicht vor lauter Pein zugrunde gehe, werde ich stattdessen verbluten, _dachte sich Elsfalath.

Inzwischen hatte er der Versuchung, sich zwar von der allseits vergessenden Kälte einhüllen zu lassen, dafür aber keinerlei Schmerz und Angst mehr ertragen zu müssen, nachgegeben.

Zum hundertsten Male hatte er sich gewünscht in Mandos' Hallen entlassen zu werden und endlich schien sein Begehren erfüllt zu werden.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die steinernen Wände ein letztes Mal vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Der Schmerz verging, die Angst verflog und die lang ersehnte Dunkelheit umfing ihn...

**OOO **

Als er erwachte, spiegelte sich sein Gesicht in einer Pfütze Wasser wider.

Ein totenschädelartiger Kopf, überzogen mit grauer, faltiger, rauer Haut und ausgestattet mit kalten, fahlgelben Augen, einer krummen Nase und dünnen, ausgetrockneten Lippen, starrte ihm entgegen.

„Ork" grollte es mit dunkler, unmenschlicher Stimme tief aus seiner Kehle...

TBC...


	4. The truth

Tanja:

Wundere dich nicht, dass hier ist noch nicht das neue Kapitel. Ich war nur mit der Darstellung meiner Summary unzufrieden(blöde Zeilenbegrenzung!) und hab's deswegen nochmals kurzerhand hochgeladen.

An dieser Stelle bedank ich mich schon mal für dein Review! Schwebe im Moment auf Wolke 7! Dank dir war mein Tag gerettet!!! Meine FF stimmt dich nachdenklich? Kann ich verstehen, das Ganze regt wirklich zum Nachdenken an 'grins' Ihr Leser werdet ja auch nur Stück für Stück aufgeklärt ;-) Ich hoffe, dass du geduldig bist und weiterhin meine Story verfolgst und deinen Kommi dazu abgibst, ja?

Anmerkung der Autorin:

HAAALLOOO!!! LIEST HIER NOCH JEMAND? Nach dem letzten Kapitel zu schließen nicht, denn ich hab kein einziges Review bekommen! Was ist los? Ich hab noch nie jemanden gefressen 'g' Also bitteeee schreibt mir eure Meinung! Es brauch auch nur ein Wort sein: „gut" oder „schlecht"! Aber natürlich würd ich mich über mehr freuen 'grins'

Seid doch bitte so nett und gebt mir ein Feedback! Ihr wisst doch, Autoren leben von ihren Reviews! Und so könnt ich genauso gut meiner Katze meine Story erzählen. Ich bin schon so verzweifelt, dass ich kurz davor bin, mir selbst ein Review zu schreiben! Aber eben nur fast... ein bisschen Hoffnung hab ich noch... Also enttäuscht mich bitte nicht.

Aber jetzt genug des Jammerns und Klagens!

Weiter geht's mit Kapitel 3!

Gedanken: kursiv

_**Kurz nach Festnahme des Orks**_

**3. Kapitel: The truth**

Als der Ork sich schließlich erschöpft selbst unterbrach, war er überrascht, dass dies kein anderer getan hatte.

Der Wind rauschte in den hohen Baumwipfeln und die Sonne sank tiefer, im Begriff unterzugehen. Lange Schatten warfen ihre Strahlen, die an den Baumstämmen gebrochen wurden. Ein leiser Hauch vom späten Sommer lag in der Luft.

Jeden hätte das erfreut, besonders wenn er das Gemüt und die Vorlieben der Elben besaß. Jeden, doch nicht den Ork.

Ihm kam der Wind als kalt und beißend, die Sonne als stechend und grell und die Schatten als unberechenbar vor. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt in eine dunkle, modrige Höhle zurückgezogen. Wo Blut und rohes Fleisch auf ihn warteten, denn langsam verspürte er Magenknurren.

Nur widerwillig richtete er seinen Blick auf die hell erleuchteten Gesichter seiner Erzfeinde. Wie immer spiegelten diese eine Arroganz, Selbstsicherheit und einen Stolz wider, was Orks verabscheuten.

Doch andererseits konnte man auch einen starken Willen und einen unermüdlichen Kampfgeist erkennen, auf den sein Herr großen Wert legte und deshalb in der Ausbildung die Orkkrieger bis in den Tod barbarisch kämpfen ließ.

Nebenbei wurden sie schweren, schmerzhaften psychischen Tests, die von IHM selbst ausgeführt wurden, unterzogen. Oh ja, ER zeigte keine Gnade. Für IHN gab es nur das Eine... Macht! Um dieses Ziel durchzusetzen, griff er zu den übelsten Methoden und offenbarte seine ganze Bosheit und Dunkelheit.

Keiner seiner Untertanen sah zu ihm auf oder bewunderte ihn gar. Nein, alle hatten erbärmliche Angst vor ihm, weil sie wussten, was sie erwartete, falls sie sich ihm jemals widersetzen sollten...

Doch wiederum gefiel ihnen das schreckliche Gemetzel in vielen Schlachten, welche oftmals wegen purer Langeweile und Lüstern nach Grausamkeit unter ihresgleichen ausgetragen wurden.

Sie liebten das rote Blut und den Verwesungsgestank einer jeden Leiche. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie, wenn sie in die vor Panik und Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen ihrer Opfer blickten oder die quiekenden Angstschreie hörten.

In diesem waren die Orks ihrem Herrn fast gleich. Doch waren **sie** dazu verbannt, Böses zu tun, Unschuldige zu töten und Furcht zu verbreiten. **Sie** hatten es sich nicht aussuchen können, wie der Dunkle Herrscher selbst. **Sie** wurden so geboren...

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie tief er sich in seinen Gedanken verloren hatte und blickte auf, als ihm eine Wasserschale und gedörrtes Fleisch hingestellt wurde. Zwar hätte er einen frisch geschlachteten Hirsch vorgezogen, aber bevor ihm Lembas, die Leibspeise der Erstgeborenen, serviert wurde, begnügte er sich mit dem.

Nachdem er seinem „Essen" eine kurze, skeptische Musterung unterzogen hatte, richtete er seinen Blick schließlich ganz nach oben und verfing sich in einem Paar immergrünen Augen. Dies war wahrscheinlich der Elb, der sein „Essen" gebracht hatte.

Blonde, lange in Wellen verlaufende Haare umrahmten sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht. Größtenteils wurden sie von einem Band nach hinten gehalten, doch vereinzelte Strähnen verliefen in zwei kunstvoll geflochtene Zöpfe.

Am Auffälligsten jedoch waren seine Augen. Wie die prächtigen grünen Blätter _Telperions_, an denen langsam ein einzelner silberner Tautropfen, durchwirkt von der intensiven grünen Farbe der Blätter, hinunterperlt.

Wie verzaubert starrte der Ork in dieses Antlitz und verspürte plötzlich etwas, was er bisher noch nie in seinen Lebzeiten gefühlt hatte. War es Dankbarkeit?

Fast enttäuscht war er, als sich der Elb schließlich von ihm abwandte. Nicht jedoch ohne selbst noch mal einen Blick auf den Gefangenen zu werfen.

Misstrauisch, taxierend, abwartend... Jedoch vermischte sich leise Erkenntnis mit seinen ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen. Dieser Ork **war** **nicht** wie jede sonstige dieser abscheulichen Kreaturen! Er war irgendwie anders... aber bis jetzt konnte der Erstgeborene dieses Gefühl noch nicht in Worte fassen.

OOO 

An einem anderen Ort traten ebenfalls Erkenntnisse an den Tag, jedoch weniger erfreulichere...

Ein Späher hatte soeben seinem Meister Bericht erstattet. Kaum hatte er geendet, zog sich die dunkle, gedrungene Gestalt, die leider das Pech hatte, diese schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen, in die Nähe der Türe zurück.

Diese führte hinaus aus dem von Zwielicht erfüllten und mit schwarzen, schweren Tüchern verhangenen Raum, in dem der Schwarze Herrscher immer zu überlegen pflegte.

In seinem Herzen verspürte der Bote bereits die Furcht, die ihm seit seiner Erschaffung angelegt worden war. Doch diese steigerte sich immer mehr beim Anblick seines Herrn.

Oder war es gerade deswegen, weil er ihn eigentlich nicht sehen konnte? War es dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, ohne zu wissen von wem?

Seine zu kleinen Schlitzen verengten Augen vermochten sowieso nicht den ständigen Wechsel aus kurzzeitigem Aufblitzen eines einsamen Lichtstrahls und bleierner, wie eine hohe, unzerstörbare Mauer aufgebauten Finsternis zu durchdringen. Mehr spürte er die Anwesenheit Melkors.

Immer schneller schien sich seine anfängliche Furcht in pure Panik zu verwandeln! Eine schwarze Klaue umfing sein Herz und drohte es zu zerquetschen! Die Dunkelheit in dem großen Raum schien stetig zuzunehmen und sich regelrecht zusammenzuballen.

Unbewusst war der Späher immer weiter zurück gewichen, bis er schließlich die kalte, steinerne Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. Plötzlich durchbrach eine schneidende, drohende Stimme das tödliche Schweigen und der armseligen Gestalt lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich… ich…" _Nein! Jetzt bloß nicht stottern! Alles, nur das nicht. Behalte deine Würde, deine Fassung! Du weißt, was mit den Schwächlingen geschieht…_

„Ich teilte Euch soeben mit", begann der Kundschafter mit nunmehr festerer Stimme erneut, „dass die Truppe Orks, die von Euch ausgesandt wurde, um den Verräter zu finden, versagt hat. Weder haben sie ihn gefunden, noch sind sie lebend zurückgekehrt. Eine Gruppe Elben muss sie überrascht und auf einen Schlag getötet haben. Wir fanden nur noch ihre Leichen, in denen Elbenpfeile steckten."

_Schade. Wären sie wenigstens noch halb lebendig zurückgekommen, hätte ich ihnen gezeigt, was Versagen und die damit verbundene Strafe bedeutet... Doch wieder einmal haben mir diese Ratten einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, _dachte sich der Schwarze Herrscher.

Mit einem langsamen Nicken wandte er sich wieder an seinen Botschafter und brachte den nächsten Satz nur mit einem Zischen, das all seine Wut und Vergeltung in sich barg, heraus.

„Geh mir aus den Augen, bevor ich es mir noch mal anders überlege!"

Das lies sich der Angesprochene nicht zweimal sagen, sondern riss hastig die Tür auf und floh auf die weiten Gänge der Festung hinaus.

Melkor jedoch reduzierte seine furchteinflößende und Dunkelheit verbreitende Ausstrahlung auf ein Minimum und brauchte einige Zeit, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

_Am Liebsten hätte er jetzt seinen ganzen Groll und Hass an einem Unschuldigen ausgelassen! Oder noch besser... an einem Elben! Doch nein, die wären ja nicht unschuldig gewesen. _

_Schließlich lag es an ihnen, dass er den Drang verspürte, selbst etwas zu erschaffen. Selbst Macht zu besitzen und erbärmliche Kreaturen sich zu Eigen zu nehmen. _

_Wären sie nicht so vollkommen gewesen, hätte er nie versucht, seine eigenen „Kinder" in diese Welt zu setzen. Doch sie hatten es ja nicht anders gewollt! _

Mit seinem ersten Plan hatte er schon begonnen. Zugegeben, er war nicht besonders geglückt. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber immerhin... es war ja erst der Anfang... Unten, in den feurigen Tiefen Utumnos, wartete schon sein neuer Plan auf Perfektion... Ein weiteres Geschenk für Ilúvatars Kinder...

**OOO**

Weit entfernt, an einem viel freundlicherem und lichterem Ort, versammelten sich einige Elben zu einer Besprechung.

Bis vor Kurzem hatten sie sich noch in den mit grünen Blättern beladenen Baumwipfeln aufgehalten und insgeheim den Worten des Gefangenen gelauscht. Doch je mehr er erzählte, desto eher beschlich sie das leise Gefühl der aufkeimenden Wahrheit.

Es gab zwei Arten von Wahrheit. Die eine, die du vergeblich versuchst von den tiefsten Schluchten der schlimmsten Vergangenheit ans Licht zu holen und die andere, die plötzlich unvermittelt und unabwendbar vor dir steht. Die bittere und schmerzliche, die du lieber nie erfahren hättest...

Letzteres traf hier zu. Sie alle waren damals dabei gewesen, als Elsfalath und seine Freunde mit blindem Gehorsam dem Dunklen Reiter gefolgt waren.

Hals über Kopf hatten sie kurz darauf den See mit seiner bezaubernden Umgebung, ihre Heimat, verlassen, um sich auf die Suche zu begeben. Nur wenige blieben zurück, darunter Frauen und Kinder und ein paar Wächter, die die Aufgabe hatten, die restlichen Bewohner unablässig zu beschützen.

Die meisten kampfesfähigen Männer brachen auf, mit dem Ziel ihre Freunde zu befreien. Lange Strecken hatten sie zurück gelegt, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Kein verräterisches Hufgetrappel, keine abgebrochenen Zweige, keine einzige Fußspur. Nichts...

Mit der Zeit wechselte der späte Winter, über den blühenden Frühling zu einem heißen und trockenen Sommer. Genauso veränderte sich der anfängliche Mut und Kampfgeist der Elben. Von einer stetig lodernden Flamme, über ein immer kleiner werdendes Leuchten zu einem hilflosen Glimmen des letzten Funkens Hoffnung.

Schließlich hatten sie notgedrungen hier, in einem angrenzenden Stück Wald, eine längere Pause eingelegt und ihr Lager aufgeschlagen.

Dort hatten sie die Möglichkeit über ihre weiteren Schritte nachzudenken, sich an bessere Tage zu erinnern, aber auch, um zu überlegen, wie es wohl Elsfalath und den anderen erging.

Schon bald hatten die schlimmsten Vorstellungen in ihrer Phantasie an Form gewonnen, doch niemals hatten sie es sich so entsetzlich vorgestellt, wie es der Ork erzählt hatte!

Wie lange hatten sie den Schmerz, die Qual wohl erdulden müssen? Wie lange hatten sie warten müssen, bis der Tod seine Fänge nach ihnen ausstreckte und sie endlich in Mandos' Hallen entlassen wurden?

Mit diesen unbeantworteten Fragen stieg wieder Wut und Hass in ihnen auf. Aber auch erneute Quellen von Energie. Ihr Kampfgeist war wieder geweckt! Er würde den soeben ersterbenden Funken Hoffnung ersetzen! Denn Hoffnung, die Freunde lebend wiederzusehen, hatten sie nicht mehr...

Das Rascheln der Bäume durchbrach die nächtliche Stille, als Dutzende Elben von ihrem Hochsitz heruntersprangen und sich am Lagerfeuer versammelten.

Mit grimmigem Antlitz, die Augen durch einen Schleier von Trauer und Wut verdunkelt, bildeten sie einen Kreis um den Gefangenen. Es brauchte keine Worte, die Blicke genügten. Ein jeder konnte in ihnen lesen, wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch.

Was dieser Ork auch immer wollte, er war die verruchte Züchtung des Dunklen Reiters. Denn niemanden sonst kannten sie, der zu so etwas Bösem fähig war.

Also ob das Wetter die nun herrschende bedrohliche Stimmung verdeutlichen wollte, schoben sich einige Wolken vor die traurig funkelnden Sterne. Dunkelheit legte sich einer dünnen Decke gleich, über den Wald. Nur das sanfte Zirpen einer Grille war zu hören.

Plötzlich erklang eine klare Stimme, außerhalb des Kreises.

„Ihr seht stets nur die schwarze und weiße Seite der Aura. Doch was ist mit der, die dazwischen liegt? Was ist mit der grauen Aura, die unser Gefangener besitzt?"

Alle Köpfe wendeten sich abrupt dem Sprecher zu. Es war Taurlass, der Elb mit den blonden langen Haaren und immergrünen Augen...

**TBC...**

_Telperion_: Silbersohn, der ältere der Zwei Bäume von Valinor

Telperion hatte Blätter von dunklem Grün, die von unten wie Silber schimmerten und aus seinen Blüten troff ein silberner Tau herab. Die Sterne Vardas wurden aus seinem Tau und aus seiner letzten Silberblüte wurde der Mond gemacht.

_Ilúvatar_: Gott, der Allmächtige, der Mittelerde, die Ainur, die Elben und Menschen und vieles mehr erschuf

_Taurlass_: Hohes Blatt

Nachwort: Vergesst die Reviews nicht! Und falls euch meine Kapitel zu lang sind, müsst ihr's nur sagen! Dann fasse ich mich ab sofort kürzer, wär für mich auch leichter.  Denjenigen kann ich meine wirklich kurze FF „Vie de verre – Leben aus Glas" empfehlen! Sie besteht aus einem One-Shot zwischen Glorfindel und Elrond mit nur einem Kapitel.


	5. Passion of fire

Tanja:

Hi! Vielleicht hast du in meiner Überarbeitung des letzten Kapitels schon meinen Dank an dich gelesen. Wenn nicht, mach ich's noch mal an dieser Stelle. Vielen, vielen Dank!!! Bin auf Wolke 7 geschwebt, als ich dein Review gelesen hab! Du hast meinen Tag gerettet!!! Meine FF stimmt dich nachdenklich? Kann ich verstehen, das Ganze regt wirklich zum Nachdenken an 'grins' Ihr Leser werdet ja auch nur Stück für Stück aufgeklärt ;-) Ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel ebenfalls gut gefällt und du deinen Kommi dazu abgibst, ja?

Nyella:

Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl. 'g' Hier kommt die Fortsetzung! Ich hab extra noch mal einen Überblick für die letzten Kapitel geschrieben. Vielleicht wird dir da einiges klarer? Sonst vielen Dank für deinen Rat und bleib weiterhin dran, ja? (Ach ja, das muss ich dir ja schon gar nicht mehr sagen 'grins')

Summary:

Mal was ganz anderes: Das Leben aus der Sicht eines Orks! Spannend geschrieben! Seine Erschaffung, sein Leben... doch kann man es überhaupt Leben nennen?

Er rannte um sein Leben... Er wusste, dass es vor seinem jetzigen grausamen Leben noch ein anderes gegeben hatte... Doch was tut man, wenn man niemanden hat, dem man vertrauen kann?

Ist der Samen des Bösen von Grund auf böse? Oder kann sich daraus noch eine Blüte des Guten entwickeln?

Disclaimer:

Alle Rechte liegen bei J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. seinem Erben Christopher. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Fanfiction-Schreiben und mache das alles nur zum Spaß.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Hey, ihr da! Ja ihr, die gerade vor dem Bildschirm sitzen und das hier lesen! Wenn ihr schon so nett seid, meine FF zu lesen, könntet ihr wenigstens auch eure Meinung dazu sagen? Ich hab noch nie jemanden gefressen! 'grins' Also bitteeee tut mir diesen kleinen Gefallen!!!

Ich habe in diesem Kapitel, genauer gesagt in dem Teil mit Melkor in Utumno, versucht, eine lustige Passage einzubauen. (Vorausgesetzt man kann ein paar Zeilen als Passage bezeichnen 'g') Bitte sagt mir, ob es mir gelungen ist, euch wenigstens ein Schmunzeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Wär echt lieb 'grins' 

Kurzer Überblick:

Der Prolog spielt in der Gegenwart. Dort wird ein Ork von seinen Artgenossen verfolgt und schließlich von Elben gefangen genommen. Der Grund? Sie wollen durch ihn die Wegbeschreibung nach Utumno, die Festung des Dunklen Herrschers, erlangen, um ihre Freunde, die vor ca. fünf Jahren von ihm verschleppt wurden, zu befreien. Im nächsten Kapitel beginnt der Ork einen Traum zu beschreiben. Er handelt vom Erwachen der Elben in Cuiviénen und einem Kampf zwischen Melkor, dem Dunklen Herrscher, und den Wächtern des Erstgeborenen Volkes. Um seinen grausamen Plan zu verwirklichen, geht er über Leichen. Das 2. Kapitel stellt die brutale Gefangennahme einiger Elben durch Melkor dar und die anschließende schreckliche Folter in Utumno. Im nächsten Chapter **endet** der **Traum** und das **Geschehen** spielt praktisch wieder in der **Gegenwart**. Der gefangene Ork macht die Bekanntschaft mit einem besonderen Elben, der Dunkle Herrscher schmiedet einen neuen furchterregenden Plan und die Elben erfahren die bittere Wahrheit über das Schicksal ihrer Freunde, woraufhin sie sich an dem Ork rächen wollen. Doch sie werden durch eine berechtigte Frage von Taurlass, einem Erstgeborenen, von ihrem Vorhaben abgelenkt.

Widmung:

Für Tanja und Nyella, die so liebenswürdig waren, mir ein Review zu schreiben! Vielen Dank! 'knuddel'

Gedanken: kursiv

_**Nach Befragung des Orks **_

_**(Elben sind bereits 6 Monate auf der Suche)**_

**4. Kapitel: Passion of fire **

Ausgerechnet er... Er, der wohl am meisten daran interessiert war, den Dunklen Reiter zu finden und zu besiegen, nahm nun den Ork in Schutz! Er, dessen Bruder Elsfalath zu den Verschollenen gehörte. Ausgerechnet er...

Wütend sah der braunhaarige Elb, der als Erster sein Wort an den Gefangenen gerichtet hatte, nachdem sie seine Verfolger ins Jenseits geschickt hatten, in die Augen von Taurlass. Doch hinter seiner Barrikade aus geballtem Zorn, versteckte sich auch Mitleid. Mitleid gegenüber diesem goldblonden, noch so jungen Elben.

Wie weit musste er gesunken sein, um diese abscheuliche, bösartige Kreatur auch noch zu verteidigen? Wer weiß, wie viel unschuldiges Blut bereits an ihren Klauen klebte?

Gedankenverloren schüttelte er den Kopf, bis er sich angesprochen fühlte und aufblickte. Direkt in diese sagenhaft grünen Augen, die er wohl nie vergessen könnte...

„Elloth. Ich bitte dich, verschone ihn. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass der Gefangene uns vielleicht noch nützlich sein könnte, also was bringt es dir, wenn du jetzt sein Leben auslöschst? Außerdem würde diese Tat dein Gemüt nicht besänftigen. Denn nicht mit Gewissheit wissen wir, ob er mit Schuld an dem grauenvollen Tod unserer Freunde hat."

Nach diesen Worten schien ein Schleier vom Antlitz des Dunkelhaarigen gezogen zu werden.

Seine sonst stets strengen, wie aus Stein gemeißelten Gesichtszüge, glätteten sich und wurden sanft. Sogar die stürmische See in seinen blauen Augen, die an wunderschöne, aber auch zerbrechlich wirkende Eisblumen erinnerten, legte sich und es schien wieder Ruhe einzukehren.

„Nun gut. Ich verschone ihn", antwortete der Braunhaarige und wendete seinen Blick auf den Ork.

Aber sobald sie die besagte Festung erreicht hatten, würde er kämpfen! Kämpfen bis jeder Einzelne seines Volkes gerächt wäre.

Genau diese Antwort hatte Taurlass erwartet. Doch er kannte Elloth, ihren vermeintlichen Führer, schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser in seinen Gedanken noch etwas anderes ausheckte.

Nachdem der Kreis der Elben sich schon aufzulösen drohte, erhob der Blondhaarige abermals seine Stimme und sprach diesmal zu allen:

„Auch wenn ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich noch nicht meiner Meinung seid, hört trotzdem meine Worte.

Ich verstehe euren Schmerz, eure Trauer und eure Wut, denn genau dasselbe fühle ich. Doch ist jetzt noch nicht der Zeitpunkt unserer Rache gekommen. Er wird erst noch kommen.

Und denkt an meine Frage. Seht ihr nicht die graue Aura dieses Orks? Vielleicht noch nicht jetzt, aber bald werdet auch ihr sie erkennen. Überlegt euch meine Worte, ich bitte euch."

Nach dieser Rede drehte Taurlass sich um und lief in den Wald. Er wusste, dass er die anderen nicht gerade überzeugt hatte, doch er würde schon noch schlagfertige Argumente für seine Annahme finden. Dafür würde er sich morgen als die Wache ihres Gefangenen bereitstellen. Er musste ihn einfach besser kennen lernen, das spürte er.

Er merkte gar nicht, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen, bis er schließlich eine Lichtung erreichte und sich dort mit dem Rücken an eine große Eiche setzte.

Dies war der Ort, an dem er oft Zuflucht suchte. Kein anderer wusste von ihm und hier würde ihn niemand stören.

Ein milchig-weißer Mond stand am Himmel. Umringt von unzähligen Sternen. Blass schien er auf die Erde hinab, verdeckt von einzelnen Wolken.

Das goldblonde Haar des Elben schimmerte leicht in diesem geisterhaften Licht. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Frieden und Erinnerung an längst vergangene Zeiten...

Taurlass erinnerte sich noch genau an seine Kindheit.

Glücklich und unberührt von jeglicher Sorge oder Schuld waren sein Bruder Elsfalath und er über die grünen Wiesen Cuiviénens gesprungen. Frohes Gelächter drang an sein Ohr und er fühlte das vom Tau benetzte Gras unter seinen bloßen Füßen.

Früher hatte es noch nicht viele Kinder unter ihrem Volk gegeben, doch immerhin hatten sie sich beide gehabt. Sie hatten alles gemeinsam durchlebt, vom Erlegen des ersten Hasens über die erste Liebe bis zum nahenden Erwachsenwerden.

Einst hatten sie sich geschworen, dass sie sich nie trennen und immer für einander da sein würden. Doch dieses Versprechen hatte er nun gebrochen. Er hatte sich von seinem Bruder getrennt und ihn somit im Stich gelassen...

Mit schmerzlicher Gewissheit wurde ihm klar, dass er Elsfalath nie wieder sehen würde.

Nie wieder konnte er sein befreites, glockenhelles Lachen hören.

Nie wieder seine beruhigende, aufmunternde Stimme oder seine ernsten, weisen Worte.

Nie wieder...

_Wie sollte er nur seinen Eltern, die mit seiner kleinen Schwester in Cuiviénen zurückgeblieben waren, verständlich machen, was geschehen war? Wie sollte er ihnen erklären, dass einer ihrer Söhne, vielleicht sogar ihr liebster, nicht mehr wiederkehren würde?_

Doch immerhin hatte sein Bruder die Erlösung gefunden, die er letztendlich gesucht hatte. Wenn auch nach langer und grausamer Folter...

Leise schlich sich eine einsame Träne die blassen Wangen des Elben hinab. Sie perlte an seinem Gesicht ab und fiel schließlich lautlos ins Gras.

„Gwador mell-nîn. Sedh i sîdh", hauchte Taurlass und der Wind trug seine Worte weit über die Lichtung hinaus. Weit in den Himmel, wo sie vielleicht jemand erhören würde...

**OOO**

In einer dunklen, von schwarzen Rauchwolken verhüllten Festung, stieg nun Melkor, der Schwarze Herrscher, die unzähligen Stufen in seine Werkstätten hinab. Dort unten loderte das glühende Feuer. Flammenzungen schossen gierig in die Höhe, alles verzehrend, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit war Melkor endlich in den feurigen Tiefen Utumnos angelangt. Er zog zwar stets eisige Kälte vor, doch auch an der Hitze des Feuers schien er Gefallen zu haben.

Denn die Flammen spendeten keine wohlige Wärme oder Schutz vor Angreifern. Nein. Sie strahlten verzehrende Hitze aus und bildeten selbst den Angriff. Nur Gier, Verlangen nach Leben, unbändige Leidenschaft und Zerstörung sprach aus ihnen.

Dies war der perfekte Ort, um seine Verbündeten Willkommen zu heißen.

Voller Erwartung stand der Dunkle Herrscher auf einem Felsen, der weit in die feurige Schlucht reichte, und stierte in die Flammen. In seinen nachtschwarzen Augen spiegelte sich die rote Glut der Lava und ein Schimmer aus Begierde und Wahnsinn glitzerte in ihnen. Die Zeit war gekommen...

Plötzlich erschütterte ein Beben die Grundfesten Utumnos und die Lava teilte sich! Empor stieg eine Gestalt, hochgewachsen, königlich, jedoch schrecklich anzusehen.

Ihr gesamter Körper war von schwarzer Haut überzogen. Zwei gewaltige, schwarze Hörner zierten ihr Haupt. Zwei Augenhöhlen stachen hervor, gleißend weiß, was jeden fast erblinden ließ. Nüstern aus denen ständig Rauchwolken quollen und ein Schlund, der andauernd Feuer spie.

An beiden Seiten der Gestalt konnte man lederne Flügel, mit einer Mindestspannweite von 20 Metern, erkennen. In den Händen, die jeweils in einer Klaue endeten, hielt sie eine lange Flammenpeitsche und ein Flammenschwert.

Wenn die Gestalt wollte, konnte sie sich in undurchdringliche Dunkelheit hüllen oder aber aufglühen in Tausenden roten, todbringenden Flammen. Hitze ging von ihr aus. Schrecken, Furcht und Tod, denn Feuer war ihre Leidenschaft.

Die Balrogs waren gekommen...

Einst gehörten sie zu den Maiar, weise, schön, mächtig und von einem guten Willen geprägt. Doch Melkor zog sie durch seine klug angewandte Tücke, seinen weit verstreuten Verrat und seiner Heuchelei auf seine Seite.

Seitdem hatten sie sich verändert.

Die Weisheit wandelte sich zu gerissener Klugheit, die reine weiße Schönheit zu einem Abbild des Schreckens, die Macht, Gutes zu tun, zu der Macht, Böses hervorzubringen und der gute Wille zum bösen, verstärkt durch die unersättliche Gier, die Welt zu beherrschen...

Nun stand Melkor ihnen gegenüber, in seiner ganzen Grausamkeit! Finsternis und Kälte umhüllte ihn und er stand im genauen Gegensatz zu den Feuergeißlern.

Zwei Mächte prallten aufeinander, fochten um die Herrschaft, bis sich die Balrogs ergaben.

Zufrieden blickte Melkor auf seine Verbündeten hinab und sprach:

„Wem dient ihr?"

Daraufhin senkten alle Gestalten ehrfurchtsvoll ihren Kopf, als Zeichen der zu erwartenden Antwort.

_Sehr gut_, dachte sich der Schwarze Herrscher, _sie würden ihn nicht enttäuschen. Sie würden zu ihm halten und gemeinsam würden sie die Welt erobern! Sein 2. Plan konnte also bald beginnen, doch zuerst..._

„Grischnách!"

„Ja, mein Gebieter", wimmerte der angesprochene Ork.

„Schicke die erfahrensten Krieger aus! Sie sollen so schnell wie möglich zu diesem verhassten Elbendorf marschieren! Ich brauche Nachschub."

Denn schließlich waren von den Orks, seiner ersten Schöpfung, nicht mehr viele übrig.

„Ja, mein Herr", lautete die Antwort und der Ork, der sich mit den anderen Schmieden verängstigt in eine Ecke verdrückt hatte, als diese finsteren Gestalten, die Balrogs, aufgetaucht waren, beeilte sich die vielen Stufen zu erklimmen.

Leider war er dabei, wie so oft, ein wenig zu hastig. Deshalb fiel er, kaum hatte er das Ende der Treppe erreicht, kopfüber wieder herunter!

Exakt alle 2154 Stufen! Das spürte er, dafür musste er erst gar nicht die zahlreichen blauen Flecken und Blutergüsse zählen.

Jammernd richtete er sich wieder auf und drehte sich um. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, darunter der seines Herrn, wie peinlich!

„Ähm, bin schon wieder weg", stammelte er verlegen und startete einen erneuten Versuch, die Treppe hochzusteigen. Doch diesmal langsamer und vorsichtiger.

Noch einmal durfte ihm dieses Missgeschick nicht passieren, denn was wollte der Dunkle Herrscher mit einem Ork, der nichtmals fähig war zu laufen, ohne über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern?

Nach dem 2154sten Schluchzer, erreichte er endlich die große Halle. Die war inzwischen voller anderer Diener und Orks, die ihn bei seinem Anblick hämisch auslachten.

Nur schwer konnte dieser seine Tränen zurückhalten und brach stattdessen in einen Wutanfall aus.

„Ruhe! Ruhe, ihr verdammten Maden! Der Gebieter möchte sofort, dass sich die kampferprobtesten Krieger unter euch versammeln!"

Auf einen Schlag war alles still. Nur vereinzelt hörte man noch ein vergebens unterdrücktes Kichern.

„Was hast du gesagt", schrie ein besonders stämmiger Ork.

„Ich", fragte Grischnách unschuldig. Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er diese Horde lieber nicht hätte beleidigen sollen.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass sich die..."

„Dass die verdammten Maden gefälligst ruhig sein sollen, nicht wahr", unterbrach ihn der Ork und kam Schritt für Schritt mit gebleckten Zähnen auf ihn zu.

„Ich frage mich nur, was du dann bist. Ein sich windender Regenwurm?"

Für diesen Kommentar erntete der Ork zustimmendes Gelächter.

In Grischnáchs Kehle schien sich ein Knoten zu bilden und er fing krampfhaft an, dagegen anzuschlucken.

_Was habe ich nur getan_, ging ihm durch den Kopf, während immer mehr bullige Kreaturen mit fiesem Grinsen und gezückter Keule auf ihn zuströmten.

Wäre im nächsten Moment nicht Melkor persönlich an der Treppe erschienen, hätten sie ihn bestimmt zu Tode geprügelt!

Doch durch dessen Erscheinen verschwanden plötzlich alle Waffen, die Meute zerstreute sich und der stämmige Ork, der ihrem „Opfer" am nächsten stand, klopfte Grischnách „freundschaftlich" auf die Schulter.

Auf einen mörderischen Blick ihres Herrn hin, gingen wieder alle ihrer Arbeit nach und Grischnách konnte beruhigt aufatmen. Doch für wie lange, wusste er nicht.

Noch nicht...

TBC... 

_Elloth_: Umgewandelte Form von 'helegloth' (Eisblume)

_Maiar:_ Die Schönen, Diener der Valar (Wer eine genauere Erklärung haben will, schickt mir bitte 'ne Mail)

Gwador mell-nîn. Sedh i sîdh: Mein geliebter Bruder. Ruhe in Frieden!

Nachwort:

Wollt ihr auch, dass beim nächsten Kapitel unter 'Widmung' euer Name steht? Ja? Dann reviewt mir! Der Erste gewinnt!


	6. Life and death struggle

Melethil:

Find ich echt super, dass du wieder zu meiner Story gefunden hast! DANKE!!! 'dich ganz fest knuddel' Da hat sich das Warten wenigstens gelohnt 'zwinker' Ich hoffe doch, dass dir auch dieses Kapitel wieder gefällt und du fleißig reviewst!

Nyella:

Ich soll dich nicht allzu lange auf die Folter spannen? Also gut, ich bin ja so nett... 'dich von deinen Arm- und Beinschienen befrei und dich vom Folterstuhl runterheb' :-)

Sonst sag ich nur so viel... Die Elben werden nicht gerade in Freudengeschrei ausbrechen, wenn erneut welche von ihnen entführt werden. Aber lass dich überraschen, wie genau sie reagieren werden! ;-)

Qesse:

Das ist was für dich! Werden diesmal deine lieben Elbchen das Böse besiegen können? ;-)

Summary:

Spannend geschrieben und alles in einem! Das Erwachen der Elben, die Schöpfung der Orks und die Verbindung zweier ergreifender Schicksale...

Er rannte um sein Leben... Er wusste, dass es vor seinem jetzigen grausamen Leben noch ein anderes gegeben hatte... Doch was tut man, wenn man niemanden hat, dem man vertrauen kann?

Disclaimer:

Siehe vorheriges Kapitel

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Ja! Mich gibt es noch und ich hab's endlich geschafft! 'jubel!' Hatte irgendwie zu viele Ideen auf einmal und bin deswegen nie auf den Punkt gekommen. Deshalb bin ich von diesem Kapitel auch nicht soo überzeugt... Aber vielleicht seid ihr da ja ganz anderer Meinung? Bitte gebt mir Feedback, egal welcher Art! Freue mich immer über ein paar Zeilen!

Ach ja, in diesem Kapi kommt ein Rückblick vor. Ich habe einen Unterschied zwischen 'Rückblick' und 'Flashback' gesetzt. 'Rückblick' liegt nur ein paar Minuten zurück, 'Flashback' hingegen einige Jahre.

Widmung:

Für Nyella, die mir am Schnellsten reviewt hat! DANKE!!!

Gedanken: kursiv

_**1 Tag nach Gefangennahme des Orks**_

**5. Kapitel: Life and death struggle **

Inzwischen war die Armee des Schwarzen Herrschers ausgerückt, um weitere Elben gefangen zu nehmen. Wenn man sie überhaupt als Armee bezeichnen konnte, denn nicht viele waren losmarschiert. Auf Befehl des Meisters sollte alles möglichst unauffällig ablaufen, schließlich wollte er den Blick der _Valar_ nicht unnötig auf sich lenken.

Viele Meilen hatten sie bisher zurück gelegt. Mit **sie** waren die dunklen Kreaturen gemeint, die als Krieger unter dem Befehl des Herrn von Utumno kämpften. Ihr Gemüt war von durchdringender Schwärze befallen und sie kannten kein Erbarmen.

Einige Wesen der Altvordernzeit hatten sich unter sie gemischt, nachdem die dem Ruf des Bösen gefolgt waren. In Wolfsgestalt mit spitzen Zähnen, scharfen Krallen und grellen Stimmen traten sie auf. Stets zu mehreren, denn im Rudel waren sie stark.

Die Übrigen waren meistens Orks, doch nicht viele von ihnen waren vertreten, denn wenige hatten die „Aufnahmeprüfung in die Armee des Dunklen Fürsten" bestanden.

So marschierten sie in einer kleinen Gruppe über karges Land in Richtung Cuiviénen. Frohen Mutes waren sie, denn ihr Meister war zuversichtlich, dass sie die Elben überrumpeln und verschleppen konnten.

Natürlich waren ihre Opfer seit dem letzten Mal vorsichtiger geworden und hatten sich bessere Waffen zugelegt, aber schließlich waren die Diener Melkors nicht dumm. Die Orks hatten sich eine Strategie überlegt, wie sie möglichst schnell zahlreiche Elben gefangen nehmen konnten.

Sie würden das Dorf einkreisen und den Kreis immer enger ziehen, bis keine Chance zur Flucht mehr übrig blieb. Bei eventuellen Angreifern würden sie die Wölfe loslassen. Diese waren von wendigem Körperbau und waren mit noch nie da gewesener Schnelligkeit ausgestattet. Gegen diese Monster mit ihren messerscharfen Klauen und ihrem unersättlichen Drang zu töten würden die Elben keine Chance haben!

Während also diese erbarmungslosen Kreaturen die Wächter ablenkten und Unruhe stifteten, könnten die Orks vordringen, ihre Opfer überwältigen und anschließend mit ihrer Beute abziehen. Noch bevor die Erstgeborenen das Ausmaß des Angriffs begreifen würden, wären sie schon weit weg auf dem Rückweg nach Utumno. Das war der Plan und um den durchzusetzen, würde die Armee alles tun...

Sie waren zwar bereits bei Anbruch der Nacht ausgerückt, doch mit der Zeit war es dunkler geworden.

Das tiefe Blau des Himmels hatte sich mittlerweile in tintenschwarz verwandelt. Wolken zogen geschwind über den Horizont und veranstalteten ein Wettrennen.

Auch die Natur hatte sich verändert. Anstelle von riesigen Felsen, ödem Grasland und staubigen Wüsten traten nun weite Wiesen, hohe Bäume und spielerische Bäche. Die Silhouetten der Tannen verschmolzen fast gänzlich mit der Schwärze der Nacht. Ebenso die Rüstungen des kleinen Heeres. Sie hoben sich kaum von den übrigen Schatten ab.

Inzwischen hatten sich die Wesen ihrem Ziel beträchtlich genähert und sie waren nur noch 10 Meilen von Cuiviénen entfernt...

OOO 

Genau an diesem Ort schritt gerade ein Wächter der Elben durch den Wald, der die Grenzen des Dorfes anzeigte.

Lautlos glitten seine bloßen Füße über den erdigen, teils mit trockenen Zweigen versehenen, Boden. Nur manchmal durchbrach ein leises Rascheln seiner Tunika die herrschende nächtliche Ruhe, wenn er sich zwischen zwei Bäumen hindurchschlängelte.

Oder ein kaum wahrnehmbares Klirren seiner zwei Dolche und seines Schwertes verhallten in den unglaublichen Weiten des Waldes. Zusätzlich trug er noch einen leichten Bogen und mehrere Pfeile in einem Köcher auf dem Rücken.

Zu diesen Zeiten war es purer Selbstmord, sich ohne jeglichen Schutz in den Wald zu wagen. Schließlich war dieser inzwischen zu einem bösen Omen geworden.

Oh ja, der grausame Tod seiner zwei Kameraden war kein Geheimnis geblieben. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatte das ganze Volk Bescheid gewusst und Gerüchte wurden laut, wie genau der Dunkle Reiter seine Opfer zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

Der Dunkle Reiter... Bei dessen Erwähnung wallte unerbittlicher Zorn in dem Erstgeborenen auf.

Dieses Wesen war daran Schuld, dass er seine Söhne verloren hatte! Der eine, Elsfalath, war einem Zauberbann verfallen, sodass er sich der Menge angeschlossen hatte, die diesem Fremden gefolgt war. Der andere, Taurlass, hatte sich daraufhin an der Suche nach seinem Bruder und zahlreichen weiteren Elben beteiligt. Doch beide waren nie zurückgekehrt.

An jedem Tag ließ ihn die Hoffnung aufhorchen. Er lauschte nach den aufgeregten Stimmen seiner Kinder, wenn sie sich über die besten Jagdmethoden unterhielten, und nach den spitzen, entzückten Aufschreien hübscher Elbinnen, sobald sie seine Söhne entdeckten. Aber jedes Mal wurde er aufs Neue enttäuscht.

Stille herrschte in ihrem Dorf und das Fachsimpeln der Frauen über das gutaussehende, männliche Geschlecht war zur Seltenheit geworden. Die meisten jungen Männer waren unter der Führung Elloths auf die gefahrvolle Suche gegangen, genau wie Taurlass...

Durch plötzliche Geräusche aus seinen trüben Gedanken aufgeschreckt, blickte der Elb auf und spannte alarmiert seinen Bogen.

Hatte er nicht soeben das deutliche Knacken von Zweigen und merkwürdiges Hecheln gehört? Oder hatten ihm seine angespannten Nerven einen Streich gespielt und er war einer Wahnvorstellung aufgesessen?

Stocksteif blieb er stehen, kampfbereit einen Pfeil gespannt und mit lauerndem Blick. Geschickt suchten sine grauen, scharfen Augen die Umgebung ab. Doch er konnte zwischen den einzelnen Bäumen keinen verräterischen Schatten erkennen. Nur die natürliche Schwärze einer sternlosen Nacht.

Plötzlich nahm sein trainiertes Gehör jedoch abermals merkwürdige Geräusche wahr! Er hatte sich also doch nicht geirrt! Eindeutig hörte er nun das Trommeln schneller Pfoten auf Waldboden, unregelmäßiges Hecheln und dazwischen schwere Schritte. Die Quelle des Lärms näherte sich unaufhörlich!

Gewandt kletterte der Elb bis in die Spitze des nächstbesten Baumes. Von dort aus konnte er besser zielen und würde vor allem länger unentdeckt bleiben.

Kaum war er oben angelangt und hatte sich einen einigermaß bequemen Sitzplatz gesucht, stieß er einen langgezogenen Pfiff aus. Ungeübte Ohren hätten diesen nicht von dem Ruf einer Nachtigall unterscheiden können, doch für die anderen Elben hatte er eine klare Bedeutung: Gefahr!

Er hoffte inständig, dass der Rest seines Volkes die Warnung erhalten hatte und sich nun für den Angriff rüsten würde. Denn allein konnte er nicht die zahlreichen Feinde bekämpfen...

Mittlerweile hatte der Wächter erneut einen Pfeil aufgelegt und starrte gebannt in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam. Als Wächter hatte er die Aufgabe, sein Volk zu beschützen und um diese zu erfüllen würde er, wenn nötig, auch mit seinem Leben bezahlen!

Wenige Minuten später durchbrachen wolfsähnliche Bestien mit geifernden Mäulern das Gehölz und stürmten in sein Blickfeld. Blitzschnell ließ er den Pfeil los, um sofort einen neuen aufzulegen. Kurz nachdem der Gesang seines Bogens das Gebrüll dieser Monster übertönt und einem die Kehle durchbohrt hatte, brach die Hölle los...

Immer mehr strömten zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Es war vergleichbar mit einer riesigen Flutwelle des unberechenbaren Meeres, die alles zerstört, was sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Bedrohliches Knurren erfüllte die Nacht, rot glühende Augen leuchteten auf. In ihnen brannte ein vernichtendes Feuer.

Doch zur Überraschung des Elben liefen die meisten dieser Kreaturen an ihm vorbei, stetig in die Richtung ihres eigentlichen Ziels – die Dorfmitte. Einige jedoch würden ihr Vorhaben niemals zu Ende führen können, denn der Tod in Form eines einzigen Pfeils holte sie vorher ein.

Jede Sekunde zerriss das unheilbare Surren eines neuen Pfeils die Luft, die langsam durch den fauligen Mundgeruch der bösen Kreaturen vergiftet wurde. Immer wieder stürzten vereinzelte dieser Wesen tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Dennoch konnten sich manche aus dem Schussfeld des Wächters retten und spurteten weiterhin zu dem Hauptquartier der Erstgeborenen...

Inzwischen gingen dem Elben, der sicher in seinem Versteck im Baum saß, die Pfeile aus. Nun schickte er sie nicht mehr willkürlich als Todesboten in das Rudel der Bestien. Jetzt suchte er sich die Stärksten und Größten dieser Monster aus. Gerade heftete sich sein Blick auf sein auserwähltes Opfer, als plötzlich noch andere Gestalten hinzukamen!

Solche hatte er noch nie gesehen. Hatte er die Wölfe bisher bereits als hässlich bezeichnet, machten diese Ungeheuer den Eindruck, als wären sie vom Teufel persönlich geschaffen worden.

Entstelle Fratzen, überzogen mit faltiger, schwarzer Haut. Fahlgelbe, zu Schlitzen verengte Augen und lippenlose Münder mit schiefen, spitzen und verfaulten Zähnen. Grauenvoll!

Doch ähnelten sie eher den Elben, weil sie wenigstens auf zwei Beinen liefen. Außerdem trugen sie ebenfalls Waffen: Dorngespickte Keulen, Krummsäbel und Bögen. Letzteres bereitete dem Wächter Sorgen, denn sie hatten keine Scheu auch davon Gebrauch zu machen, was er in den nächsten Minuten feststellen musste...

Anscheinend hatten ihn diese widerlichen Kreaturen entdeckt, denn kurz darauf prasselte ein Pfeilhagel auf ihn nieder! Doch schienen sie mehr Wert darauf zu legen, dass er von seinem Baum runterfiel, anstatt ihn zu töten. Nie setzten sie zum tödlichen Schuss an, immer verfehlten sie seinen Körper um Haaresbreite.

Der Elb war dennoch gezwungen, sich noch etwas mehr hinter den dicken Ästen zu verbergen. Zusätzlich musste er seine übrigen

Geschosse für die feindlichen Bogenschützen einsparen. Im Moment bildeten sie die größere Gefahr.

Langsam, um sich nicht durch ruckartige Bewegungen zu verraten, legte er einen Pfeil auf und visierte sein Opfer an. Exakt zwischen die Augen sollte er ihn treffen. Dank seiner Zielgenauigkeit und seiner extrem guten Sehfähigkeit gelang ihm das auch. Doch hatte er eine Sekunde zu lang verharrt! Seinen Fehler bemerkte er, als ein schwarzgefiederter Pfeil in seinen Oberarm eindrang und die Wucht des Flugs ihn zurückschleuderte.

Mit Mühe und Not konnte sich der Elb noch rechtzeitig festhalten, um nicht rücklings vom Baum zu stürzen. Unablässig rann Blut aus seiner Wunde. Heißer Schmerz durchfuhr seine Glieder wie flüssiges Feuer, welcher ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Energisch blinzelte er sie weg. Sie würden seine klare Sicht nur behindern.

Wütend biss der Wächter die Zähne zusammen und spannte erneut seinen Bogen. Diesmal würde das Wesen dafür büßen, ihn verletzt zu haben! Einen Wimpernschlag später sank sein Ziel mit durchbohrter Kehle zusammen.

Nun blieb nur noch eines dieser Ungeheuer übrig. **Ein** Pfeil für **ein** Opfer. Konzentriert fokussierte sich sein Blick und schnell verdrängte er den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Arm. Doch sein Rivale hatte seinerseits seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Erstgeborenen gerichtet.

Er durfte ihn nicht töten! So lautete der Auftrag. Elben gefangen nehmen, aber lebend!

Also zielte er auf dessen Bein, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihn somit von dem Baum runterholen. Aber diese kleine Änderung, die andere Ausrichtung des Bogens, reichte dem Wächter aus. Jetzt hatte er freie Schusslinie auf die Brust seines Feindes!

Kaum hatte er das ausgenützt, zog er seinen Fuß an, in der Voraussicht, dass sonst eine weitere Verletzung ihn peinigen würde. Zeitgleich steckte sein Pfeil im Herzen der dunklen Kreatur, der gegnerische nur wenige Meter unter seinem eigentlichen Ziel in der Baumrinde.

Erleichtert aufatmend wandte der Elb sich den restlichen Angreifern zu – den Wolfsbestien. Diesen musste er sich nun wohl oder übel im Nahkampf stellen, denn sein Köcher war leer.

Deshalb sprang er leichtfüßig von seinem Hochsitz herunter und landete sanft auf dem Waldboden. Sein linker Arm hing nutzlos an seiner Seite hinab, doch nun kam ihm seine Kampfausbildung mit beiden Händen zugute.

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog er sein blankes Schwert aus der Scheide und sah sich unvermittelt Dutzenden böse funkelnden Augenpaaren gegenüber...

OOO 

In der Dorfmitte brach indessen das totale Chaos aus! Jeder hatte den Warnpfiff gehört und auf einmal rannten alle wild durcheinander.

Die Frauen hatten sich mitten in ihren Erzählungen von märchenhaften, weit entfernten Ländern unterbrochen und scheuchten nun aufgeregt ihre Kinder zusammen.

Die wenigen Männer sprangen elektrisiert vom Lagerfeuer auf und sammelten alle Waffen, die sie finden konnten. Dem weiblichen Geschlecht und den kleinen Elben drückten sie brennende Holzscheite und scharfe Kurzschwerter in die Hand, während sie selbst zu ihren Bögen und langen Schwertern griffen. Schnell wurden Befehle gegeben, die keinen Widerspruch duldeten.

„Bleibt immer beisammen, egal was passiert!"

„Habt kein Erbarmen, gedenkt unserer Brüder!"

„Keine Panik, wir sind gut vorbereitet!"

Wie oft schon hatten sich diese Szenen kurz vor dem entscheidenden Kampf in den Köpfen der männlichen Elben abgespielt. Immer wieder hatten sie sich gewünscht, dass es niemals wahr werden würde...

Als wäre es gestern gewesen, hörten sie die Stimme ihres Anführers, doch in Wirklichkeit hatten die Jahreszeiten bereits zweimal gewechselt.

„Passt gut auf die Frauen und Kinder auf! Sie sind fast wehrlos. Ihr tragt nun viel Verantwortung, denn die meisten von uns werden auf die Suche nach unseren Brüdern gehen. Gebt auf euch Acht!"

Nun war es also soweit. Mit grimmigem und entschlossenem Blick suchten sie die Umgebung ab, die Waffen kampfbereit erhoben.

Nur ab und zu durchbrach das Quengeln eines Kindes die herrschende unheimliche Stille.

Doch plötzlich ertönte wüstes Kampfgebrüll und von allen Seiten strömten blutrünstige Monster! Sie kamen von links, von rechts, von hinten und von vorn. Überall stürmten vierbeinige Bestien oder zweibeinige Kreaturen mit Krummsäbeln auf sie zu. Ehe man sich versah, entbrannte eine schreckliche Schlacht!

Die Elben hieben wie besessen auf die Diener Melkors ein und oft verschmolz der eine mit dem andren Feind. Das Zischen der brennenden Holzscheite, Schwerterklirren und Angstschreie zerrissen die pechschwarze Nacht. Es war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod...

Rückblick 

Die Orks hatten ihren Plan zielgerecht verfolgt.

Mühelos stampften sie an den vereinzelten Wächtern vorbei. Die Wolfswesen sorgten für genügend Verwirrung und nur wenige waren zurückgeblieben, um ihre erste Beute gefangen zu nehmen.

Deshalb konnten sie das Hauptquartier der Erstgeborenen ohne Probleme einkreisen und lautlos näher schleichen, was viel Übung erfordert hatte. Schließlich waren Orks ziemlich plumpe und ungeschickte Wesen, was ihnen ihren Auftrag nicht gerade erleichterte.

Doch endlich waren sie in Sichtweite des Ziels ihrer Begierde und fielen ganz plötzlich in das Lager ein! Doch was sie dort erwartete, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Sicherlich hatten sie gehört, dass die Elben aufgrund ihrer Gefährlichkeit und Intelligenz nicht zu unterschätzen waren, aber dass sie gleich so impulsiv auftreten würden, hatte keiner erwartet.

Ihre Augen entsandten ein mörderisches Funkeln und sprachen die tödlichen Gedanken ihrer Besitzer. Als ihre Waffen das erste Mal aufeinander trafen, lernten die Orks die Gewandtheit und Präzision ihrer Gegner kennen. Zusätzlich wuchs ihre Nervosität, die ohnehin aufgrund der Tatsche, dass sie hier ihre ersten richtigen Kampferfahrungen sammelten, recht groß war.

Selten waren sie solch intensiver Wut und kaltem Hass begegnet, mal abgesehen von den Gefühlsausbrüchen ihres Meisters. Hier also hatte der Dunkle Fürst die Grundlage seiner Schöpfung gefunden...

Nach einer Weile sah es für die Diener Melkors nicht mehr so rosig aus. Ihre Rivalen konnten sehr geschickt mit ihren Waffen umgehen und fällten somit Feind um Feind.

Immer mehr Orkleichen häuften sich an dem Ufer des heiligen Sees und ihr Blut besudelte die fruchtbare Erde. Doch waren sie nicht gestorben, ohne wenigstens einen der Erstgeborenen mit in den Tod zu reißen.

Aber schon bald stand der Sieg klar auf der Seite von Ilúvatars Kindern, auch wenn er einige Opfer gefordert hatte. Schnell überblickte der Anführer der Orks die Lage und brüllte:

„Rückzug! Rückzug!"

Er wollte so viele seiner Artgenossen mitnehmen wie möglich, was allerdings nichts mit Kameradschaft zu tun hatte. Was mit den Wolfsbestien geschah, interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Seiner Meinung nach konnten sie ruhig weiterhin Elben zerfetzen, um eine Sekunde später tot zusammenzubrechen. Was kümmerte ihn das schon!

Ihm war nur wichtig, möglichst vollzählig in Utumno anzukommen. Schließlich brauchte ihr Herr sie noch, er hatte ohnehin zu wenig Orks.

_Lieber sich IHM erneut aussetzen, als zu sterben,_ dachte er.

Wie sehr er sich in diesem Punkt irrte, wurde ihm erst viel später bewusst...

Ende Rückblick 

Noch bedeckte der Mantel der Nacht das blutige Ausmaß der Schlacht. Doch mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des morgigen Tages würde auch dieses für aller Augen offenbart werden...

OOO 

Ein uns wohl bekannter Elb bemerkte ebendiese Sonnenstrahlen.

Blendend glitzernd gingen sie von dem Feuerball aus, der vor kurzem aufgegangen war, um den Mond abzulösen.

Nach und nach tasteten sie sich vor und verdrängten die restlichen Schatten des Waldes. Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen, doch nicht alle waren glücklich darüber.

Besorgt wandte Taurlass sein Gesicht dem Himmel zu und flüsterte:

„Eine rote Sonne ist aufgegangen. Blut ist gestern Nacht vergossen worden, doch auch am Tage."

Für Letzteres fühlte er sich schuldig. Schließlich war er einer von denen gewesen, die dem Leben der Orktruppe ein Ende gesetzt hatten. Natürlich hatten diese Kreaturen ihre Feinde dargestellt, aber trotzdem war er über seine Tat nicht froh.

Er verabscheute es, irgendjemandem, egal ob dunkles Wesen oder Tier, das wenige zu nehmen, was ihm noch geblieben war. Wer hatte schon das Recht zu töten? Er hatte schon lange gewusst, dass er nicht als Kämpfer geboren worden war, sondern als Diplomat. Genau wie sein Bruder...

Mit diesem Gedanken war er wieder bei der gestrigen Nacht und seiner Entscheidung, sich als neuer Wächter ihres Gefangenen bereit zu stellen.

Schnell richtete er sich von seinem Nachtlager auf. Bereits jetzt, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, herrschte viel Betrieb.

Eine Gruppe Elben versammelte sich soeben, um auf die Jagd zu gehen. Doch immer wieder während ihrer Diskussion, wie sie sich am besten aufteilen sollten, warfen sie misstrauische Blicke in seine Richtung.

Seine Rede am Vorabend war immer noch präsent und auch wenn sie es nicht zugaben, seine Worte hatten sie nicht vergessen. Doch nur bei den wenigsten lösten sie Willigkeit zum Überlegen oder gar Verständnis aus. Die meisten verspürten eher Wut und Groll, wenn sie daran dachten.

Aber das kümmerte Taurlass im Moment wenig. Er hatte nun ein Ziel vor Augen und so lief er raschen Schrittes los, um Elloth, ihren Anführer, aufzusuchen.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert. Wie so oft war er in der Krone einer riesigen Eiche gesessen, stumm und mit glasigen Augen, den Blick weit in die Ferne gerichtet. Keiner wusste, woran er in diesen einsamen Augenblicken dachte, er teilte seine Gedanken grundsätzlich mit niemandem.

In ihrem Gespräch waren nicht viele Worte gefallen. Elloth hatte sich damit begnügt, sein Gegenüber gründlich zu mustern. Taurlass war es so vorgekommen, als würde der dunkelhaarige Elb tief in seine Seele schauen. Wie Abertausende Eiskristalle, die sich regelrecht in ihn hineinbohrten. Doch er hatte diesem Blick standgehalten und durfte letztendlich die bisherige Wache des Orks ablösen.

Nun war Taurlass auf dem Weg zum Hauptplatz.

Dort angekommen sah er schon von weitem die seltsame Kreatur

zusammengesunken an einen Baumstamm gelehnt und mit gesenktem Kopf. Direkt hinter ihr stand einer der Erstgeborenen, immer wachsam den Gefangenen beobachtend.

Schnell lief Taurlass auf sie zu. Noch ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, hob der Ork den Kopf.

Müde sah er aus, jedoch auch ehrlich interessiert. Für den Elben war es sowieso ein Rätsel, dass dieses dunkle Wesen nicht schon längst durch die Sonne ausgetrocknet war. Normalerweise hielten sie ihre heißen, grellen Strahlen nichtmals eine Stunde aus. Doch der Gefangene war noch erstaunlich fit.

Nach einer kurzen Musterung sprach der Blondhaarige den Wächter an, der ihn bereits erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Du kannst gehen. Ich habe die Erlaubnis, deine Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

Man konnte kaum übersehen, wie sehr sich sein Gegenüber freute. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und seine Augen strahlten mit _Anor_ um die Wette. Mit federnden Schritten ging der Elb an ihm vorbei und flüsterte: „Rim galu."

Verwirrt schüttelte Taurlass den Kopf, doch wenn er genauer überlegte, konnte er durchaus ein wenig Glück bei seinem Vorhaben gebrauchen.

Elegant sank er in die Hocke, bis er mit dem Ork auf gleicher Augenhöhe war. Wie sollte er nun beginnen? Sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihm ginge, schien ihm überflüssig. Er hatte sicherlich schon besseres erlebt, als von seinen Erzfeinden gefangen genommen zu werden. Aber andererseits wäre es sonst vielleicht unfreundlich und auf keinen Fall wollte der Blondhaarige die Gastfreundschaft seines Volkes in Frage stellen.

So erhob er seine Stimme und gab ihr einen beruhigenden, mitfühlenden Klang:

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Wie erwartet wandelte sich der offene Gesichtsausruck des Orks in eine düstere Miene.

„Ich werde hier für wie weiß wie lange festgehalten, mit nichts anderem als brütender Hitze und hochnäsigen Elben um mich rum und du fragst mich, wie es mir geht? Ersticken werde ich an eurer Sturheit und eurem Stolz! Aber andererseits hättet ihr mich auch töten können. Besonders nachdem ich euch das Gewünschte nicht gesagt habe."

„Das stimmt, doch töten wir nur, wenn wir keine andere Wahl haben", antwortete der Erstgeborene.

Daraufhin hing eine bleierne Stille zwischen ihnen und das Gespräch hatte eine Wendung genommen, die er nun ganz und gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

„Verrätst du mir, warum dir die Sonne scheinbar nichts ausmacht? Ich dachte stets, deine Artgenossen verabscheuen ihre Wärme und Helligkeit."

„Ich bin eben nicht so wie die anderen", entgegnete die Kreatur ziemlich heftig.

Doch mit diesem Satz wuchs die Neugier des Elben nur umso mehr. Mit fragendem Blick schaute er seinen Gegenüber an. Dieser schien sich durch die Aufmerksamkeit sehr unwohl zu fühlen und blickte trotzig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Taurlass wollte schon fast aufgeben und seufzend seine Wächterposition einnehmen, als plötzlich erneut die grollende Stimme zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Wir müssen immer in der Festung blieben, außer wenn wir Nachtwache haben. Die meisten bleiben sowieso freiwillig drinnen, aber ich brauche einfach irgendwann mal was anderes als enge, hohe, angsteinflößende schwarze Wände, abgestandene Luft und dauernde Dunkelheit. Ich ertrage das nach einer gewissen Zeit einfach nicht mehr. Deshalb nutze ich jede Gelegenheit, um raus zu kommen...

Einmal hatte ich wieder Nachtwache. Ich suche mir stets eine ruhige, verlassene Ecke. Schließlich bin ich irgendwann eingeschlafen und wachte erst wieder bei strahlendem Sonnenschein auf. Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben! Soweit ich zurückdenken kann, lautete der Befehl: 'Haltet euch niemals bei Tage draußen auf! Selbst in der Nacht sollt ihr euch vom Mondlicht hüten!' Zur Erklärung zeigte uns unser Meister verkohlte Leichen, ausgedörrte Körper und geistig verwirrte Wesen. Alle waren sie Orks und wurden von Sonne und Mond innerlich wie äußerlich zerstört. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich das überleben konnte. Es grenzt schon fast an ein Wunder..."

Zum Schluss war er immer leiser geworden und am Ende blickte er mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck neben sich ins Gras.

Diese Erzählung hatte alle Hoffnungen des Erstgeborenen übertroffen. Anscheinend hatte er sogar noch einen sehr redseligen Ork vor sich, wenn er denn wollte. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schwer werden, mehr über ihren Gefangen herauszufinden, wie er zu Anfang dachte...

TBC...

_Valar_: Die Ainur, die aus Ilúvatars Gedanken entsprungen sind, in physischer, greifbarer Gestalt. Mit einem Körper als Hülle wurden sie nach Arda gesandt und nannten sich seitdem die Valar.

_Anor_: Sonne

_Rim galu_: Viel Glück!

Nachwort:

Wieder nicht geschafft, dass unter 'Widmung' dein Name steht? Dann aber schnell! Schick mir ein Review!

Apropos Review... Tanja, Duathwen, Qesse, gibt es euch noch? Ich stehe kurz davor eine Vermisstenanzeige aufzugeben! 'g'


	7. Last hope

Hallo! Hier bin ich wieder!! 'in leere Zimmer starr' OK, hat wohl doch ein wenig zu lange gedauert. :-) Noch jemand da?

Na gut, ich geb's ja zu, hab viel zu lange gebraucht mit meinem Update. 'schuldbewusst auf Boden schau' Aber es kamen solche Sachen wie haufenweise Hausaufgaben und Abschlussfahrt dazwischen. Außerdem ist es kein Wunder, wenn ich für eine halbe Seite eine Ewigkeit brauch. Ich bin einfach nie zufrieden! 'g' Aber jetzt geht's ja weiter.

Nyella:

Hi! Danke für dein Review! Fühle mich geschmeichelt!

Von Elsfalaths und Taurlass' Vater hörst du hier in voller Länge! Er hat begonnen ein Eigenleben zu führen und hat unbedingt auf eine größere Rolle bestanden! grins Bleib dran, ja? HDGDL

Elbendrache:

Hallihallo! Vieeelen Dank für dein Review, hat mich riesig gefreut!! Natürlich hast du Recht, Lembas ist nur Reiseproviant. War im 'Silmarillion' noch nicht so weit, auf den nächsten Seiten wurd's nämlich beschrieben. Also danke für deinen Hinweis! Da merkt man, dass du aufmerksam liest:-D

Ebenfalls danke für deine Mail, echt nett von dir! Ich müsste dir schon längst zurückschreiben, nicht wahr? Werde ich auf jeden Fall noch machen! 'Schwur ableg'

Berendis:

Huhuu! Ein neues Gesicht!!! Zumindest unter den Reviewern ;-) Ist echt lieb von dir, dass du angefangen hast meine Storys zu lesen! Ich möchte alle Meinungen hören und wenn dann noch eine von einer erfolgreichen Autorin darunter ist... 'g' Ich hoffe, du bleibst weiterhin dabei! 'knuddl'

Joshua:

Hi! Hab ja in meiner letzten Mail (die ist schon angekommen, oder?) bereits gesagt, dass ich's einfach klasse finde, dass du mitliest! Danke!! Wie steht's eigentlich mit deinen FFs?

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Wenn ich so die Hitzahl mit der Reviewzahl vergleiche... Wie kann es sein, dass meine Story 81!-mal angeklickt wurde, aber nur 11! Leute mir ihre Meinung geschrieben haben?? Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, ich habe bis jetzt noch nie jemanden gelyncht! Fragt meine bisherigen Reviewer! Sie wurden weder von mir bedroht, noch gefoltert oder gar geköpft, sie können euch also noch antworten. :-)

Die Widmung lasse ich ab jetzt weg. Ich denke, ich brauche sie jetzt nicht mehr als Lockmittel 'g' Außerdem klingt es nicht als würde es von Herzen kommen, wenn ich immer schreibe: 'Widmung geht an so und so, du warst die Schnellste!' Ich heb's mir ab jetzt für Besonderheiten auf. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das.

Aber genug, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Gedanken: kursiv

_**Mittag des 1. Tages nach Gefangennahme des Orks**_

**7. Kapitel: Last hope **

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel über Cuiviénen.

Es hätte der herrlichste Sommertag sein können, aber der Schein trog. Denn die Sonne, strahlend schön, verhöhnte mit ihrem Lächeln die vielen Leichen, die die Erde bedeckten. Leichen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten.

Einerseits das edle Antlitz der gefallenen Elben, deren Körper von einem matten, goldenen Lichtschein umgeben waren und deren Gesichtszüge hart geworden waren durch die wilde Entschlossenheit und Wut gegenüber ihrer Feinde.

Andererseits die Diener Melkors mit einer Maske aus purem Entsetzen auf Grund der Tatsache, dass die eingebildeten Elben ihrem Leben ein Ende gesetzt hatten.

Nur eines hatten beide Geschlechter gemeinsam, die leblosen Augen.

Nicht umsonst besagt ein Sprichwort: „Die Augen sind die Türen der Seele." Nun war die Seele bereits geflohen und hatte nur ihre Hülle zurückgelassen. Somit waren die Augen leer und hinter den Türen verbarg sich nichts mehr...

Immer noch suchten leichtverletzte Elben nach möglichen Überlebenden und Familienangehörigen zwischen den vielen Opfern.

Frauen knieten sich neben ihre gefallenen Männer und ihre verkrümmte Haltung, das Zucken ihrer Schultern verriet ihre stummen Tränen. Junge Elbenkinder schrieen nach ihren Eltern. Es war ein Bild des Jammers.

Vereinzelte Erstgeborene trugen die Leichen der Orks und die Kadaver der Wolfsbestien zusammen, um sie auf einem Haufen zu verbrennen.

Eine Gruppe wurde zusammengestellt, damit sie auch weiträumig nach Überlebenden suchen und die Grenzen ihres Lagers stärker überwachen konnten. Sie brachen mit ernsten Gesichtern auf und nur in ihren Augen erkannte man den unermesslichen Schmerz, den sie erlitten hatten.

Es war ein schwer erkaufter Sieg gewesen. Ein Sieg ohne Feier, ohne Ruhm, ohne Ehre...

OOO 

Als Ithilborn endlich aus der Dunkelheit entlassen wurde und er seine Augen öffnete, blendete ihn das grelle Licht. Es war so hell, dass es ihn sogar noch durch seine geschlossenen Lider quälte.

Wo war er? War er tot oder lebendig?

Hatte nicht einmal jemand behauptet, dass, wenn man starb, einen das Ewige Licht empfing und man im Paradies angelangt wäre? Doch ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich das Paradies anders vorgestellt.

Ohne Schmerzen, voll Zufriedenheit und mit Erfüllung seiner Träume. Er jedoch war verletzt, alles andere als zufrieden und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sich das Sterben gewünscht hatte.

Konnte das der Tod sein? Er blinzelte abermals und schaffte es diesmal sogar sich ein wenig umzuschauen. Auf einen Schlag kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

Rückblick 

Er hatte allein gegen ein Dutzend bösartiger Kreaturen gekämpft, bis er schließlich erschöpft und aus einigen Wunden blutend auf den Waldboden gesunken war.

Bevor er sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte, bemerkte er noch, wie sechs dieser Monster plötzlich fortliefen. Alle in dieselbe Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso sie plötzlich von ihm abgelassen hatten, aber er war mehr als froh darüber. Vielleicht dachten sie, dass er schon gestorben war.

Die restlichen sechs hatten bereits mit seinem Schwert Bekanntschaft schließen dürfen. Mit seiner blanken Klinge, die er mit der rechten Hand führen musste, nachdem sein linker Arm von einem Pfeil durchbohrt worden war.

Er hatte sich ohne Zweifel tapfer geschlagen, aber nach der letzten Bestie hatten ihn seine Kräfte verlassen.

Ende Rückblick 

Er musste ziemlich lange bewusstlos gewesen sein, denn jetzt stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel. Es durfte ungefähr Mittag sein. Es wunderte ihn, dass ihn bisher noch niemand gefunden hatte.

Er verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick von seiner körperlichen Verfassung. Er hatte zahlreiche offene Wunden davongetragen, die immer noch bluteten. Wenn nicht bald jemand ihm helfen würde, könnte sein hoher Blutverlust problematisch werden. Außerdem bereitete ihm die Pfeilverletzung höllische Schmerzen.

Der Fremdkörper steckte immer noch in seinem Oberarm und war durch die unglückliche Lage des Elben noch weiter eingedrungen. Der Erstgeborene hatte ihn bisher noch nicht entfernt. Dadurch würde nur aus einer weiteren Stelle Blut fließen und das war das Wenigste, was er im Moment gebrauchen konnte.

Doch er hatte gelernt, dass man sich in Notsituationen immer selbst helfen sollte. Deshalb biss er die Zähen zusammen und versuchte wankend auf die Beine zu kommen.

Er kam sich wie ein hilfloses Baby vor, das nach und nach probiert die ersten Schritte zu machen.

Als ersten Erfolg das Krabbeln auf allen Vieren, dann die nächsten zögerlichen Versuche auf den Füßen zu stehen und kleine tapsende Schritte zu vollbringen. Immer wieder knickt das Kleinkind ein, weil die Last des eigenen Körpers einfach zu groß ist. Doch es hält solange durch, bis es endlich das geschafft hat, was es sich immer gewünscht hatte – laufen.

Genauso fühlte sich der schwarzhaarige Elb, als er endlich nach etlichen vergeblichen Versuchen ein Stück gehen konnte ohne ständig auf den Boden zu fallen. Aber kurz darauf ließ er sich erschöpft an einem Baumstamm herabsinken, wie ein Baby, das sich soeben entschlossen hatte, doch viel lieber getragen zu werden.

Durch die anhaltende Belastung hatten seine Wunden nur noch stärker zu bluten begonnen.

Er hätte lieber nicht versuchen sollen zurück zum Lager zu laufen. Aber er war so verzweifelt gewesen, dass ihn niemand finden würde! Dass er hier elendig zu Grunde gehen würde mit der Unkenntnis, ob es seiner Familie gut ging und ob die anderen Wächter den feindlichen Angriff abwehren konnten.

Nun saß er hier und war nahe daran den Verstand zu verlieren. Er hatte sich stets dadurch ausgezeichnet Stärke zu beweisen. Vor allem nachdem einer seiner Söhne dem Bösen verfallen war und der andere versuchte, ihn davon wieder zu befreien, und er seiner geliebten Frau und seiner einzigen Tochter Halt geben musste.

Er war einer der Ruhigsten und Bedachtesten aus seinem Volk. Er hatte schnell gelernt seine Gefühle zu zügeln. Doch nun kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem alles hervorbrach. Damals hatte er gefasst sein müssen, aber jetzt war niemand da, für den er hätte stark sein müssen.

Ungehindert liefen Tränen über sein schmutzverkrustetes Gesicht, hinterließen Salzspuren auf seinen Wangen.

Sein Blick verschleierte sich. Nicht nur auf Grund der Tränen, sondern weil er den momentanen Schmerz ausblenden wollte. Deshalb richtete er seine Augen auf die Bäume und konzentrierte sich auf das Rauschen der Blätter.

Dies war eine der vielen Gaben der Erstgeborenen. Sie konnten ihrer Realität einfach entfliehen und sich in ihrem Gedankenstrom treiben lassen. Diesen Umstand ausnützend, ließ Ithilborn seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

Wer wusste schon, wie lange er hier noch lag?

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich selbst, wie er kniend und mit weit geöffneten Armen jemanden begrüßen wollte. Es war ein

Elbenkind, das von zwei jungen Burschen an jeweils einer Hand gehalten wurde.

Sie rannten laut rufend auf ihn zu, alle ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht. Die Drei kamen immer näher und schließlich erkannte er sie – seine beiden Söhne, die ihre kleine Schwester in die Mitte genommen hatten.

Voll Erwartung erhob er sich und schloss schließlich alle freudig in seine Arme. Er wollte sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen und stattdessen ewig in dieser Haltung verharren.

Dann blickte er auf und sah im Hintergrund seine zauberhafte Frau stehen, ein warmes Lächeln in ihrem makellosen Antlitz und ihre grünen Augen glitzerten vor Glück. Ebenfalls ein Anblick, von dem er sich nie lösen wollte.

Doch plötzlich wurde diese traute Familienidylle von durchdringenden, widerhallenden Rufen gestört, die einfach nicht in dieses Bild hineinpassten. Zuvor waren keine Worte nötig gewesen, jeder konnte in den Augen des jeweilig anderen lesen wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch.

Der Elb sah sich beunruhigt um. Auf einmal verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen und er starrte geradewegs einen der unzähligen Bäume des Waldes an.

Er lauschte gespannt und tatsächlich! Es klang, als würde man nach jemandem suchen.

_Als würde man **mich** suchen_, dachte er sich.

Verwundert drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte ungläubig der Person entgegen, die schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zukam.

Es war ein junger Elb mit haselnussbraunem Haar und schlaksigem Körperbau, der erst vor Kurzem zum Wächter erhoben worden war.

Deshalb marschierte er auch geradewegs, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass vielleicht noch Feinde in der Nähe lauerten und er Vorsicht walten lassen musste, auf den Verwundeten zu.

Es war unmöglich nicht zu bemerken, wie aufregend der junge Wächter alles fand. Seine Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß, seine Augen leuchteten vor Tatendrang und sein Lächeln verriet, wie stolz er darüber war, dass ausgerechnet er einen Überlebenden gefunden hatte.

Ithilborn konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als das freudige Lachen auf dem Antlitz des Erstgeborenen auf einen Schlag wie weggewischt war, jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich und es eine ungesunde graue Verfärbung annahm, kaum hatte er das viele Blut entdeckt.

Als wäre der junge Elb gegen eine Glaswand gelaufen, blieb er nun wie versteinert stehen und schaute desorientiert in alle Richtungen.

Sein Blick schweifte über die zahlreichen Bäume des Waldes, die sich weiterhin sanft im Wind bogen, als wäre nichts passiert, über die im Hintergrund liegenden Kadaver der Wolfsbestien, die sich von dieser Idylle grotesk abhoben und blieb schließlich an dem Verletzten hängen, der ihn beinah belustigt musterte. Verwirrt erwiderte er dessen Augenkontakt.

_Wie konnte dieser Elb sich über ihn lustig machen? Er bekam schließlich nicht alle Tage einen blutüberströmten, von scharfen Krallen zerrissenen Kameraden vorgesetzt! Und genau diese Person brachte es zustande in ihrem jetzigen grauenvollen Zustand sich über ihn, ihren Retter!, zu amüsieren!_

Verständnislos wandte er sich ab und rief ungeduldig nach seinen Gefährten.

_Sollten sie sich doch um diesen... Elb kümmern!_

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er immer wieder voller Erwartung auf Unterstützung hinter sich sah. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme direkt neben ihm und der junge Wächter zuckte vor Schreck unwillkürlich zusammen:

„Möchtest du unserem Freund denn nicht helfen?"

Der Angesprochene wollte zuerst etwas erwidern, überlegte es sich dann jedoch auf Grund des ernsten, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Blick seines Gegenübers anders und begann schließlich mürrisch die Wunden Ithilborns notdürftig zu versorgen.

Ein paar Verbände und ein schmerzstillendes Kraut mussten reichen, bis sie den Verletzten auf eine selbstgebaute Trage hieven und zum Lager tragen konnten. Dort hatten sie die restlichen nötigen Utensilien und ein ausgebildeter Heiler konnte sich seiner annehmen.

Nach einer Weile, in der bedrückende Stille geherrscht hatte, sprach Ithilenborn seinen Helfer an. Er hatte bisher still die Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen, doch als sein Helfer immer noch wütend auf ihn schien, brach er das Schweigen:

„Es tut mir leid, falls ich Euch in Eurer Ehre verletzt habe. Aber ich konnte mich, bevor Ihr gekommen seid, nur mit düsteren Gedanken und wehmütigen Erinnerungen beschäftigen, da brauchte ich einfach mal einen helleren Moment. Ich hatte schon beinahe vergessen, wie sich Lächeln anfühlt. Außerdem müsst Ihr verstehen, dass ich nicht direkt über Euch gelacht habe, sondern über Euren plötzlichen Wandel. Ihr hättet Euch mal in einem Spiegel sehen müssen!"

Daraufhin musste selbst der braunhaarige Elb grinsen und im Stillen gab er dem anderen Recht. Er musste wirklich komisch ausgesehen haben.

Zum Glück war er jemand, der nicht stundenlang sauer oder beleidigt sein konnte. Deshalb nickte er zur Bestätigung, dass er verstanden habe, und sah den Verwundeten offen an. Als er in dessen graue Augen blickte, die noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit von Schmerz erfüllt gewesen waren, schämte er sich für sein Verhalten.

Er konnte nichtmals erahnen, was sein Gegenüber durchgemacht hatte! Aber ehrlich gesagt, wollte er das auch gar nicht. Ihm reichten schon die vielen Wunden, die nun größtenteils von Verbänden verdeckt wurden.

Endlich konnten sie mit vereinten Kräften den Schwarzhaarigen auf die Trage legen und vorsichtig zum Lager bringen. Es war höchste Zeit, dass sich ein erfahrener Heiler um ihn kümmerte, denn inzwischen sah er mehr tot als lebendig aus. Immer öfter drohte er in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu sinken und sein Blick verschleierte sich mehr und mehr...

OOO 

Die Orks waren die restliche Nacht bis zur Morgendämmerung in zügigem Laufschritt marschiert. Stets unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Anführers, der nicht zauderte mit seiner Peitsche Disziplin und Ordnung zu schaffen.

Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre kurz nach ihrem Rückzug von den Elben eine Massenpanik ausgebrochen! Jeder hätte in einer anderen Richtung sein Heil gesucht, nur um ihren überlegenen Gegnern zu entfliehen.

Doch ihre erwartete Verfolgung blieb aus. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Erstgeborenen genügend Personen ihres Volkes zu betrauern und zu wenig kampfesfähige Männer zur Hetzjagd.

Anscheinend waren einige schwer verletzt, ansonsten hätte dieses eingebildete Gezücht sicherlich Rache an den Mördern ihrer Freunde üben wollen und sie deshalb voll Grimm ausdauernd verfolgt.

Bei dieser Vorstellung schien bei dem Anführer der Orks eine regelrechte Gedankenlawine losgetreten zu werden:

_Was für ein Aufwand! Es gab doch noch viel mehr von dieser grauenhaft sensiblen Gattung! Wegen solch ein paar Toten gleich Tränen zu vergießen und sie in einer festlichen Zeremonie zu Grabe zu tragen, wie umständlich! _

_Bei ihnen selbst wurde erst gar nicht viel Zeit verschwendet. Die Orks wurden dort liegengelassen, wo sie gestorben waren und nur die wertvollen Waffen wurden vom Blut gesäubert und in die Festung gebracht. Über die Gefallenen wurde nicht geredet, geschweige denn getrauert. _

_Sie waren doch selbst Schuld an ihrem Tod! Sie hatten sich schlicht und einfach als zu schwach erwiesen. Sie hatten von Anfang an gelernt sich zu verteidigen und hatten sich schweren Prüfungen unterzogen, aber wenn es darauf ankam, versagten sie. Wenn sie selbst erst zu spät einen Angriff bemerkten und deswegen mit ihrem Tod bezahlten, lag es an ihnen! _

_Vielleicht war ihr Ableben sogar willkommen, denn ein Sprichwort besagt: „Nur die Stärksten überleben!" Also warum seine Geduld für unerfahrene Krieger verschwenden, wenn diese sich letztendlich als zu schwach erweisen?_

Inzwischen war die Furcht in Nüchternheit umgeschlagen.

Bis sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Weg auf den Boden erkämpft hatten, waren die Orks in Reih und Glied marschiert. Dann suchten sie Schutz unter mehreren hervorstehenden Felsen. Sie hatten nicht viel Weg zurückgelegt, doch der Wald, der die Grenze des Elbenreiches markierte, lichtete sich bereits.

Dennoch konnten sie tagsüber auf Grund der Sonne nicht weiterreisen, sondern erst, wenn sich die Dämmerung auf die Erde senkte.

Mittlerweile war die Panik verflogen und die Diener Melkors konnten wieder klar denken. Noch begnügten sie sich damit, mit ihren letzten Gräueltaten zu prahlen, aber schon bald würden sie diese in die Tat umsetzen wollen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie begriffen, dass das, was ihnen versprochen worden war, nicht eingetroffen war.

Ihr Herrscher hatte zwar eindeutig befohlen, die Gefangenen am Leben zu lassen, doch hin und wieder durften sie Hand an ihre Opfer legen, um ihren Gewaltdrang und Blutdurst zu stillen.

Zusätzlich wäre es bereits zum Eingewöhnen, denn das, was die Erstgeborenen in den Folterkammern Utumnos erwartet hätte, befand sich außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungskraft - was die allgemeine Schmerzensgrenze und die Kreativität des Dunklen Fürsten betraf.

Aber leider hatten die Orks niemanden, an dem sie ihre eigenen Künste hätten ausprobieren können. Sie hatten keine Beute gemacht, nichtmals mit einem Wurm dieses erbärmlichen Gezüchts konnten sie ihrem Herrn dienen! Mit dieser Erkenntnis würde bald blinde Wut ihr Denken vernebeln und sie würden nicht davor scheuen, ihre Wut an ihresgleichen auszulassen.

Wie geahnt arteten bald die gemurrten Äußerungen und innerlich zehrende Wut in unkontrollierten Schwerthieben und Kampfgebrüll aus.

Die Diener Melkors waren durch ihre Niederlage gekränkt; sie hatten es satt, jeden Tag warten zu müssen bis die Sonne hinter den Berggipfeln verschwand und sie endlich ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten; und sie wollten nicht länger wie Dreck behandelt werden!

Diese gesammelten Emotionen entluden sich nun in einem schrecklichen Gemetzel, wo nichtmals ihr Anführer Einhalt gebieten konnte, indem er dem nächstbesten Ork den Kopf abhackte und schrie, dass es jedem so ergehen sollte, wenn er nicht sofort aufhörte!

Doch seine Drohung ging in dem lärmenden Kampfgetümmel einfach unter und niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung. Es schien beinahe so, als würden sich die Diener Melkors in wenigen Momenten selbst ausgerottet haben, als plötzlich der Schrei eines Vogels alles übertönte. Auf den Fingerzeig eines Orks hin, starrte jeder auf zum Himmel.

Vergessen war die brodelnde Wut und der Wille, irgendjemanden zu töten, Hauptsache es floss Blut. Eine unheimliche Stille hatte sich über die dunklen Krieger gelegt, die alle in ihrer Schwertbewegung innehielten und mit unglaublicher Spannung die Krähe beobachteten, die weit über ihnen kreiste.

Andere hätten nun gelacht, weswegen sie sich durch einen harmlosen Vogel von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten ließen und ihn schier ängstlich beäugten. Doch die Orks wussten es besser.

Dieses Tier diente dem Schwarzen Herrscher als Späher und es würde keine Sekunde zögern, seinem Herrn solch ein Fehlverhalten zu berichten. Wie ihr Gebieter darauf reagieren würde, mussten sie sich erst gar nicht ausmalen.

In wilder Hast verstauten sie ihre Waffen und marschierten zügig weiter in Richtung Utumno, voller Furcht, was sie dort wohl erwarten mochte.

OOO 

Einige Meilen entfernt gelangten die drei Erstgeborenen mit dem Verletzten nach einstündigem Fußmarsch schließlich ins Lager.

Von dem einstigen Schlachtfeld war inzwischen nichts mehr zu sehen und die Trauernden hatten sich in ihre Behausungen zurückgezogen. Nur vereinzelte dünne Rauchsäulen von den verbrennenden Leichen zeugten von dem nächtlichen Kampf.

Aus einem Haus der Heiler, die nun für einige Zeit genügend beschäftigt sein würden, eilte gerade eine blonde Elbin, die Frau des Verletzten, wie sie wussten.

„Ithilborn, Ithilborn!", rief sie aufgeregt und stoppte erst, als sie direkt vor dessen Trage stand, die mittlerweile auf dem Boden abgestellt worden war.

Mit besorgter Miene beugte sie sich über ihren Mann und untersuchte ihn flink mit kundigen Händen.

Sie hatte sich schon immer für den Körperbau und die pflanzliche Heilkraft interessiert und war schließlich von dem Großteil der männlichen Heiler akzeptiert worden. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich sogar schon Ansehen verschafft und war für ihr Können berühmt.

So traten die drei Wächter respektvoll zurück und ließen sie ihre Arbeit verrichten.

Nach einer kurzen, jedoch gründlichen Musterung hatte sich die Blondhaarige Klarheit über die Schwere der Verletzungen verschafft. Mit erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck blickte sie zu den drei Erstgeborenen auf und sprach leise:

„Es ist nur halb so schlimm wie es aussieht! Den Armbruch kann ich schnell richten und es sind keine Organe verletzt worden. Nur die komplizierte Pfeilverletzung und der hohe Blutverlust bereiten mir Sorgen, aber das bekomme ich schon wieder in den Griff."

Ihre Stimme klang zuversichtlich und verriet nichts von dem Sturm der Gefühle, der in ihr tobte. Nur wer genau beobachtete konnte erkennen, wie ihre Hände leicht zitterten, als sie über die inzwischen wieder blutigen Verbände strich.

Nach einer kurzen Anweisung trugen die drei Wächter den Verwundeten ins Haus der Heiler und legten ihn auf einer Liege ab. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass für ihn gut gesorgt wurde, verabschiedeten sie sich.

Ithilborn war immer noch nicht erwacht. Sein Antlitz war blass und verlieh dem ansonsten an Körper und Geist starken Elben einen schwächlichen Ausdruck.

Seine Frau kümmerte sich rührend um ihn und schien erst beruhigt, nachdem sie ihm ein wenig Wasser eingeflößt, seine Verbände gewechselt und den schwarzgefiederten Pfeil entfernt hatte.

Nun saß sie neben ihrem Mann, streichelte ihm immer wieder liebevoll über die nasskalte Stirn und flüsterte beschwörende Worte. Erst als plötzlich ein junges Elbenkind von ungefähr 6 Jahren eintrat, sah die Elbin auf und fragte überrascht:

„Menelmîr, was tust du denn hier?"

„Hat _Ada_ sich weh getan", kam stattdessen die Gegenfrage und das kleine dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit den grüngrauen Augen ging zögernd in Richtung der Liege Ithilborns.

„Ja, das hat er. Böse Tiere haben ihn verwundet", antwortete die Blonde und betrachtete ihre Tochter traurig.

Diese hatte ihr Ziel schließlich erreicht.

Als sie das erschlaffte, bleiche Gesicht ihres Vaters sah, legte sie ein Ohr auf seine Brust und lauschte, wie um sich zu vergewissern, ob sein Herz noch schlug. Mit angestrengt konzentrierter Miene wartete sie, bis sie schließlich die Hand des Erstgeborenen in die ihre nahm und vorsichtig streichelte.

„Ich tu pusten, dann besser", nuschelte das Kind und begann voller Eifer auf die zuvor noch gestreichelte Hand zu blasen.

Seine Mutter lächelte leicht auf Grund der kindlichen Naivität. Für die Kleinen war das Leben so einfach und jedes Problem so leicht zu lösen...

Aber warum sollte sie nun diese Illusion zerstören? Ihm diese bemerkenswerte Unbefangenheit nehmen? Im Moment gab es keinen Anlass zur Sorge, der Zustand ihres Mannes war stabil. Falls sich etwas ändern sollte, würde ihre kleine Tochter es früh genug bemerken. Egal ob sie als _Nana_ es ihr gesagt hätte oder nicht.

TBC... 

­­

_Ada_: Papa

_Nana_: Mama

_Ithilborn_: Mondbaum

_Menelmîr_: Himmelsjuwel

Nachwort:

Etwas Gutes hat es doch, wenn man in der falschen Schrift und in einem viel zu kleinen Schriftgrad schreibt... dieses Kapitel sollte ursprünglich 20 Seiten lang sein, aber ich habe kurzerhand zwei Kapis daraus gemacht. Wisst ihr was das bedeutet? Genau! Ich kann das nächste Chapter schnellstmöglichst updaten, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Mindestens 5 Reviews! Dann geht's sofort weiter, versprochen! 'wer hat gerade von Erpressung gesprochen:-D'


	8. Temptation

_Mae Govannen!_ Schon wieder ist ein Monat vergangen und Weihnachten rückt immer näher. Wer schätzt, dass es dieses Mal Weiße Weihnacht geben wird? fragend umherschau Ich hoffe es! Schöne dicke Schneeflocken, das wär's doch, oder?

Aber ich verlier mich schon wieder, zurück zum Thema. Ich hoffe, ich mache euch eine Freude, indem ich das neue Kapitel frühzeitiger reingestellt habe! Ja, mir fehlen nämlich immer noch 2 Reviews! anklagender Blick Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich so gütig war und euch nicht länger auf die Folter spanne! grins

Jetzt müsst ihr nur noch meine Antworten auf die Reviews über euch ergehen lassen und dann entlasse ich euch in ein düsteres Kapitel... geheimnisvolles Grinsen

Elbendrache:

Hi! Danke für deine nette Mail und für dein Angebot ;-) Stimmt, ich hab's wirklich oft neu hochgeladen, um einige Formatierungen einzufügen. (die ja leider nicht zulässt!) Beim 5. Mal ist mir dann wieder eingefallen, wie man das leichter ausbessern kann grins Denn dadurch, dass meine Updates immer so lang zurückliegen, muss ich mich immer erst wieder eingewöhnen. Vor allem, wenn wieder was verändert hat. Und zu deiner Frage: Jep, ich schreib WIP. Deshalb auch immer die langen Wartezeiten ;-)

Berendis:

Trotz deiner angeblichen Einfallslosigkeit hast du doch 4 aussagekräftige Sätze hinbekommen! ;-) Danke!!

(Ist ein Update deinerseits bald in Planung?) g

Nyella:

Vieeelen lieben Dank, dass du immer noch dabei bist und treu reviewst! knuddl

Gedanken: kursiv

_**Nachmittag des 1. Tages nach Gefangennahme des Orks**_

**8. Kapitel: Temptation **

Im Wald bei dem improvisierten Lager der Elben herrschte wohltuende Ruhe, nur manchmal durch das Stimmengewirr einiger Erstgeborener unterbrochen, die über eine neue Strategie zum Auffinden der Burg des Dunklen Reiters diskutierten.

Die Blätter der Bäume rauschten sanft im Wind, Eidechsen holten ihren Schönheitsschlaf in den heißen Sonnenstrahlen des Sommers nach und die Vögel stimmten eine fröhliche Melodie an.

Doch diese friedvolle Atmosphäre zeigte bei dem Ork, der immer noch an einen Baumstamm festgebunden war, keinerlei Wirkung.

Finster starrte er vor sich hin, als ob er die Blumen vor sich zum Welken bringen wolle. Aber in Wirklichkeit nahm er sie gar nicht wahr, sondern schien einen Wettstreit mit seinen Gedanken zu führen.

_Schon einen ganzen Tag saß er hier unnütz fest! Stattdessen hätte er schon zehn Opfer auswählen und abschlachten können! Aber dennoch hatte es auch durchaus Vorteile, ein Gefangener der Elben zu sein... _

_Noch nie hatte ein Spion eine bessere Chance gehabt, näher an seinen Feinden zu sein! Er selbst könnte nun bestens die Gewohnheiten und Schwächen dieses Volkes auskundschaften... _

_Und wenn er sich schließlich befreit hätte, würde er seinem Meister Bericht erstatten und sicherlich fürstlich belohnt werden!_

Bei dieser Vorstellung blickte er begierig zu der Gruppe hinüber, die sich immer noch auf der ihm unbekannten Sprache beriet.

Im Geiste sah er sich bereits als die rechte Hand des Dunklen Herrschers neben dessen Thron sitzen. Fortwährend nach seiner Meinung gefragt und derjenige, der die Folter eines üblen Verräters übernehmen durfte, wenn Melkor selbst keine Zeit dafür erübrigen konnte.

Solch traumhafte Aussichten versetzten ihn in pures Glück und Euphorie. Seine fahlen Augen glitzerten vor wilder Begeisterung und ein schiefes Grinsen entblößte seine gelben, brüchigen Zähne.

Doch auf einen Schlag wurde sein Blick wieder stumpf, das Lächeln verschwand und er war wieder vollkommen nüchtern.

_Wie sollte er sich bitteschön befreien? Glaubte er wirklich allen Ernstes, dass er es schaffen würde, ausgebildeten elbischen Kriegern zu entkommen, die alles daran setzten, genau diesen Versuch zu verhindern? _

Der Ork schaute sich vorsichtig um und entdeckte wenige Meter von ihm entfernt seinen Wächter.

Er saß im Schneidersitz an einen Felsblock gelehnt. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und sein langes goldblondes Haar fiel ihm über die Schultern ins Gesicht.

In seinen Händen hielt er eine blassblaue Blume und merkwürdigerweise schien er daran außerordentlichen Gefallen zu finden, aber der Gefangene war sich sicher, dass ihn immer wieder aufmerksame Blicke streiften.

Mit dem Gedanken an die sattgrünen Augen des Erstgeborenen kam wieder die Erinnerung an ihr kurzes Gespräch...

„Das stimmt, doch töten wir nur, wenn wir keine andere Wahl haben."

Während diesem Satz hatte der Elb ihn eindringlich angesehen und der Ork hatte ihm geglaubt.

_Dieses Volk war ganz anders als sein eigenes. Bei ihnen bezeichnete man das Töten als eine Art Vergnügen und Gelegenheit, um sich bei seinen Artgenossen zu beweisen. Sie liebten das Gefühl der Macht über Leben und Tod und ließen sich davon berauschen. _

_Genauso in den Folterkammern. Hätte sich bei ihnen jemand geweigert eine wichtige Information preiszugeben, würde er nach wenigen Momenten der grausamen Kreativität ihrer Folterknechte zum Opfer fallen. _

_Doch hier hatte man bisher noch nicht sein Standhaltevermögen auf die Probe gestellt. Gewiss würde er sich weiteren Befragungen unterziehen müssen, aber dabei blieb es auch. Keine Taten, nur Worte. _

Langsam fragte sich der Ork, ob das „eingebildete Gezücht Ilúvatars", wie sie es nannten, wirklich so unnachgiebig, schleichend tödlich und egoistisch war, wie ihr Herr es ihnen stets einschärfte.

Ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber erschien ihm gerechtfertigt, wenn nicht sogar freundlich. Und war es nicht erstaunlich, wie schnell er zu diesem Wächter – wie nannte er sich noch gleich? Taurlass? – Vertrauen gefasst hatte?

Der Gefangene konnte sich einfach keine Meinung über seine unfreiwilligen „Gastgeber" bilden. Einerseits loderte der ihm angedeihte Hass in ihm auf, andererseits versuchte er sie zu verstehen.

Bisher hatte er keine Lösung gefunden und das machte ihn fast wahnsinnig! Es gab immer zwei Stimmen, die ständig gegeneinander argumentierten und eine ähnelte verdächtig der des Dunklen Fürsten!

_Was ER wohl gerade tat?_

OOO 

Genussvoll schritt Melkor die langen Gänge seiner Festung entlang.

Der Schein der Pechfackeln, die in eisernen Halterungen seinen Weg säumten, formte bizarre Schatten an die steinernen Wände. Manchmal huschte ein Diener an ihm vorbei, ängstlich den Kopf eingezogen, aber ansonsten begegnete ihm niemand.

Doch das würde sich bald ändern. Er lief in Richtung der Werkstätten und dort wimmelte es bekanntlich vor Sklaven, die wie wild arbeiteten, um sich ihrer Haut zu erwehren.

Bei der Vorstellung von den schweißüberströmten Kreaturen, die, kaum dass sie ihn sahen, noch einen Tick schneller schufteten und peinlichst darauf Acht gaben, keinen Fehler zu machen, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln.

Doch sein Lächeln war kein warmes und mitleidiges, sondern ein eisiges und Spott umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Oh ja, er wusste sich die Loyalität seiner Diener zu erkaufen. Furcht und Lügen dienten ihm zum Zweck, aber anscheinend in einem zu geringem Maße. Zumindest bei seinen Kriegern.

Bei der Erinnerung an den Botschafter, der ihm berichtet hatte, dass sie keinen einzigen Elben gefangen genommen hatten, stieg die altbekannte Wut und Enttäuschung in ihm auf.

_Diese Orks waren nichtmals in der Lage einen gut organisierten Überfall erfolgreich durchzuführen! Stattdessen ließen sie sich von ihren Gegnern niedermetzeln und besaßen nichtmals so viel Selbstbeherrschung, dass sie sich geordnet zurückzogen! Und anstatt ihre Wut aufs Kampffeld zu verlegen, gingen sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle!_

Wenn der Dunkle Herrscher eines außer dieses Gezücht Ilúvatars hasste, dann war es Schwäche! Wenn jemand die Fassung verlor und ungebeten reagierte, wenn jemand seine Gedanken nicht zu verbergen wusste...

_Sollten die Orks wirklich seine Schöpfung sein? Schwächlinge, die kaum fähig waren sich selbst zu verteidigen, ob gegen ihr Inneres oder einen sichtbaren Gegner? Nein! **Er** hatte jedenfalls keinen Fehler gemacht! Es musste an ihrer Entwicklung liegen. Vielleicht sollte er ihren Umgang ab sofort strenger kontrollieren... _

Mit diesem Vorsatz, der neue Entschlossenheit in seinen schwarzen Augen aufglimmen ließ, bog er um die nächste Ecke, doch das Schauspiel, das sich ihm dort bot, ließ ihn abrupt stehen bleiben.

Hatte er mit Baulärm, das Klirren von einem Hammer auf Stahl beim Schmieden der Waffen oder das Sägen etlicher Baumstämme, gerechnet, wurde er enttäuscht. Diese gewöhnlichen Geräusche waren bis auf ein Minimum abgeflaut. Im Vordergrund stand das Gebrüll vieler Stimmen, das von einer Gruppe Orks herrührte, die sich um einen Einzelnen ihrer Gattung geschart hatte.

„Denkst du, du könntest uns für immer aus dem Weg gehen? Glaubst du uns würde das nicht auffallen? Oder meinst du wir sind blöd! Wir haben deine Worte nicht vergessen! Besonders weil sie aus dem Mund desjenigen kamen, dessen Beleidigung eigentlich auf ihn selbst bestens zugetroffen hätte. Nicht wahr, du elende Made?!"

Zum Schluss war der Sprecher immer lauter geworden und seine Stimme hatte ein bedrohliches Knurren angenommen. Derjenige, für den diese Worte bestimmt waren, war niemand anderes als Grischnách!

Er versuchte mit kleinen Schritten sich rückwärts der aufgebrachten Meute zu entziehen, aber sie drängte weiterhin auf ihn zu und brachte ihn somit in die gefährliche Nähe der Grube, in der heiße Flammen des Feuers aufschlugen, welches sie für die Herstellung der Schwerter benötigten. Grischnách verfluchte sich dafür, dass seine Stimme so zittrig klang, als er zum Reden ansetzte:

„Ihr... ihr seid total verrückt geworden! Euer letztes Fünkchen V... Verstand habt ihr im Wein ertränkt!"

„Sagen wir, er hat uns lediglich den nötigen Anstoß für unser Handeln gegeben", grollte sein Gegenüber, der Wortführer der Gruppe.

Wie beiläufig strich er mit einem Finger über die Klinge seines Dolches. Sanft, beinahe liebkosend.

Doch sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt, nur seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zeugten von der Bestimmtheit seiner Worte und der bisher ungestillten Mordlust.

_Er war so wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr. _

_Hatte doch tatsächlich ein schwächlicher Arbeiter, der keinerlei Erfahrung mit dem Umgang von Waffen besaß, ihn im Schwertkampf besiegt! Als wäre diese Schmach nicht bereits genug, hatten ihn die Umstehenden schamlos ausgelacht und ihn gedemütigt! Seit dieser Blamage hatte er nur darauf gewartet, seinen Groll an jemandem auszulassen. _

_Als ob sein Wunsch erhört worden war, kreuzten sich seine Wege kurz darauf mit seinem Lieblingsopfer – Grischnách! Dieser war grundsätzlich das Ziel von jeglichem Aggressionsabbau und deshalb musste er auch dieses Mal herhalten. _

Also nützte der Wortführer der Orkgruppe den Vorfall mit der Beleidigung gnadenlos aus. Somit hatte er sogar Verbündete gefunden, die nun seine Zeugen sein würden.

„Niemand beleidigt uns ohne dafür zu bezahlen! Und da du uns sowieso keinen Gefallen tun könntest, weil du ohnehin zu nichts nütze bist, müssen wir wohl mit deinem jämmerlichen Leben vorlieb nehmen", drohte er.

Für Melkor waren die letzten, leise gesprochenen Sätze nur schwer zu verstehen gewesen, aber die eindeutige Gestik des Orks hatte ihm gereicht. Bald würde die jetzige Situation eskalieren, doch nicht bevor der Dunkle Fürst seinen Nutzen daraus gezogen hätte!

Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte ein Geistesblitz ihn erreicht, für den er sich später noch ausgiebig rühmen würde.

Er würde sich Grischnách schnappen, jedoch ohne ihm somit zu helfen, sondern eher seinen Widersachern und trotzdem eine unmissverständliche Botschaft hinterlassen! Zusätzlich würde er seinen Vorsatz sogleich erfüllen, denn sogar ein Blinder konnte sehen, was für einen schlechten Einfluss dieser Ork auf seine Artgenossen hatte.

Bis jetzt hatte niemand von seiner Anwesenheit Kenntnis genommen. Viel zu sehr waren seine Sklaven damit

beschäftigt, mit neugierigen und angespannten Mienen das Schauspiel zu verfolgen. Für ihren Geschmack kam es viel zu wenig vor, dass sich die Arbeiter gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen.

Deshalb mussten sie diese Gelegenheit unbedingt ausnützen und bemerkten somit die, einige Meter hinter ihnen stehende, hochgewachsene, in einen nachtschwarzen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt nicht. Selbst als sie ein paar Schritte auf die Orks zuging, drehte sich keiner überrascht zu ihr um.

Erst als sich eine ihnen wohlbekannte, gefürchtete Stimme über den ganzen Lärm erhob und sie die Kälte spürten, die stets von ihr ausging, sprangen manche erschrocken zur Seite und senkten ihren Blick schuldig gen Boden.

„Grischnách hat ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Ihr seid nicht mehr und nicht weniger als dreckige Maden!", rief Melkor, den hoffnungsvollen Blick des bedrängten Orks auf Rettung nicht beachtend.

„Doch er ist die schlimmste und nicht würdig unter meinem Schutz zu leben", setzte er fort und jeder hörte die Verachtung, die in diesem Satz mitschwang. „Deshalb werde ich mich persönlich seiner annehmen... Doch wenn ihr eure Mordlust befriedigen wollt, dann tut das an den Wildkatzen, die euch zur Verfügung stehen! Das macht wenigstens Spaß, weil sie sich wehren und nicht gleich nach dem ersten Schlag aufgeben."

Nachdem der Schwarze Herrscher geendet hatte, machte er Grischnách mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung deutlich, dass er ihm folgen solle. Dieser nahm den Befehl nur äußerst widerwillig entgegen und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Blick auf seinen Gebieter zu.

Die anderen Orks, sichtlich enttäuscht wegen der ihnen soeben genommenen Chance ihren Frust an ihrem Lieblingsopfer auszulassen, wendeten sich nach einer heuchlerischen Verbeugung ab, um zu den Gehegen zu gehen.

Noch missfiel ihnen diese Zurückweisung, aber schon bald würden sie sich an dem wütenden Fauchen und dem anschließenden haltlosen Zittern des sterbenden Körpers der Wildkatzen ergötzen.

Melkor hatte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe gemacht zu warten, sondern lief mit langen Schritten den Gang entlang, den er vorher gekommen war. Grischnách, der rennen musste, um mit seinem Herrn mithalten zu können, spürte eine dunkle Vorahnung.

Seine bisherige Furcht war unbegründet gewesen, denn das, was ihn nun erwartete, war schrecklicher denn je! Dagegen erschienen ihm die Taten, die seine Artgenossen zweifellos mit ihm vorhatten, geradezu lächerlich. In seinem mulmigen Gefühl bestätigt, näherten sie sich den Folterkammern.

Die einzigen Räume, die niemals jemand freiwillig betreten würde und wenn sich gegen alle Hoffnungen die schweren Eisentüren hinter einem schlossen, wünschte sich jeder Einzelne auf der Stelle zu sterben.

Angst – hatte sie nicht schon längst seine Seele zerfressen? – bohrte sich immer tiefer in ihn hinein und seine Eingeweide krümmten sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Mit klammem Blick folgte er dem Dunklem Fürsten, der zwei Dienern die Anweisung gab, die Krieger, die mit seinem Auftrag nach Cuiviénen geschickt worden waren und kläglich versagt hatten, zu holen.

_Was soll das werden_, fragte sich der Ork verwirrt.

_Wollte ER nun jeden für sein falsches Verhalten bestrafen? Oder wollte ER nur Publikum für seine bevorstehenden Qualen haben?_

Unruhig glitt sein Blick an den steinernen Wänden entlang, die vielen gewundenen und miteinander kompliziert verbundenen Wege hinab, die sich wie ein Netz ineinander verstrickten und alle auf ein Zentrum zuliefen – die Privatgemächer Melkors.

Doch obwohl er sich in diesem Labyrinth gut zurecht fand, wo sich jeder Fremde hilflos verlaufen würde, sah er keinen Fluchtweg. Noch ehe er einen Schritt getan hätte, würde ihn die kalte, machtvolle Stimme seines Gebieters erstarren lassen, das wusste er.

Gespannt lauschte er und schon bald vernahm er lautes Stampfen mehrerer Füße, begleitet von ständigem aufgeregtem Murmeln.

Ein paar Minuten später bog eine grimmig blickende Gruppe Orks um die Ecke, deren Geflüster beim Anblick ihres Herrschers erstarb. Schnell stellten sie sich ehrerbietig in Reih und Glied auf und warfen ihrem Gebieter und dem armseligen Ork, dem ein grausamer Tod bevorstand, abwechselnd neugierige Blicke zu.

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, die schließlich durch das unheilvolle Quietschen der schweren Eisentüren, die zur Folterkammer führten, unterbrochen wurde.

Die Zeit schien eingefroren.

Für Grischnách verlief alles wie in Trance. Ein Diener kam auf ihn zu, packte ihn grob am Arm und führte ihn zu dem Folterstuhl, der in der Mitte der Kammer stand.

Ringsum waren Stufen aus dem harten Gestein geschlagen worden, die, in einem Halbkreis angeordnet, an ein Amphitheater erinnerten. Somit war den Orks, die sich nun auf diese Sitzgelegenheiten verteilten, ein optimaler Blick auf das Opfer gegönnt.

Als letzter trat Melkor ein mit einem schadenfreudigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er ging auf einen schwarzen Marmortisch zu. Darauf ausgebreitet lag ein Sammelsurium diverser Geräte, Tinkturen und Messer.

Wohlwollend begutachtete er zuerst alles, bis er einen stumpfen Dolch in die Hand nahm. Sich wahrscheinlich bereits grauenvolle Foltermethoden ausmalend, drehte er sich um und schritt auf Grischnách zu, der inzwischen festgekettet auf dem Stuhl saß.

Diesem lief bereits ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und die Furcht vor dem Unvermeidlichen nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Voller Angst schloss er die Augen und das Einzige was er sich wünschte, war ein schneller Tod.

Doch kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, verspottete ihn ein höhnisches Lachen in seinem Kopf, dass der Dunkle Fürst noch nie Gnade walten gelassen und stets das Gegenteil von dem getan hatte, was sich sein Opfer erhofft hatte.

Er hielt immer noch die Augen geschlossen, als langsam Ruhe in ihn einkehrte. Die Ruhe, welche die Erkenntnis und die Gewissheit des Kommenden widerspiegelt.

Er fühlte sich bereit, wartete auf den aufflammenden Schmerz, doch blieb er aus. Anstatt ihn zu quälen, begann sein Peiniger zu sprechen und voll Verwunderung, was der Schwarze Herrscher noch zu sagen hatte, hob der Ork seine Lider ein wenig an. Die folgenden Worte dröhnten in seinen Ohren und schwirrten ununterbrochen in seinem Kopf umher:

„Ich habe euch nicht grundlos und keinesfalls zu eurem Vergnügen hierher befohlen. Ihr, die euren Auftrag verfehlt habt und sich dann nichtmals wagten mit mir einen Kompromiss zu schließen, sollt nicht denken, dass ich einfach darüber hinwegsehe und euch gewähren lasse! Seht euch euren jämmerlichen Artgenossen genau an! Die Götter spielten mir in die Hände und stellten ihn mir zur Verfügung. Beobachtet genau, was ich gleich mit ihm mache, denn das nächste Mal seid ihr an seiner Stelle! Denkt immer daran, dass ihr vielleicht bald solche verzweifelten Schreie ausstoßen werdet!"

Zum wiederholten Male kreisten diese Worte in den Gedanken Grischnáchs. Es war ein schrecklicher Zufall gewesen!

Es hätte jeden anderen treffen können, nur er war in jenem Zeitpunkt seinem Herrn ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Hätten die anderen nicht solch einen Tumult um ihn gemacht, wäre er wahrscheinlich gar nicht weiter aufgefallen! Doch er hatte das Pech gehabt, die Aufmerksamkeit Melkors auf sich zu ziehen und somit den sicheren Tod herausgefordert.

Missmutig sann er über sein eigenes Verhalten nach, während sich die Wut auf sein Schicksal nur noch steigerte. Immer öfter stellte er sich nur eine einzige Frage:

„Warum ich?"

Bis ihn schließlich der zuvor erwartete Schmerz einer Welle gleich überflutete und all sein Denken ertränkte. Er wusste weder wo er war, noch wer er war. Er kannte nur diesen unermesslichen Schmerz, der sich von einer stechenden Pein in ein alles verzehrendes Flammenmeer steigerte.

Sogar die Wachen und Arbeiter am entgegengesetzten Ende der Festung hörten noch die verzweifelten, leidvollen Schreie des Orks, bis sie endlich nach zwei quälenden Stunden vom schwarzen Tuch des Todes erstickt wurden...

TBC...

_Mae Govannen_: Herzlich Willkommen!

Nachwort:

Ich hoffe es hat sich noch keine „Grischnách-Fangruppe" gebildet! g Zu meiner Verteidigung: Es war von Anfang an von mir vorbestimmt, dass er nicht lange bei der FF mitwirken wird. Er sollte nur den verabscheuenswürdigen, grausamen Umgang der Orks unter sich verdeutlichen. Dass sie nicht nur gegenüber ihren Feinden so sind, sondern auch gegenüber ihren Artgenossen. Ich hoffe das ist mir gelungen! Schreibt mir doch in einem Review darüber! bettel


	9. Breach of trust

Heiho!! Wie geht's euch allen? Habt ihr gerade Stress in der Arbeit oder habt ihr grad Ferien so wie ich? g Wobei meine Ferien durch nervtötendes Pauken für meine Abschlussprüfungen (Realschule) ziemlich vermiest werden :-( Aber in 3 Wochen hab ich's endlich hinter mir und dann heißt's feiern!!! jubel

Wegen diesen anstehenden Prüfungen wollt ich euch eine noch längere Wartezeit (ein halbes Jahr ist echt genug, findet ihr nicht auch? schäm) keinesfalls zumuten! Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen: Ich brauchte mal 'ne Pause vom ganzen HdR, aber jetzt bin ich wieder voll mit dabei! (Muss ja schließlich die zahlreichen Kapitel lesen, die andere fleißige Autoren online gestellt haben) ;-)

So, jetzt belästige ich euch aber nicht länger. Obwohl... vielleicht wäre eine kurze Erklärung, wo wir gerade mit der Story stehen, angebracht.

Nach wie vor basiert die FF darauf, dass Melkor sich an den Elben (die an dem See Cuiviénen erwacht sind) vergriffen hat und somit seine Orks züchtet. Davon ist jedoch einer geflüchtet und wurde wiederum von einer Gruppe Elben gefangen genommen, die den Tod ihrer Freunde rächen wollen.

Doch scheint sich einer der Erstgeborenen, namentlich Taurlass, ehrlich um das Vertrauen des Orks zu bemühen. Außerdem wurde Cuiviénen abermals von Melkors Kriegern angegriffen und dabei wurde Ithilborn (der Vater von Taurlass und Elsfalath) schwer verletzt.

Es gibt hauptsächlich 3 Spielorte: Cuiviénen mit den übrig gebliebenen Elben; den Wald mit der Suchtruppe der Elben; und Melkors Festung Utumno.

Ich hoffe, ich hab das Wichtigste nun zusammenfassen können. Ihr wisst ja, ich kann mich nicht kurz fassen grins Und was passiert jetzt in diesem Chapter? Nun... Ithilborn erwacht aus dem Land der Träume, Taurlass und der Ork kommen sich immer näher, Elloth schmiedet fiese Pläne und bei der Befragung des Gefangenen scheinen alle guten Vorsätze vergessen zu sein.

Aber jetzt endgültig viel Spaß!! Und zeigt euch von eurer nette, barmherzigen Seite und hinterlasst mir ein klitzekleines Review, ja? lieb schau

_**2 Tage nach Gefangennahme des Orks**_

**9. Kapitel: Breach of trust **

_Ein Lichternetz aus flüssig goldenen Fäden kam auf ihn zu. Er konnte die Wärme spüren, die davon ausging. Doch auch die angenehme Dämmerung, in der er sich momentan befand, gefiel ihm. Sie war weich, sanft und hüllte ihn in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Aber dennoch lockte ihn dieses Licht. Glück, Hoffnung und Wärme verheißend. _

_Es streckte seine dünnen Strahlen nach ihm aus; verlangend, fordernd, liebkosend. Das Netz umhüllte ihn, verschlang ihn regelrecht und führte ihn mit sicherer Hand an die Oberfläche seines Seins..._

Überrascht schlug Ithilborn seine Augen auf. Verwirrt blickte er aus einem Fenster dem kupferfarbenen Sonnenuntergang entgegen. _Anors_ grelle Strahlen, die letzten Kraftreserven aufbietend bevor sie von _Ithil_ abgelöst werden würde, blendeten ihn.

Krampfhaft blinzelte er, um wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden das störende Licht ausschließen zu können. Doch schon nach wenigen Momenten wurde er erlöst, denn die Sonne versank hinter grünbewachsenen Hügeln.

Kurz darauf wagte der Elb sich ein wenig umzuschauen. Schnell gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die herrschende Dämmerung, die ihn noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit stets begleitet hatte.

Er erhaschte eine hölzerne Kommode direkt neben ihm auf der eine Messingschale mit Wasser stand. Weiter hinten befand sich ein spärlich eingerichtetes Bücherregal und ein Holztisch, beladen mit verschiedenen Gefäßen und Phiolen. Rechts von ihm musste eine Türe sein, nach dem schwachen, flimmernden Lichtschein zu schließen. Er selbst lag auf einer Liege unter mehreren dicken Decken begraben.

Schließlich blieb sein Blick an einer schemenhaften Gestalt hängen. Sie schien auf einem Hocker zu sitzen und ihren Kopf auf seine Decken zu betten.

Ithilborn versuchte angestrengt die Person genauer zu erkennen. Doch nur durch bloßes Starren auf einen Hinterkopf gelang ihm das nicht sonderlich gut.

Deshalb wollte er seine Hände zur Hilfe nehmen, doch bemerkte er schnell, dass sein linker Arm bewegungsunfähig war.

Vorsichtig lugte er unter die Decke und sah einen dicken Verband, der wiederum eine Schiene umhüllte. Wenn er genau aufpasste, konnte er ein andauerndes Pochen in seinem Arm spüren.

Doch zum Glück hatte der rechte keinerlei Schaden genommen und so konnte er wenigstens diesen gebrauchen, um die Person erkennen zu können.

Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich behutsam über samtenes, langes Haar. Es war angenehm weich und glitt wie Seide durch seine Finger.

Plötzlich regte sich die Gestalt unter seinen Berührungen und hob verschlafen den Kopf. Das blasse Gesicht eines 6-jährigen Mädchens mit glitzernden Augen blickte ihn an – und der verletzte Elb erkannte es.

„Menelmîr", flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme und schenkte seiner kleinen Tochter ein liebevolles Lächeln.

Diese stieß einen spitzen Freudenschrei aus und wollte sich im nächsten Moment voller Übermut auf ihren Vater stürzen. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was ihre _Nana_ ihr mit strengem Blick erklärt hatte, und sie hielt sich zurück.

Stattdessen setzte sie sich vorsichtig an die Seite Ithilborns und streichelte mit ihrer winzigen Hand über seine eingefallenen Wangen.

„Bist du jetzt wieder gesund", fragte sie treuherzig.

Der Elb wollte soeben zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als die Türe plötzlich geöffnet wurde. Herein trat seine Frau, die blondhaarige Heilerin, die anstelle von ihm erwiderte:

„Noch nicht ganz. _Ada_ muss noch ein paar Tage brav liegen bleiben, erst dann kannst du wieder mit ihm spielen."

Mit wenigen Schritten trat sie an sein Bett. Zuerst musterte sie ihren Mann eindringlich, bevor sie auf das kleine Kind deutete und sagte:

„Menelmîr ist die ganze Zeit bei dir geblieben und hat über dich gewacht. Ich konnte sie nicht davon abbringen und sie hat sich strikt geweigert, schlafen zu gehen."

Die Elbin wollte ihre Tochter mit einem anklagenden Blick strafen, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Bist du böse auf mich", fragte das Mädchen zögernd.

„Nein. Das war doch lieb von dir", entgegnete sie und streichelte liebevoll über den dunkelhaarigen Schopf des Mädchens.

Dann wandte sich die Heilerin wieder an Ithilborn.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Mir ist ein wenig schwindlig, aber sonst geht es mir gut", antwortete dieser.

Seine Frau griff zu der Messingschale mit Wasser, mischte ein paar Kräuter darunter und sprach:

„Hier, trink das. Danach wird es dir besser gehen."

Der verletzte Elb gehorchte und schon nach kurzer Zeit entfaltete das Medikament seine Wirkung. Es strömte durch seinen ganzen Körper und klärte seine Gedanken. Er schloss für kurze Zeit seine Augen und genoss dieses wohltuende Gefühl.

Derweilen schlug die blonde Erstgeborene seine Decke zurück und untersuchte seine Wunden. Die Pfeilverletzung verheilte bereits und auch der gebrochene Arm war auf dem Weg der Genesung. Mit geübten Händen trug sie neue Tinkturen auf und wechselte die Verbände.

Dabei blickte sie unablässig in das bleiche Gesicht ihres Mannes. Über seine hohe Stirn hinweg zu seiner markanten Nase und seine vollen Lippen.

Sie liebte ihn immer noch heiß und innig trotz der langen Zeit, seitdem sie bereits verheiratet waren. Das wurde ihr nun noch stärker bewusst, während sie ihn hier so verletzlich und hilflos liegen sah.

Unterbrochen in ihren Gedanken wurde sie von ihrer kleinen Tochter, die inzwischen mehr und mehr nervös herumrutschte.

„Menelmîr, was ist denn los?"

„Ich muss mal aufs Klo", nuschelte das Mädchen.

„Na dann geh doch", lachte ihre Mutter, „ich komm gleich nach und sing dir noch ein Gute-Nacht-Lied vor, bevor du ins Bett gehst."

„OK", antwortete die Kleine freudestrahlend und wandte sich daraufhin mit ernstem Gesicht an ihren Vater:

„Ich komme morgen wieder. Versprochen!"

Dann huschte sie schnell zur Tür hinaus.

„Sie vergöttert dich regelrecht", schmunzelte die Heilerin.

„Ja und ich liebe sie über alles", entgegnete Ithilborn.

„Genauso wie ich dich liebe", hauchte die Elbin, deckte ihn fürsorglich wieder zu und strich das Laken glatt.

„Du hast Glück gehabt", flüsterte sie, „beinahe hätten dich diese Viecher zerrissen!"

„Ich weiß... Aber durch deine Pflege werde ich's schon schaffen", erwiderte ihr Mann und spielte mit einer ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen.

Sie blickte in seine grauen Augen und konnte schließlich nicht mehr widerstehen.

Ihre zarten Hände hielten sein schmales Gesicht und ihre Lippen senkten sich auf die seinen. Sein warmer Atem schlug ihr entgegen und samtene Lippen trafen aufeinander.

Zuerst knabberte sie ein wenig an seiner vollen Unterlippe, bevor Ithilborn ihr Einlass gewährte und sich beide leidenschaftlich küssten.

Durchs Fenster beobachtete sie ihre kleine Tochter. Kaum hatte diese die Liebeszuneigungen zwischen ihren Eltern gesehen, hob Menelmîr ihr Stofftier hoch und küsste es...

OOO 

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Von Zeit zu Zeit verdunkelten graue Schleier seinen silbrigen Schein. Ansonsten strahlte er mit den Sternen um die Wette.

Doch Elloth schenkte diesem bezaubernden Schauspiel keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit.

Er saß von dicken Ästen verborgen im dichten Geäst einer Eiche. Den Blick gesenkt, verfolgten seine eisblauen Augen das Spiel der Schatten zwischen den Bäumen.

Von einem Stamm zum andren huschten sie – leise und unerkannt wie auf Samtpfoten. Genauso wie die Gedanken des dunkelhaarigen Elben. Stets blieben sie unausgesprochen, seit ihrem Fortgang aus Cuiviénen hatte sich Elloth niemals gegenüber eines anderen geöffnet.

'Vertraue niemandem, solange du seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit nicht sicher bist.' lautete ein Motto von ihm. Aus innerem Schmerz war diese Aussage entstanden und seitdem galt sie als sein Vorsatz.

Wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit hing er düsteren Gedanken nach. Sie drehten sich mal wieder um den gefangen Ork.

Er stellte die einzige Verbindung zu ihrem Feind dar. Nur durch ihn würden sie eine konkrete Wegbeschreibung nach Utumno erhalten. Doch konnten sie ihm auch Glauben schenken? Einem Diener des Bösen?

'Niemals', schrie Elloths Gewissen. Er wusste es doch besser. Immerhin hatten sie mittlerweile einige wenige Anhaltspunkte. Spuren, die die Knechte des Dunklen Reiters hinterlassen hatten.

Doch sollten die Elben das Risiko eingehen und ihnen folgen, um schließlich in eine Falle zu laufen? Ihr Gegner war gerissen, das hatte er bereits bewiesen. Aber sie könnten auch die Angaben des Orks mit ihrem eigenen Wissen vergleichen. Das schien dem Erstgeborenen die beste Lösung.

Jetzt musste er den Gefangenen nur noch zum Sprechen bringen. Eine schwierigere Aufgabe als es den Anschein hatte. Bisher hatte sich der Ork stets damit herausgeredet, er könne sich nicht erinnern. Eine glatte Lüge in Elloths Augen.

Doch er konnte auch anders. Der Elb hatte keinesfalls vor noch länger in diesem gottverlassenen, düsteren Wald festzusitzen! Noch weniger wollte er einen Krieg mit seinem Volk führen, das nie gelernt hatte richtig zu kämpfen. Woher auch? Es hatte keinen Anlass dafür gegeben, bis der Dunkle Reiter aufgetaucht war!

Doch nun schien es keine andere Wahl zu geben. Elloth war dazu bestimmt worden, die Gruppe anzuführen. Je schneller die Schlacht vorüber war, desto eher konnte er in seine Heimat zurückkehren! Vorausgesetzt er lebte und sein zu Hause existierte noch...

Wie aus Gewohnheit zog der dunkelhaarige Elb seinen Dolch hervor. Nachdenklich musterte er die blanke Klinge, die im Mondschein fahl leuchtete. Sie blitzte wie neu, obwohl sie schon mehrmals Blut gekostet hatte. Nie hatte sie sich dem Dienst ihres Herrn entzogen...

Einem spontanen Impuls folgend stieß der Erstgeborene seinen Dolch voller Frust in einen dicken Ast! Unverhohlene Wut und tiefer Kummer verzerrten seine sonst ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge. Zu lange hatte er seine Emotionen verborgen, jetzt waren sie an die Oberfläche getreten.

Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie sinken ließ. Er blickte hinab auf seinen bebenden Körper.

Aber bevor er sich abermals tief in seinen Überlegungen verstricken konnte, konzentrierte er sich aufs Wesentliche. Selbst Elloth wusste, wann es Zeit war, wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzugelangen.

Als nächstes stand die Befragung des Gefangenen an. Eine weitere unangenehme Aufgabe, die er übernehmen musste. Doch vielleicht hatte das ewige Warten nun endlich ein Ende!

Falls Plan A nicht klappte, hatte er immer noch Plan B. „Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser." Mit der List vor Augen zog er seinen Dolch aus dem Ast und ließ sich elegant auf den Boden gleiten.

OOO 

Unterdessen rückte sich Taurlass in eine bequemere Sitzposition. Wache halten gehörte eindeutig nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

Er saß bereits mehrere Stunden im Schneidersitz auf dem harten, ausgetrockneten Waldboden, zerrieb Grashalme zwischen seinen Fingern und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln den Ork.

Der kauerte mürrisch wie eh und je in einer Ecke. Doch seit der Mond aufgegangen war, blickte er beinahe fasziniert hinauf zum sternenübersäten Nachthimmel.

Normalerweise konnte der Elb dieses Gefallen durchaus nachvollziehen, schließlich zogen ihn die kleinen glitzernden Kristalle am Firmament jedes Mal erneut in ihren Bann, aber bei dem Gefangenen, der schließlich ein Ork war, schien es ihm fast unmöglich.

Neugierig musterte er ihn und tatsächlich meinte er in den schlitzförmigen Pupillen des Orks den Glanz der Sterne zu erkennen.

Unter dem Vorwand, ihm etwas Wasser zu bringen, stellte sich der blonde Erstgeborene direkt vor den Gefangenen und ging anschließend in die Hocke. Nun saßen sie sich auf Augenhöhe gegenüber.

„Tirgîl", flüsterte Taurlass kaum hörbar.

„Was?", knurrte der Ork unfreundlich.

„Tirgîl", wiederholte der Elb ernst, „dein Name. Er bedeutet 'Sternschauer'. Mir ist noch nie ein anderes Lebewesen begegnet, das genau wie wir eine enge Verbindung zu den Sternen verspürt. Ich habe dich beobachtet, du betrachtest sie häufig und sehr intensiv... In vielerlei Hinsicht bist du der genaue Gegensatz zu uns, doch wiederum gleichst du uns auf seltsame Art und Weise."

„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich einen Namen bräuchte", fragte der Gefangene mit rauer Stimme.

Gerade wollte sein Gegenüber zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihn ein Geräusch aufschreckte. War es nicht das laute Knacken eines Zweiges in der Nähe? Aufmerksam blickte der Wächter sich um.

Eigentlich wäre es nun seine Aufgabe nachzusehen, wer oder was diesen Laut verursacht hatte, aber dadurch würde er seine Stellungnahme verzögern.

Somit könnte sich der Ork zurückgewiesen fühlen und dann würde er sicherlich nicht mehr so schnell den Mund aufmachen. Deshalb wandte Taurlass sich ihm wieder zu und formulierte bedächtig seine nächsten Sätze.

„Ich bin es leid, dich stets 'Gefangener' oder 'Ork' zu nennen. Das ist unpersönlich. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du an dem Ort, wo du herkommst, überhaupt einen Namen bekommen hast."

Eindringlich studierte er die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber es schien ihm, als würden sich die fahlen Augen kurzzeitig verdunkeln und schmerzliche Erinnerung preisgeben...

Tatsächlich dachte der Diener Melkors an seine Vergangenheit zurück. Zwar hatten seine Artgenossen damals keine Namen, jedoch immerhin Nummern bekommen. So reihten sie sich von 1 – 25 und sollten inzwischen reichlich angewachsen sein. Er selbst wurde immer nur 'Der Ork' genannt.

Manche würden jetzt vielleicht sagen, es ist unsinnig, sich durch so etwas verletzen zu lassen. Aber ist es nicht befriedigender einer Person einen Namen zuzuordnen? Ist es nicht so, dass man versucht einen anderen passenden zu finden und keiner klingt richtig?

Nun hatte er einen. Tirgîl. Doch irgendetwas in seinem Innern sträubte sich gegen diese Bezeichnung. Als ob ihn jemand in einem früheren Leben anders angesprochen hatte, mit etwas mit E...

Die Erinnerung entglitt ihm jedoch immer wieder und so entschloss er sich, den neuen und vielleicht sogar ersten Namen vorübergehend anzunehmen.

Anscheinend hatte sich der Gefangene entschieden, denn er nickte letztendlich langsam und grollte: „Tirgîl." Erleichtert atmete der Wächter aus. Er hatte also seinen Vorschlag angenommen. Eru sei Dank! Nun war schon mal diese Barriere überwunden.

Tirgîls Blick wanderte von dem Gesicht des Elben zu der Wasserschüssel hinunter, die dieser eher als Vorwand mitgebracht hatte. Er verspürte ungeheuren Durst, doch seine Hände waren festgebunden.

Der Erstgeborene bemerkte das Anliegen des Orks sofort und lief zu dem Baumstamm, um die Fesseln zu lösen. Dann nahm er das Gefäß und reichte es ihm.

Tirgîl begann mit hastigen Schlücken zu trinken, ohne den Blickkontakt zu Taurlass zu unterbrechen. Erneut verlor er sich in diesen immergrünen Augen, während er sich bewusst wurde, dass ein **Elb** ihm einen Namen gegeben hatte.

OOO 

Elloth näherte sich inzwischen dem Zentrum ihres Lagers, das nun als öffentlicher Verhörungsplatz dienen sollte. Hier würde er erneut ihren Gefangenen zur Rede stellen und diesmal keine Gnade walten lassen! Hier und jetzt erwartete er eine klare Antwort auf seine Frage, keinerlei Ausflüchte mehr.

Zuvor hatte er stets eine Befragung unter vier Augen bevorzugt, doch schien das nicht die gewünschte Wirkung zu erzielen.

Immer noch beharrte der Ork auf seine Aussage, er könne sich nicht an den Weg nach Utumno erinnern. Kein einziges auffälliges Detail, wie Flussläufe, eine bestimmte Gruppierung von Bäumen, Schluchten oder schmale Lichtungen, seien ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben.

_Aber vielleicht konnte er ihm ja dabei behilflich sein, seine Erinnerung zurückzugewinnen,_ dachte sich der dunkelhaarige Elb.

Schließlich hatte er dafür die gesamte Armee herbeordert. Denn wenn er allein keinen Eindruck auf den Gefangenen machen konnte, dann mit Sicherheit die große Menge von Elben, die sich alle ein Urteil ersehnten.

Sie würden das Geschöpf Melkors mit durchdringenden, kritischen und vernichtenden Blicken festnageln, sodass es lernte, was Nervosität und letztendlich die nackte Angst bedeutete.

Zu seiner Zufriedenheit war mittlerweile ausnahmslos jeder erschienen und hatte sich in den Kreis, der sich um den gefesselten Ork schloss, eingegliedert.

Auf Elloths Zeichen hin öffneten die Erstgeborenen für kurze Zeit ihre Mauer, um ihren Anführer durchzulassen. Der schritt gezielt in die Mitte des Kreises, überblickte ernst die Anwesenden und fixierte schließlich den Gefangenen samt Wächter.

Nach einer Weile atmete er noch mal tief ein und sprach anschließend mit laut hallender Stimme:

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um ein weiteres Mal den Gefangenen zu befragen, der uns hoffentlich Rede und Antwort stehen wird."

„Was heißt ihr hoffentlich, er MUSS!", kam der wütende Aufruf eines Erstgeborenen, unterstützt durch aufgeregtes Gemurmel.

Der Dunkelhaarige überging diese Äußerung großzügig und ließ sich in seiner Ansprache nicht beirren.

„Somit stelle ich erneut die ihm wohl bereits bekannte Frage: Wie lautet die Wegbeschreibung zur Festung des Dunklen Reiters?"

Der Ork spürte die zahlreichen erwartungsvollen und trotzdem zwingenden Blicke auf sich ruhen und konnte nicht mehr länger auf den ausgetrockneten Boden starren.

Hitze stieg in ihm auf und Nervosität ließ seinen Körper erzittern, was seinen Beobachtern sicher nicht verborgen blieb. Er musste ihnen nun direkt ins Auge blicken und die Wahrheit bekennen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete der Ork mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. „Ich habe bereits erklärt, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Sobald ich es versuche, legt sich ein schwarzer Schleier über all meine Gedanken und dadurch verliere ich jeglichen Anhaltspunkt."

Es war ein erstaunlicher Anblick. Elloths Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von leichenblass zu rosa und schließlich zu granatapfelrot.

Seine eisblauen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Derweil stiegen in der Menge empörte Protestrufe auf:

„Das sagt er doch immer! Wir wollen endlich eine richtige Antwort!"

Elloth, kurz vor einem Wutausbruch, atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf den Gefangenen zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. „Wir können auch anders...", zischte der Anführer der Elben mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Wir können nicht nur mit Worten gut umgehen." Und wie auf Befehl erklang Messerscharren, als viele Erstgeborene ihre Schwerter ziehen wollten.

„Halt!", rief Taurlass und stellte sich zwischen den Dunkelhaarigen und den Ork. Die Situation drohte zu eskalieren. Alle wollten sie nun eine Wegbeschreibung hören, wenn nötig auch durch Folter. Das wurde dem Blondhaarigen nun klar, als er entschlossen seinen Gegenüber anfunkelte.

„Aus dem Weg! Du kannst und wirst mich nicht daran hindern!", schrie Elloth nun fast.

„Du wirst dich doch wohl nicht auf das Niveau der Geschöpfe Melkors herablassen, indem du ihm Verletzungen zufügst, um die gewünschte Stellungnahme zu bekommen?!", entgegnete Taurlass mit eiserner Stimme.

„Manchmal muss man sich eben erniedrigen, um gleich danach erhabener als je zuvor aufsteigen zu können", erwiderte der Anführer.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Es geht doch hier um viel mehr, als die Suche und Befreiung unserer Freunde! Wenn du ihn nun folterst, denkt er wir sind genauso wie seine Artgenossen. Er erhält somit ein völlig falsches Bild von uns und das wird er weitergeben und immer wieder als Grund dafür nehmen, um uns zu bekämpfen! Lass dich nicht auf dieses verabscheuungswürdige Niveau herab, Elloth!"

Der Angesprochene zögerte sichtlich, mochte sich jedoch immer noch nicht geschlagen geben. „Dann", setzte er an und zog den Wächter fort von der Menge, die sich eine grobe Auseinandersetzung herbeiwünschte.

„Dann schlag vor, wie ich es anders machen könnte... Dieses Gezücht hat niemanden, mit dem uns eine Erpressung ermöglicht werden würde und es verspürt weder Freundschaft noch Liebe. Ihm bleibt nur noch sein jämmerliches Leben, um das es zu fürchten hat!"

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du dich einzig und allein auf die Aussage dieses Wesens stützen möchtest! Dafür bist du viel zu misstrauisch", entgegnete Taurlass. Wieder ein Volltreffer. Ein Schatten huschte über die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Ja, das stimmt. Wir haben bereits ein paar Anzeichen, die uns zur Festung führen könnten."

„Na also! Wir nehmen den Gefangenen mit und sobald er sich nur ein wenig erinnert, nageln wir ihn fest!", flüsterte der andere.

„Da fällt mir ein...", raunte Elloth und ein gehässiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, „du scheinst mit dem Gefangenen ja ganz gut auszukommen."

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?", fragte der Wächter skeptisch.

„Es scheint ja alle Widersprüche zum Trotz eine Art 'Freundschaft' zwischen euch zu bestehen, du hast ihm ja sogar schon einen Namen gegeben! Also wirst du dieses Vertrauen vertiefen und dann die Lösung aus ihm herauskitzeln."

„Du meinst ich soll die Beziehung, die ich zu ihm durch Fingerspitzengefühl aufgebaut habe, missbrauchen? Niemals!", rief der Blondhaarige aufgebracht. „Und sag mal! Woher weißt du überhaupt davon, dass ich ihm einen Namen gegeben habe?"

Herausfordernd blickte er seinen Anführer an, doch der antwortete nichts. Im Hintergrund rauschten leise die Bäume.

_Die Bäume_, kam Taurlass in den Sinn. _Die Äste! Während ich mit Tirgîl sprach, habe ich das Knacken eines Zweiges gehört. Das war garantiert Elloth!_

„Du hast gelauscht!", kam es ihm verächtlich über die Lippen. Sein Gegenüber schien nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt. „Kluges Kerlchen", bemerkte er und behielt dabei sein selbstsicheres Grinsen.

„Du hast mich beschattet! Das heißt du hast kein Vertrauen in mir und somit in unser gesamtes Volk! Wie sollen wir uns dann noch auf dich verlassen können, wenn du anfängst uns nachzuspionieren?"

Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick hatte sich auf das Antlitz des Wächters geschlichen. Er wirkte sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Erzähl du mir nichts von Vertrauen!", zischte der dunkelhaarige Elb. Inzwischen war sein Lächeln verschwunden und kalte Wut zeichnete sich anstelle dessen ab. „Bei Lalaith war es dir auch vollkommen egal!"

Lalaith? Warum erwähnte er jetzt seine erste große Liebe? Das war schon Urzeiten her.

Beide Streithähne wurden jedoch von der krächzenden Stimme des Orks unterbrochen.

„Wir müssen gen Süden."

TBC...

_Lalaith_: Lachen

Na? Jetzt hat sich der Ork ja endlich mal um eine Antwort bemüht! g Dennoch gibt der Schluss neue Rätsel auf. Wer in Melkors Namen ist Lalaith? Tja, das erfahrt ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln. Diesmal lass ich euch bestimmt kein halbes Jahr mehr warten!

Liebe Grüße,

eure Liderphin


	10. Irrungen und Wirrungen

Na ihr?? Puhh, nach zwei Monaten und ein paar Zerquetschten mal wieder ein Update von mir. Bin grad heute wieder hier in Augsburg und dachte mir, ich könnte doch, bevor ich wieder ins heißgeliebte Allgäu fahr, euch einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun… Jep! Mit einem neuen Kapitel!! (Ich hoffe, ihr seid zahlreich genug vertreten, damit ihr mir genügend Reviews schreiben könnt! 'g') Wobei ich es euch nicht übel nehmen würde, wenn ihr bei dem Sauwetter hier in Germany irgendwo in die Karibik geflogen wärt. Warum muss es immer schütten, wenn man Ferien hat?? 'nerv' Nun ja, ich bleibe Optimist und hoffe auf baldige Wetteränderung. (Und damit meine ich keinen Hagel oder Arktismäßigen Schneefall!). ;-)

Jetzt halte ich euch nicht mehr länger auf. Genießt dieses Chapter mit ein wenig Aufklärung, einen Schuss Humor und neuen, grausigen Rätseln…

Film ab!! 'ähh' Ich meine natürlich Kapitel ab…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gedanken, wie immer: _kursiv  
_

Und diese Linien --- bedeuten Perspektivwechsel, also die Szene aus der Sicht einer anderen Person. (Oh! Mal was Neues!! 'smile') 

**Widmung:** Für Pat, denn du bist was GANZ BESONDERES!!! 'küss'  
(Ach ja! Ich hab übrigens die Szene mit Sauron so stehen lassen. Ich geh das Risiko einfach mal ein, denn so übertrieben find ich's ned und außerdem braucht ich einfach mal was zum Auflockern der düsteren Stimmung... Sorry!)

** beffi:** Leider hab ich keine E-Mail-Adresse von dir! Deshalb hab ich meine Antwort auf dein Review einfach auf mein Profile gestellt. Schau doch mal vorbei! Liebe Grüße, Liderphin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mittag des 3. Tages nach Gefangennahme des Orks 

10. Kapitel: Irrungen und Wirrungen 

Im Lager der Elben herrschte ein reges Durcheinander. Alle rannten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner hin und her, mal hier und mal dort was tragend. Denn kurz nach der Richtungsangabe des Orks hatte sich jeder daran gemacht ihr provisorisches Lager so schnell wie möglich abzubauen. An dieser Reaktion erkannte man, wie sehr die Elben sich eine Antwort ersehnt hatten und nun ohne der nötigen Sicherheit, ob die Worte des Gefangenen der Wahrheit entsprachen, drauf und dran waren weiter zu ziehen. Gen Süden…

Taurlass konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Die ganze Zeit zuvor hatte sich Tirgîl gegen die Befragungen gesträubt und kein einziger Laut war über seine Lippen gedrungen. Und nun? Plötzlich schien er sich wieder zu erinnern. Auf einmal wusste er den Weg nach Utumno. Hatte er ihnen bisher alles nur vorenthalten? Hatte er sie und somit auch ihn selbst an der Nase herumgeführt?

Aufgebracht musterte der blonde Wächter den Diener Melkors. Der saß wie die Ruhe selbst an den Baumstamm gefesselt und betrachtete belustigt das schreckliche Gewühl der Erstgeborenen.

Taurlass wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits war natürlich auch er froh, endlich nach Utumno aufbrechen und seinen Bruder samt Freunden rächen zu können, doch andererseits kam die Antwort des Orks so unvorhergesehen.

„Tirgîl, weshalb konntest du dich plötzlich wieder an den Weg erinnern?", fragte der Elb skeptisch.

Der Angesprochene wirkte zuerst verwirrt, als wüsste er nicht, wovon der andere sprach. Dann wurde er ernst und entgegnete:

„Mir scheint, der Einfluss meines Meisters verliert an Kraft. Nur langsam und bruchstückhaft vermag ich es, mich zu erinnern. Doch der dunkle Schleier lichtet sich. Außerdem musste ich es doch sagen, denn sonst hätten mich deine Artgenossen sicherlich gelyncht!"

Der Blonde wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber der Ork unterbrach ihn:

„Nein, nein, nein. Bestreite es nicht! Sie stierten mich an, als wäre ich ihr zweites Mittagessen und dabei schürten sie ihre Waffen. Es war eindeutig! Ich hatte Todesangst! Und nur, weil wir täglich Drohungen an den Kopf geworfen bekommen, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass wir es gewöhnt sind und den Tod willkommen heißen würden!"

Taurlass hatte geduldig zugehört und schließlich verstehend genickt. Mit Letzterem hatte der Gefangene Recht. Nur weil die Geschöpfe Melkors stets gefoltert wurden und um ihr Leben fürchten mussten, waren sie es noch lange nicht gewöhnt.

Sie als Elben konnten sich das nicht vorstellen. Sie lebten nicht in einer solchen Diktatur. Sie wurden niemals gleichermaßen unterdrückt. Zwar konnte man ihr Zusammenleben auch nicht als gleichberechtigt bezeichnen, denn immer schon hatte es diejenigen gegeben, denen mehr Achtung geschenkt wurde. Doch diese Führer hatten ihre Stellung nie missbraucht, waren nicht in ihrer Arroganz und in der Gier nach Macht versunken.

Trotzdem konnten nur diejenigen eine derartige Position einnehmen, wenn sie sich auch als würdig erwiesen. Dafür wurden ihnen die schwierige Aufgabe erteilt, Mitglieder ihres Volkes aus unmittelbarer Gefahr zu befreien. Welche Art von Gefahr war von Mal zu Mal verschieden, doch das Ziel blieb immer gleich.

Um die Personen, die einem selbst nicht nahe stehen, zu retten, musste man Führerqualitäten beweisen: Selbstbewusstsein, Mut, Stärke, Hoffnung spenden, Durchsetzungsvermögen, Sensibilität gegenüber des Volkes und Vertrauen.

Wer dies alles gezeigt und die Aufgabe erfolgreich gemeistert hatte, durfte als Anführer favorisiert werden. Doch die endgültige Entscheidung wurde von den Erstgeborenen selbst gefällt. Sie mochten es nicht, wenn das Schicksal das letzte Wort behielt. Grundsätzlich lehnten sie sich dagegen auf und wollten frühere Zeiten am liebsten konservieren.

Also beriet sich das Volk und wählte schließlich den Geeignetesten. Dabei spielte jedoch auch das Verhalten und Aussehen eine große Rolle. Die Elben waren ein Ideal, das es noch nie zuvor auf _Arda_ gegeben hatte. Wer dem nicht entsprach, wurde sofort als minderwertig angesehen. Ein wesentlicher Fehler. Somit musste der Anführer Adel, Stolz, Anmut, Alterslosigkeit und makellose Schönheit ausstrahlen.

Wer dies nicht hundertprozentig besaß, schied aus. Verwundert hatte es Taurlass nicht, als letztendlich Elloth als Auserwählter feststand. Doch hatte er inzwischen die wichtigsten Führerqualitäten verloren.

Mit Schrecken hatte der junge Elb mit ansehen müssen, wie aus Elloth mehr und mehr der Wille, seine Freunde zu befreien und nun zu rächen, herausfloss. Seine ansonsten erhobene Gestalt hatte sich der Ausweglosigkeit dieser Situation gebeugt, der Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen erlosch.

Mittlerweile gab das Volk ihm mehr Halt, als er ihnen, wie es eigentlich bestimmt war.

Traurig beobachtete der Wächter den dunkelhaarigen Erstgeborenen, der soeben energisch Befehle zum Aufbruch gab.

_Was hatte er wohl mit der Anklage gemeint, Taurlass hätte durch Lalaith Elloths Vertrauen geschadet? Er verstand es einfach nicht! War dies der Grund gewesen, warum der Ältere sich immer mehr von ihm entfernt hatte? _

Während er die Gestalt Elloths, so zerbrechlich wie eine Eisblume, betrachtete, entschwanden seine Gedanken in längst vergangene Zeiten…

FLASHBACK 

Es war der 03. März, traditioneller Maskenball.

Alle ihres Volkes waren gekommen, um sich bei dem Spektakel zu amüsieren. So auch Taurlass mit seiner Familie und Elloth. Letzterer hatte vor einigen Monaten eine hübsche Elbin kennen gelernt, die zu Recht ihren Namen „Lalaith" trug.

Ihr helles Lachen klang wie das unbeschwerte Plätschern eines Baches im Frühling. Sie verkörperte das Ideal der Erstgeborenen und war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen! Sie war intelligent und witzig und man konnte mit ihr ernste und tiefgründige Gespräche führen.

Überall war sie beliebt, doch sie schenkte nur Elloth ihr Herz, das jeder Elb nur einmal in seinem langen Leben jemandem entgegenbrachte. Sie waren das nahezu „perfekte" Paar und standen kurz vor der Hochzeit.

Nun an diesem Tage hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, ebenfalls zu dem Maskenball zu kommen. Verkleidet, versteht sich. Jeder trug eine Art Ganzkörpermaske, meist aus Tierfellen oder Baumrinde gefertigt, und lud zum Tanz ein.

Für Verliebte galt eine ganz besondere Regel. Sie mussten gesondert voneinander eintreffen und versuchen seine/n Liebste/n zu finden. Durch die Maskerade wurde das Gesicht vollkommen verdeckt und es war auch strengstens verboten zu reden, damit man den jeweiligen nicht an der Stimme erkannte.

Somit blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als die Bewegungen und das Verhalten seines Gegenübers zu studieren und somit herauszufinden, ob es der/die Gesuchte ist. Gelang dies schließlich, durfte man miteinander plaudern und mit Hilfe des Endtests feststellen, ob es wirklich die/der Richtige ist.

Durch dieses Ritual wurde bewiesen, dass das Pärchen wirklich zusammen gehörte und für bereits Verheiratete oder Singles bot sich jede Menge Spaß.

Taurlass war damals mit Elloth gut befreundet gewesen und kannte Lalaith daher sehr gut. Er freute sich für die beiden, kam er doch auch mit der Elbin problemlos aus, trotz dem Wissen, dass sie führ ihn tabu war.

Während dem Fest war die Stimmung phänomenal und kurz vor Schluss trafen sich Taurlass und die Geliebte Elloths. Sie bat ihn darum, ihr bei einer Überraschung für ihren Freund zu helfen, und so verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen zusammen das Fest.

Einen Tag darauf schien der ältere Elb merkwürdig kühl und abweisend zu seinem jungen Freund zu sein. Taurlass versuchte jegliche Art von Aufmunterung, fragte ihn immer wieder, was denn los sei, doch stets bekam er die wütende Antwort: „Das weißt du ganz genau!"

Aber genau das war das Problem. Der Blondhaarige hatte keine Ahnung, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte, zerbrach sich wochenlang den Kopf und kam auf keine Lösung. Irgendwann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht wegen dem gemeinsamen Verlassen des Maskenballs sauer war, sprach es an, aber Elloth blockte immer wieder ab, rannte aufgebracht davon.

Auch gegenüber seiner Verlobten blieb er verschlossen und ihre Hochzeit war weniger fröhlich wie gedacht. Wenig später geschah das Unglück mit dem „Dunklen Reiter" und seinen Raubzügen und der dunkelhaarige Erstgeborene wurde dazu auserwählt, die „Befreiungstruppe" anzuführen.

Bei seinem Abschied würdigte Elloth Taurlass keines Blickes und auch seiner Ehefrau hauchte er nur ein liebloses „Ich komme wieder." ins Ohr, küsste sie kurz und streifte ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch – das Zeichen einer beginnenden Schwangerschaft – mit einem verbitterten, niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Dieser Moment hatte sich auf ewig in Taurlass' Herz gebrannt. Ebenso wie der Schmerz über ihre zerbrochene Freundschaft, wofür er nichtmals den Grund kannte.

FLASHBACK ENDE 

„Hey! Wollt Ihr hier ewig sitzen bleiben und ins Leere starren?"

Durch diese rhetorische Frage wurde Taurlass wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkatapultiert. Vor ihm stand ein junger Elb, er kannte ihn nur vom Sehen, der den Wächter amüsiert musterte. Der Blonde sprang abrupt auf, schnappte sich seine wenigen Habseligkeiten und blickte seinen Gegenüber scharf an:

„Ich habe verstanden. Ich komme gleich." Daraufhin grinste der Jüngere noch breiter und gesellte sich zu der Menge, die bereits aufbruchbereit war.

Taurlass indes band sich das Säckchen mit seinen Wertsachen auf den Rücken und nahm schließlich ein Tuch zur Hand. Dann schnürte er den gefangenen Ork los, wand ihm den Stofffetzen um ein Handgelenk und wickelte danach das Seil darum. Dieselbe Prozedur führte er bei sich durch, zum Schluss waren sie beide durch ein Seil miteinander verbunden. Auf den fragenden Blick Tirgîls, murmelte der Elb:

„Damit deine Haut von dem rauen Material nicht aufgerissen wird. Außerdem dient es zu unserer Sicherheit, somit kann ich jeden deiner Schritte kontrollieren."

„Ihr habt also doch Angst, dass ich fliehen könnte?", knurrte der Ork.

„Du bist immer noch unser Gefangener", entgegnete sein Wächter und beendete somit das Thema.

Bald befanden sie sich an der Spitze der Truppe. Vor ihnen lief nur noch Elloth, ansonsten hielten sich alle dicht hinter ihnen und die Flanken der Armee wurden durch Bogenschützen abgesichert.

„Nun ist es also soweit", flüsterte der Blonde mehr zu sich, als zu jemand anderem. Sie marschierten gen Süden…

Oft drehte sich ihr Anführer zu ihnen um und erkundigte sich bei dem Ork nach dem Weg. Dieser gab bereitwillig Auskunft, während er seine Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtete.

Nach einigen Stunden gab Elloth den Befehl, Rast zu machen. Sie waren zügig gelaufen, man merkte die Erleichterung der Erstgeborenen, nun endlich ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben und ihren Freiheitsdrang ausleben zu können.

Einige schafften Brennholz herbei und brachten ein Lagerfeuer in Gang. Sie hatten sich einen geschützten Platz gesucht. In ihrem Rücken waren Felsen, die unbesteigbar waren und deshalb auch kein Plateau für mögliche Angreifer bildeten. An ihren Seiten waren ebenfalls glatte Steinwände und vor ihnen lag eine offene Lichtung. Dadurch hatten sie uneingeschränkten Blick auf Feinde.

Taurlass setzte sich etwas abseits der Menge mit Tirgîl an seiner Seite nieder. Dort band er ihn von sich los und benützte einen Baumstamm als unbeweglichen Pfeiler. Als nächstes gab er dem Gefangenen etwas zu trinken und zu essen, während er selbst den dunkelhaarigen Elben betrachtete.

Seit Elloth die Sache mit Lalaith angesprochen hatte, geisterte dieser Teil seiner Vergangenheit immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum. Nur schwer hatte er sich nach Monaten von der Erinnerung lösen können und nun war sie wieder präsent. Sie quälte ihn erneut mit der Frage, welcher Grund für den Bruch ihrer guten Freundschaft verantwortlich war. Er wollte es endlich wissen!

Energisch stand Taurlass auf, winkte einen Kollegen zu sich her und trug ihm auf, für kurze Zeit auf den Ork zu achten. Dann zogen ihn seine Schritte gezielt zu dem Anführer. Ganz unelbenhaft ließ er sich neben den Dunkelhaarigen fallen, griff sich als Vorwand ein Stück Lembas und taktierte ihn schließlich mit wütenden Blicken. „Was ist?", fragte Elloth arglos und ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Lalaith." Nur dieses einzige Wort kam Taurlass über die Lippen, doch er wusste genau, dass sein Gegenüber ihn verstand.

„Nicht schon wieder…", stöhnte er genervt und wandte sich letztendlich doch noch um. Beinahe mitleidig schaute der Ältere den Wächter an.

„Ich habe es dir bereits tausend Mal gesagt. Du kennst die Antwort!"

„Nein, kenne ich nicht!", schrie der Blonde aufgebracht. „Geht das nicht in dein Spatzenhirn rein oder willst du es einfach nicht kapieren?!"

„Mäßige deine Stimme", entgegnete Elloth trocken.

Dann stemmte er sich hoch und rief:

„Wir brechen wieder auf!"

Mit einem vernichtenden Gesichtsausdruck musterte er Taurlass und entfernte sich anschließend, nicht willig auf ein Gespräch einzugehen…

OOO 

Sein Umhang raschelte unheilverkündend, als er mit schweren Schritten die lange Treppe in die Tiefen Utumnos hinabstieg.

Seine Maske glühte bereits auf Grund der Hitze der Flammen, die unbezähmbar von der Schlucht aus in die Höhe schlugen. Doch genau in diesen todbringenden Ausdünstungen des Feuers fühlten sich die Ungeheuer, die Melkor seit kurzem beherbergte, sehr wohl. Sie schienen Gefallen an irgendeinem Spiel gefunden zu haben, das dem Schwarzen Herrscher gänzlich unbekannt war.

„Was tut ihr da?", fauchte er unter seiner Maske hervor und nur das böse Glitzern seiner Augen war zu erkennen.

„Wir spielen Balrog-ärgere-dich-nicht. Ist Euch dieser wunderbare Zeitvertreib nicht bekannt, Herr?", fragte der Oberste der Feuergeißler nichtsahnend.

Und tatsächlich. Sie benützten die Orks als Spielfiguren und das Ziel war es, alle fünf in das „Haus" (in diesem Falle der Felsvorsprung und letztendlich der Sprung in die Lava) zu bringen.

„Möchtet Ihr mitspielen, Meister?"

„Nein", entgegnete Melkor mit einem kalten Flüstern.

„Aber ich!", kam der Ruf von einer Person hinter dem Dunklen Herrscher. „Ich spiele mit! Ich bin grün!"

Daraufhin wandte Melkor sich um und musterte den Sprecher dieser unsäglichen Worte vernichtend. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und blickte in das Antlitz der Balrogs.

„Hört auf! Ich brauche eure Spielfiguren, die Orks, noch. Sie sind für die Schmiede zuständig und für Krieg brauchen wir bekanntlich Waffen. Außerdem sind ohnehin nur noch sehr wenige von meiner Schöpfung übrig."

„Natürlich", erwiderte eines der Ungeheuer heuchelnd.

„Und dies", setzte Melkor erneut an, machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Blick auf die bisher verdeckte Person freizugeben, „ist Sauron. Mein oberster Statthalter und Vertrauter. Er wird für den Aufbau und die Führung Angbands verantwortlich sein. Angband wird meine zweite Festung im Südwesten, um jeglichem möglichen Angriff der Valar standhalten zu können."

Neugierig wandten alle Balrogs ihre Köpfe in Richtung des Neuankömmlings. Erstaunt blickten sie auf eine hochgewachsene, muskulöse Gestalt in schimmerndem Grau. Es schien, als würde sie keine greifbare Existenz haben. Immer wieder verschwamm das Bildnis vor ihren Augen und glich mehr und mehr einem flüssigen Bach aus Silber.

Ungläubig beobachteten die Feuergeißler dieses Phänomen. Nach der vorigen Stimme zu urteilen, hätten sie ein Kind oder einen Knaben im Jugendalter erwartet, doch keine ausgewachsene, merkwürdige Gestalt. So etwas Undefinierbares hatten sie noch nie gesehen und sie wussten nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten.

Nervös stampften sie mit ihren Pranken auf, spielten mit ihren Peitschen und ihren Nüstern entfloh ab und zu eine kleine Rauchwolke.

„Du hast nicht zu viel versprochen", raunte die körperlose Stimme ihrem Herrn zu. „Wir werden siegen."

Plötzlich ertönte ein grausames Lachen, das jedem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und selbst die Balrogs vergaßen Feuer zu speien. Es erschallte hohl und doch voller Hass. Mit Leichtigkeit füllte es die gesamte Schlucht aus und brach sich an den steinernen Wänden.

Dadurch wussten die Ungeheurer, dass man Sauron auf die gleiche Stufe wie Melkor stellen konnte. Vielleicht gerade deswegen, weil er keine greifbare Gestalt annahm und ihn deshalb niemand einschätzen konnte, wirkte er unheimlich und unsagbar böse.

Dieses grässliche Gelächter schloss alle Zweifel aus, und doch meinte man, einen kleinen Jungen mit göttlichem Schimmer zu erkennen. Ein unschuldiges Wesen von höherer Natur. Aber mit dem nächsten Wimpernschlag war auch dieses Trugbild verschwunden und übrig blieb die seltsame grau schimmernde Gestalt.

„Wir werden unsere Pläne in Angriff nehmen", meldete sich Melkor zu Wort und unterbrach die ungewohnte Stille.

Wie aus Trance erwachten die Feuergeißler und schnaubten zur Antwort. Dann ertönte die Frage des Obersten von ihnen: „Wann können wir nun endlich in Erscheinung treten?"

„Bald. Eure Zeit wird noch kommen. Spart eure Kräfte für eine der größten Schlachten, die in die Geschichte _Ardas_ eingehen werden", antwortete der Schwarze Herrscher stolz. Dann wandte er sich um und begann, gefolgt von Sauron, die Stufen wieder hinauf zu steigen.

Zurück blieben ungeduldige Balrogs, die sich nun wohl oder übel ein neues Spiel zum Zeitvertreib ausdenken mussten…

OOO 

Weiter im Süden ging ein wenig ereignisreicher Tag zu Ende. Und dennoch sollte in kurzer Zeit eine Begegnung stattfinden, die noch Jahrtausende später von Generation zu Generation erzählt werden würde…

Gut erholt, dank einem langen Gesundheitsschlaf , wachte Ithilborn auf. Es war wohl um die Mittagszeit, nach dem Stand _Anors_ zu schließen.

Er blinzelte, drehte seinen Kopf und schaute – wie erwartet – in das Gesicht seiner Tochter.

„Alae, hen nîn."

„Alae, Ada!", kam die fröhliche Antwort der Kleinen.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, stellst du bald einen Rekord im Langschlafen auf", witzelte sie.

„So?", entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Elb mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wie viele Stunden war ich denn im Land der Träume?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich erst bis 10 zählen kann!", sagte Menelmîr beleidigt und zog eine Schnute.

„Wirklich? Na dann musst du schnell weiter lernen. Komm, ich zeig's dir!"

Mit einer einladenden Geste zeigte der Wächter neben sich auf sein Lager. Mit einem „Hops" saß seine Tochter wenig später dort, kuschelte sich zu ihrem Vater und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Also gut. Mach mir mal vor, wie weit du schon zählen kannst."

„Eins, zwei, drei…", murmelte das Elbenkind und nahm dabei fleißig seine Finger zur Hilfe. Liebevoll betrachtete der Erstgeborene ihre Mühen. Doch bei 8 stoppte sie und blickte erstaunt mit leicht geöffnetem Mund aus dem Fenster.

„Man ce nich? (Was siehst du?)", fragte ihr Ada verwundert. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand gedreht und wusste daher nicht, was draußen geschah.

Zuerst antwortete Menelmîr nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin fasziniert in die Ferne. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, konnte man ein merkwürdiges Licht in ihren Pupillen schimmern sehen. Nach einer Ewigkeit setzte sie zum Sprechen an und stotterte:

„W… was ist das für ein Licht, Ada?"

„Was meinst du", entgegnete der Elb nun ehrlich besorgt. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zum Fenster und wusste sogleich, was seine Tochter meinte.

Von seinem Zimmer aus hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick in Richtung des Haupthügels. Dort konnte er jeden Abend die Sonne untergehen sehen. Genau auf diesem grünen Hügel schien eine Gestalt zu stehen, die Quelle dieses gleißenden Lichts.

Nur schwer konnte man ein Reittier ähnliches Etwas erkennen, auf dem eine Person thronte. Oder war es das Geweih dieses riesigen Tieres? Geblendet schloss Ithilborn die Augen, das grelle Weiß des Lichts durchdrang sogar seine Lider.

„Ada, ich habe Angst", wimmerte das 6-jährige Mädchen, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und kauerte sich an die Seite ihres Vaters.

„Dar-îdh. (Bleib ruhig.) Uns wird nichts passieren.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Doch war er sich da ganz sicher?

----

Wie gewöhnlich ritt er auf seinem edlen Ross Nahar, strich ihm geistesabwesend durch die goldene Mähne und der starke Wind zerzauste seine eigenen kupferroten Haare. Zufrieden atmete er tief ein, blickte sich aufmerksam um und grüßte den Wald. Dies war sein Revier. Hier ritt er am liebsten. Nur mit dem Zwitschern der Vögel, dem Rauschen des Windes, dem Knacken einzelner Zweige und dem genüsslichen Kauen der Rehe im Ohr.

Doch plötzlich stieß sein Pferd ein lautes Wiehern aus und seine goldenen Hufen galoppierten über den Waldboden. Trockene Erde wurde aufgewirbelt, Tiere aufgescheucht. Aber _Orome_ ließ es gewähren. Wenn Nahar etwas witterte, hatte er Grund dazu.

Der Hengst flog regelrecht über die Ebene und blieb schließlich auf einem grünen Hügel stehen, der den Blick auf ein bebautes Tal freigab. Überrascht stieg _Orome_ ab und musterte dieses Dorf samt Einwohner. _Konnte es wirklich sein?_ Vor Erstaunen hielt er unbewusst die Luft an. _Waren dies wirklich die Elben, Schöpfung Illuvatars?_

Wie in Trance begann er den Abhang hinunter zu steigen, während er fasziniert die Wesen betrachtete. Sie waren wunderschön, edel und erhaben. Sie übertrafen alle seine Vorstellungen!

In seiner Bewunderung gefangen merkte er nicht, wie einige der Erstgeborenen zu ihren Waffen griffen. In ihren Gesichtern stand pure Angst geschrieben. Sie wollten nicht noch einmal solch eine grausame Schlacht erleben. Nicht erneut den süßen Geruch des Todes riechen, die Bitterkeit des Mordens schmecken, die gequälten Schreie der Verletzten hören.

Manche ihres Volkes nahmen blind Reißaus. Sie rannten in ihrer Verzweiflung und Panik in den heiligen See und ertranken. Andere wiederum schnappten sich ein Schwert oder eine Fackel und stellten sich dem Fremden entgegen.

Erst als sie erste hasserfüllte Kampfschreie ausstießen und mit ihren brennenden Fackeln wedelten, nahm _Orome_ Notiz von seiner gefährlichen Lage. Beruhigend hob er seine Hände und erklärte mit seinen Worten, wer er sei und dass er nichts böses wolle. Doch die Elben verstanden seine Sprache nicht. Es klang zwar melodisch und schön, dennoch brachte es ihnen nichts.

Als er die verwirrten Gesichtsausdrücke sah, bediente er sich der Zeichensprache. Er deutete klar und deutlich auf sich, buchstabierte „Orome", seinen Namen, und zeigte auf die Erstgeborenen und sagte: „Eldar, Sternenvolk."

Mit dieser primitiven Verständigungsweise begannen die Elben zu verstehen und viele hörten dem Neuankömmling nun aufmerksam zu. Zwar saß der Schreck, als der Dunkle Reiter über sie hereinbrach, immer noch sehr tief und sie wussten, dass er verschiedene Gestalten annehmen konnte, aber bei diesem Fremden bemerkten sie eine helle, reine Aura. Er schien von gutem Willen erfüllt zu sein.

Einige senkten ihre Waffen, derweil setzte _Orome_ seinen Vortrag fort. Er deutete abermals auf sich und anschließend nach oben in den Himmel. Dann kniete er nieder, ahmte Verbeugungen und Gebetshaltung nach und sprach:

„Ich bin einer der Götter."

Erstaunt sah das Volk ihn an und neigte schließlich ergeben und respektvoll den Kopf. Der _Valar_ jedoch bat sie wieder aufzuschauen und verdeutlichte ihnen, dass er keine Huldigungen verlangte.

Dann zeigte er abermals auf die Erstgeborenen, wedelte mit den Händen, deutete einen Kreis an und zuckte mit den Schultern, was so viel bedeuten sollte wie: „Was ist hier passiert?"

Daraufhin gerieten seine Gegenüber in Aufruhr und untermalten ihre Erzählung durch furchteinflößende Drohgebärden, gefletschten Zähnen und wegschleifende Bewegungen. Somit klärten sie Orome über den rabiaten Abgriff Melkors, die Entführung zahlreicher Artgenossen und die Suchtruppe auf. Geduldig beobachtete der Fremde ihre Gesten und lauschte ihren ungewohnten Lauten.

Letztendlich verbeugte er sich vor der gesamten Schar und zeigte auf sich, öffnete und schloss seine Hand immer wieder und deutete wieder nach oben. Dabei sprach er deutlich:

„Ich werde es den anderen Göttern erzählen. Habt keine Angst. Ich komme wieder."

Danach drehte er sich um, nicht ohne ein letztes Mal seinen Blick über das Elbendorf schweifen zu lassen, und schwang sich auf sein Pferd.

Nahar wieherte zum Abschied, schüttelte seinen edlen Kopf, sodass seine Mähne graziös im Wind flatterte, und trab an. Sicher führte der _Valar_ sein Ross den Unsterblichen Landen entgegen, und die Eldar sahen ihm mit neu entfachter Hoffnung auf Hilfe hinterher, bis er hinter den Hügeln verschwunden war…

TBC…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Orome_: Einer der Valar, ein großer Jäger

_Valar_: Ainur, in körperlicher Gestalt auf Arda wandelnd

_Man ce nich?_ Was siehst du?

_Ada_: Papa

_Hen nîn:_ Mein Kind

_Dar-îdh:_ Bleib ruhig.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hui! Da sind jetzt aber viele neue Charaktere und furchteinflößende Mächte aufgetreten, nicht wahr? ;-) Ich hoffe, ihr blickt noch durch! Is nur so, dass ich mich auch auf Fakten stützen möchte und mich deshalb ziemlich genau ans 'Silmarillion' halte. Und wer das gelesen hat, weiß wie verwirrend das ist! 'g'

So, nun gut. Ich lasse euch jetzt genügend Zeit, um über Lalaith & Co. nachzudenken. Schickt mir doch ein paar Reviews, hmm? 'Welpenblick aufsetz' Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was ihr vom momentanen Verlauf haltet! 'ich bin gar ned neugierig, gell?'

Und wenn ihr lieb seid (d. h. mich mit Kommis zumüllt) bekommt ihr in 2 Wochen (da bin ich wieder at home) eine neue FF auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Na? Wie findet ihr das? 'alle kreischend davon renn'

Ich war nämlich ganz fleißig! Hierbei geht's um Elrond, der sich so seine Gedanken über Arwens Entscheidung, ihre Unsterblichkeit für Aragorn aufzugeben, macht.

**Aber Achtung!** Ich bin zwar ein wahnsinniger Elrond-Fan, aber bei mir findet er sich nicht so leicht mit Arwens Entschluss ab, wie es im Film vielleicht rüberkommt und er ist auch mal 'n bisschen ungerecht zu unserem Waldläufer. 'g' Aber lasst euch überraschen!!

Und schickt mir Reviews!!!

Eure (im Moment schreibfanatische) Liderphin


	11. Tidal current

Hallihallo!! 'in die weite Ferne rufend und winkend'

Wie geht's euch allen denn so?? Ich schätze, zumindest den bayerischen Schülern unter euch geht's blendend, da heute der letzte Schultag war!! 'jipieeeh' ENDLICH FERIEN!!! 'freuz' Viel Spaß, falls ihr irgendwohin fahrt und die Seele ein wenig baumeln lasst ;-)  
Und für die anderen, die sich's zu Hause gemütlich machen: Ich zähle auf euch!! 'g'  
Da ich der Meinung bin, dass die meisten von euch at home sind, hoffe ich auf zahlreiche Reviews, wenn ich nach einer Woche wieder in mein trautes Heim zurückkehre ;-D

* * *

**at all reviewers:** Thank you very much!!! Merci beaucoup !!! Danköööö :-D

**at beffi: **Hi du!!! 'dich zu Boden knuddl'  
Vielen Dank für dein Review!!! 'freuz' Hab au scho ne ausführliche Antwort parat, also wenn du mir deine E-Mail-Adresse schickst, kriegst du sie au ;-)

* * *

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Ich hab jetzt endlich mal meinen Zeitplan durchforstet, d. h. ich hab den vorigen Kapiteln eine gewisse logische Planung verpasst und immer eingefügt, wie viele Tage seit der Gefangennahme des Orks vergangen sind. Das hilft wirklich unglaublich!! Wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich mir, ich geb's zu 'g' Dadurch findet man sich einfach leichter zurecht und ich werd diese Technik jetzt auch beibehalten.

Aber jetzt geht's spannend weiter mit lang ersehnten Geständnissen, Mystery pur und ja... Gezeitenstrom ;-D

* * *

Gedanken: _kursiv_

Am Nachmittag des 3. Tages nach der Gefangennahme des Orks

**_  
11. Kapitel: Tidal current _**

Die große Halle war erfüllt von Waffenklirren, wildem Gebrüll und harschen Befehlen.

Dieser Lärm stammte von den zahlreichen Sklaven, die alle herbeigerufen worden waren, um den Aufbau Angbands zu verwirklichen und **er** besaß die Ehre, diese Kompanie anzuleiten. Mit einem zufriedenen, jedoch kalt berechnenden Lächeln wandte sich Sauron seinem Spiegel zu.

Dieser war nicht glasklar wie gewöhnlich, sondern wurde von einem dunkelblauen Schimmer durchzogen. Eine Sonderanfertigung auf Wunsch des Schwarzen Herrschers, damit es schlichtweg verzerrter und unheimlicher wirkte, wie alles in Utumno.

Sauron blickte direkt hinein und dennoch war es ihm verwehrt, sein Spiegelbild uneingeschränkt zu sehen. Ein silbernes Etwas schwebte ihm entgegen – schimmernd und lebendig wie ein Fluss – und trotzdem verschwamm es von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Es schien immer mehr von seiner Existenz zu verlieren.  
**Er** schien immer mehr davon zu verlieren…

Angestrengt schloss Sauron seine Augen und beschwor ein Bild herbei. Hätte er einen wirklichen Körper gehabt, hätte jeder gesehen, wie sehr er vor Konzentration zitterte.

Nach einer Weile sah er wieder auf und diesmal erwiderte sein Spiegelbild seinen durchdringenden Blick:

Zwei stechend gelbe Augen mit schlitzförmigen Pupillen starrten ihn an und eine Reihe spitzer Zähne geiferten ihm entgegen. Sein Körper war von einem schwarzglitzerndem Drachenpanzer überzogen und auf seinem Kopf prangten zwei lange, gefährlich wirkende Hörner. Weiterhin stemmten sich vier Beine in den massiven Boden, den Anschein erweckend, sie wären dazu in der Lage sogar Urgestein an Ort und Stelle zu zermalmen.

Auf den ersten Blick könnte man meinen, Sauron hätte sich in eine Art Riesenechse verwandelt, doch ließen die breiten, ledernen Flügel an seinen Seiten auf eine merkwürdige Mischung schließen.

Sie stellten keine Drachenflügel dar, sondern ähnelten eher denen von Fledermäusen. Trotzdem hatten sie eine unglaubliche Spannweite und machten ihn dadurch noch größer als er ohnehin schon war.

Auch seine Beine waren nicht so kurz wie man vielleicht erwartet hätte. Sie maßen beinah einen Meter Länge und ermöglichten es Sauron auf zwei Beinen zu laufen und große Lasten zu tragen.

Mit einem durchdringenden, hohen Kreischen verdeutlichte der Maiar seinen Missmut, als er sein Gegenüber im Spiegel musterte. An seiner nur halbgelungenen Verwandlung konnte man unschwer erkennen, dass er noch im Anfangsstudium der hohen Kunst des Transformierens war.

Doch jemand anderes war höchst erfreut über diesen Beweis von mentaler Macht! Das Glitzern in Melkors nachtschwarzen Augen zeugte von der Zufriedenheit, die ihn im Moment erfüllte. Ruckartig stand er von seinem Thron aus dunklem Marmor auf und begann, in seinem Gemach auf und ab zu wandern.

Natürlich war er noch nicht vollends überzeugt von dem Ergebnis, das Sauron ihm somit unwissentlich geliefert hatte, doch das Wunschergebnis würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Er hatte von Anfang an das große Talent des Maiars gespürt, kaum war er ihm das erste Mal gegenüber gestanden. Die Kraft, die durch ihn pulsierte wie tödliches Gift… Voller Begeisterung hatte der Schwarze Herrscher erkannt, welch Vorteile er daraus ziehen konnte, sobald er Sauron auf seiner Seite wusste.

Schließlich beherrschte kaum jemand – die Valar ausgenommen – die hohe Kunst des Transformierens. Doch er hatte eine Quelle gefunden! Er hatte ihn Gelehrsamkeit und Durchhaltevermögen beigebracht, um letztendlich von den Fähigkeiten seines obersten Vertrauten zu profitieren…

Melkor selbst beherrschte zwar die Zeit, konnte sie schneller oder langsamer laufen lassen, je nach Belieben; konnte unter anderem auch die Kritikfähigkeit und den Instinkt anderer Lebewesen täuschen, sowie Stimmen oder Laute nachahmen; und letztendlich durch grausame Zerstörung alles vernichten; aber war es ihm nicht vergönnt durch bloße Willenskraft sein Aussehen zu ändern.

_Dies kann durchaus von Nutzen sein_, dachte sich der Schwarze Herrscher und wandte seinen Blick gen Osten…  
++++++

Karge Staublandschaften, unbezwingbare Berge und kahle, verkrüppelte Bäume rauschten an ihm vorbei. Wie ein Strudel aus tristen Bildern. Dann verwandelten sie sich letztendlich in grüne, saftige Wiesen; hohe, von Blättern beladene, Bäume und bunten Blumenwiesen.

Melkor kniff angewidert seine Augen zusammen, nicht in der Verfassung sich dieser grauenhaft vielfarbigen, grellen Welt auszuliefern.

So verblieb er, konzentriert seinen Kopf in Richtung Osten streckend, bis er das gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

Auf einen Schlag riss er seine nachtschwarzen Augen auf und blickte hinab auf kurze, stopplige Wiesen über die ein silberner Hengst fegte. Ein rotes Leuchten flammte in seinen Pupillen auf, als er den Reiter des stolzen Tieres erkannte… Orome!

Vor Wut schnaubte er heftig und die Tücher, die seine Privatgemächer unterteilten, flatterten in dem aufkommenden kalten Windhauch. Plötzlich schien es, als würde alles in fünf Meter Entfernung schwinden. Steintische, Nischen und Kerzenhalter wurden von aufkommender Finsternis verschluckt!

Trotz der unbändigen Wut, die in ihm tobte, richtete Melkor seinen Blick weiterhin auf Orome und ließ ihn schließlich weiter wandern.

_Was macht dir solche Angst, Jäger, dass gleich die Erde bebt, da du mit solch Geschwindigkeit darüber trampelst??_

Verachtung schwang in seinen Gedanken mit, noch bevor der Schwarze Herrscher das Ziel des Reiters vor Augen hatte.

„Valinor…", zischte er voller Hass und schloss seine Augen vor dem blendend weißem Licht, das stets das Land der Ainur einhüllte.  
++++++

Mit einer schnellen Drehung wandte er sich von diesem Anblick ab und die Dunkelheit, die ihn während seiner Konzentration umgeben hatte, schien sich in Nichts aufzulösen.

Missmutig ging er raschen Schrittes hinüber zur Anrichte und schenkte sich einen Pokal eines sehr starken Krautes ein. Genüsslich hielt er es sich an seine aufgesprungenen Lippen und ließ Tropfen für Tropfen seine ausgebrannte Kehle hinunterrinnen.

_Also hatte sich sein Verdacht bestätigt. Dem Jäger war es gelungen, das Elbenpack aufzuspüren, welches zu naiv war und ihm all seine Sorgen und Ängste anvertraut hatte…_

_Jaaa… Lauf nur zu IHM…_

_Ich kenne ihn! Er bevorzugt hoch oben auf dem Taniquetil zu thronen, weise Worte zu sprechen und nichts zu tun. Nur im äußersten Notfall würde er seine, und somit die eure, Sicherheit aufgeben und offen in den Krieg ziehen…_

_Wenn ihr euch tatsächlich von eurer Sicherheit losreißen würdet, um Ilúvatars Kindern zu Hilfe zu eilen, werdet ihr einen Gegner vorfinden – gewachsen an Macht und Weitsicht – den es nur ein einziges Mal auf ganz Arda geben wird._

_Ich werde euch erwarten… Mit einigen Trümpfen in meiner Hand…_

Mit einem gefährlichen, jedoch nicht sichtbaren Lächeln stellte er den Kelch ab und ging hinunter zu der Sklavenschar, die bereit zum Aufbruch war…

**OOO**

Der vierte Wechsel der Jahreszeit kündigte sich bereits an. Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie der ausgetrocknete Erdboden sich nach den erfrischenden Tropfen des Regens sehnte, den der Herbst unweigerlich mit sich bringen wird.

Es war ein langer und harter Sommer gewesen. Das brutale Gegenteil zu dem späten Winter mit der gerade rechten Fülle an Schnee. Daran hatten sich vor allem die jungen Elbenkinder erfreut; kaum ein Erwachsener hatte es geschafft über seine Türschwelle zu treten, ohne mindestens zweimal von einem Schneeball getroffen zu werden. Das fröhliche Quietschen der kleinen Rabauken hatte das Elbendorf belebt.

Doch auch der Übergang zum warmen Frühling war sanft passiert. Die Erstgeborenen hatten es genossen, in der strahlenden Sonne ihre Töchter an dem wenigen Wissen, das sich über drei Jahrzehnte angesammelt hatte, teilhaben zu lassen und ihre Söhne frohen Mutes auf die Jagd ziehen zu sehen.

Aber das alles hatte sich seit dem plötzlichen Überfall des Dunklen Reiters Mitte März geändert. Vor allem der erneute Raubzug im August hatte weitere Narben im Leben der Kinder Ilúvatars hinterlassen. Nie zuvor war derartig viel Blut am heiligen See geflossen…

Seit diesem einschneidenden Erlebnis und dem damit verbundenen Aufbruch der Suchtruppe waren nun 6 Monate vergangen. Der 7. ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten und immer noch schien ihre Mission kein Ende zu finden.

Doch immerhin hatten sie nun ein Ziel vor Augen! Wer weiß, wie lange sie noch durchgehalten hätten, wenn sie keinerlei Richtungsweisung gehabt hätten…

Immergrüne Augen beobachteten den Grund dieses Wandels. Ohne die Einsicht des Orks wären seine Artgenossen verloren gewesen…

Tirgîl waren die aufmerksamen Blicke von der Seite keinesfalls entgangen. Auch er hatte nicht widerstehen können und hatte ab und zu aus den Augenwinkeln seinen blonden Wächter gemustert. Dennoch konnte er es nicht leiden, wenn jemand ihn so ansah und dabei offensichtlich eigenartige Gedanken hegte. Deshalb fragte er schließlich mit seiner tiefen, grollenden Stimme:

„Was ist?"

Taurlass schien für einen Moment verwirrt, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und antwortete dann: „Ich frage mich immer noch, warum du das alles für uns tust."

„Was?", entgegnete der Ork etwas begriffsstutzig.

„Na, dass du uns tatsächlich den Weg nach Utumno verraten hast! Und keinen einzigen Fluchtversuch unternommen hast, obwohl du gegen deinen Willen mitgeschleppt wirst, um wahrscheinlich letztendlich auf unserer Seite gegen deine Artgenossen zu kämpfen."

Bedeutungsvoll streifte der Blick des Elben ihre Hände, die durch ein starkes Seil miteinander verbunden waren. Dank des weichen Tuchs, welches Taurlass kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch um ihre Handgelenke gewickelt hatte, war ihre Haut noch nicht zu Schaden gekommen. Trotzdem bildete dieses Seil effektive Fesseln und der Wächter konnte jeden Schritt seines Gefangenen kontrollieren.

Obwohl diese Methode nicht gerade die sicherste war – schließlich hätte der Ork den Erstgeborenen einfach durch eine plötzliche, heftige Bewegung zu Fall bringen und sich anschließend von den Fesseln befreien können – aber da derlei Fluchtversuche in jeglicher Hinsicht mit dem Tod geahndet worden wären, hatte er sie wohl doch lieber unterlassen.

„Das macht mir nichts aus.", murmelte Tirgîl etwas verspätet. „Das Kämpfen gegen meine Artgenossen, meine ich. Bei uns stand es an der Tagesordnung uns gegenseitig zu verletzen, um uns bei Laune zu halten. Manchmal ist auch einer daran gestorben, das war uns egal. Somit verbindet mich nichts mit ihnen, außer der Drang nach Gewalt und die Furcht vor unserem Herrn.

Zu Anfang mögen wir vielleicht zu IHM aufgeschaut haben, IHN bewundert oder gar verehrt haben, aber nach und nach lernten wir SEIN wahres Gesicht kennen und fürchten. Wir bemerkten, dass wir in SEINEN Augen zwar SEINE Schöpfung darstellten, jedoch nur für SEINE Zwecke.

Zusätzlich waren wir weniger gelungen, wie ER es sich gewünscht hatte. Wir sind das, wozu uns der Dunkle Herrscher gemacht hat – Kampfmaschinen. Die Werkzeuge zu seinem Ruhm und seiner Macht…

Es ist nicht so wie bei euch. Wir wurden stets unterdrückt und missbraucht. Aber durch euer Volk habe ich erfahren, dass es auch andere Herrschaftsmethoden gibt. Gerechte, würdige, wo zumindest die Meisten gleichberechtigt sind. Und dennoch blicke ich durch dieses System nicht ganz durch… Ich kann eure Beweggründe nicht vollends nachvollziehen… Sag mir, was bringt euch dazu, euch meinem Meister so gnadenlos auszuliefern?"

Taurlass überlegte einige Zeit und legte sich die Worte zurecht, wie er es Tirgîl am besten erklären könnte.

„Es hat etwas mit Zusammenhalt zu tun… Unsere Freunde und mein Bruder sind einfach so mir nichts dir nichts vom Dunklen Reiter verzaubert, verschleppt und hingerichtet worden. Diese Grausamkeit hat eine solche Wut und Unverständnis in uns hervorgerufen, dass wir nicht mehr wussten, was wir taten.

Verstehst du? Wir alle, jeder einzelne unseres Volkes, ist mit einem oder mehreren innerlich verbunden. Wir gehören einfach zusammen, wie eine große Familie. Wir fühlen es, wenn es dem anderen schlecht geht und können daher sein Verhalten nachvollziehen.

Und wenn es jemand tatsächlich wagen sollte, dieses Band zu trennen, was dein Meister vielleicht unwissentlich getan hat, wollen wir Rache.

Schließlich gilt es den grausamen und unsinnigen Tod vieler Freunde zu rächen! Dafür würden wir sogar unser eigenes Leben geben, so komisch es klingen mag.

Aber ich hege Hoffnung. Wir sind recht viele, denn nur wenige Männer haben wir zurückgelassen, um unsere Familien zu beschützen… Somit sind wir ein relativ großes Heer, um gegen die dunklen Gestalten ankämpfen zu können.

Wobei wir uns natürlich nicht sicher sein können, wie viele Krieger der Schwarze Herrscher bereits geschaffen hat…"

„Nein", knurrte der Ork, „das könnt ihr nicht wissen. Selbst ich kann nicht einschätzen, welche Gemeinheiten er inzwischen wieder ausgeheckt hat. Oder wie viele Ungeheuer er um sich geschart hat. Wie du selbst einmal erwähnt hast, sind inzwischen 6 Monate vergangen. Das ist viel Zeit, um Neues zu schaffen…

Aber ich muss gestehen, ich verstehe dich immer noch nicht. Ist denn diese Freundschaft so viel Wert??"

Ein Schatten von Trauer schlich sich bei den Worten Tirgîls in die Augen des Elben. Er schien tatsächlich noch nie erfahren zu haben, was es bedeutet zu lieben und geliebt zu werden… Welche Bereicherung Freundschaft fürs eigene Leben ist…

„Natürlich ist uns unser eigenes Leben viel Wert. Aber lieber kämpfen wir für unsere Lieben, um sie entweder zu schützen oder wenigstens im Tod wieder mit ihnen vereint zu sein. Verstehst du?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber vielleicht lehrst du mir eines Tages, was es bedeutet…", sprach der Ork leise.  
------

Seine Sinne waren überempfindlich. Er hörte das Rauschen der verdorrten Blätter; das Knacken vertrockneter Zweige, wenn einer seiner Truppe darauf trat; das Rascheln vieler Umhänge; das Klirren der Waffen; doch vor allem das leise Geflüster direkt hinter ihm. Taurlass und der Ork!

Sie unterhielten sich beinah ununterbrochen seit ihrem unvorhergesehenen Abbruch der Rast. Elloth gefiel das gar nicht! Ein Elb hatte nichts mit dem Gefangenen zu reden, selbst als sein Wächter nicht. Kurze Befehle taten es schließlich auch!

Mürrisch lief Elloth vor sich hin, die Sicherheit den Bogenschützen überlassend.

Seine Gedanken waren zum Grund seiner schlechten Lauen zurückgekehrt: Taurlass!

Wieder einmal hatte er dieses Thema angesprochen, welches er am liebsten aus seiner Vergangenheit löschen würde. Sein ehemaliger Freund hatte ihn an Lalaith und die damit verbundene schmerzliche Erfahrung erinnert.

Tief in seinem Herzen spürte Elloth, dass seine Schlussfolgerung geradezu lächerlich und kindisch war und dennoch… Es gab zu viele Beweise…

Bekümmert verfolgte er das wilde Katz- und Mausspiel der dunklen Wolken am Firmament. Bald würde ein Gewitter aufziehen.

Der Erstgeborene fühlte die stechende Pein inmitten seines Herzens. Doch hatte sie nichts mit dem Wetter zu tun. Er hatte fest daran geglaubt, sie bereits verdrängt zu haben. Aber durch Taurlass war die alte Wunde erneut aufgerissen, verbrannte ihn innerlich und ließ ihn verbittert, kalt und misstrauisch werden.

_Oh ja, sein Vertrauen hatte er verloren, gegenüber jedem Lebewesen. Zu sehr war er damals von seinem besten Freund enttäuscht worden, als dass er nun erneut Mut schöpfen und offen auf andere zugehen könnte._

_Wenn er sich's recht überlegte, wollte er gar nicht mehr nach Hause. Dort wartete nur das Zeugnis dieses Vertrauensbruchs – Lalaith mit einem unehelichen Kind!_

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr und der Späher traute sich kaum, den Dunkelhaarigen anzusprechen:

„Mein Herr, entschuldigt, wenn ich Euch in Euren Gedanken störe, aber wir sollten einen Rastplatz aufsuchen. Ein Sturm zieht auf und des Nachts ist es uns ohnehin verwehrt weiter zu laufen."

Dankbar für die Ablenkung blickte Elloth auf und entgegnete:

„Ja, Ihr habt Recht. Suchen wir eine geeignete Stelle."

„Herr, ich habe bereits eine gesichtet. Gut geschützt und Platz genug. Wenn Ihr gestattet, führe ich Euch dorthin.", sprach der Elb hastig.

„Umso besser", antwortete sein Anführer, nickte und folgte dem Späher.  
-------

Eine Stunde später waren alle in einer geräumigen Höhle untergebracht. Wie immer nutzten die Elben die Rast für festliches Schmausen und belangloses Gerede. Ein fröhliches Stimmengewirr erhob sich und hallte an den Wänden wider. Ein Außenstehender hätte diese Szene durchaus als familiäre Atmosphäre beschrieben. Doch der genaue Beobachter spürte Unfrieden…

Elloth stand etwas abseits am Eingang der Höhle und starrte hinaus in den Regen. Doch plötzlich ragte ein Schatten neben ihm auf…

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murrte der Anführer und wusste bereits bevor er sich umdrehte, wer ihm seine Gesellschaft aufzwang. „Taurlass – "

„Ganz genau. Du solltest Hellseher werden!", witzelte der Blonde und wollte dadurch die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern. Doch an dem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers merkte er, wie schief sein Versuch gelaufen war.

„Bist du jetzt bereit, auf meine Frage einzugehen?", setzte er stattdessen erneut an.

Der Dunkelhaarige atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er sich ein eher gelasseneres Aussehen gab und entgegnete: „Weißt du was? Deine ewige Fragerei geht mir ganz schön auf die Nerven und deshalb: Ja! Ich werde dich aufklären…"

Taurlass konnte gerade noch ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen unterdrücken und nickte auffordernd. Elloth lehnte sich gegen die steinerne Wand und begann seine Gedanken endlich einmal in Worte zu fassen.

Doch die Schwierigkeit, die er dabei hatte, war kaum zu übersehen. Es kostete ihn sehr viel an Willenskraft, sich dazu zu überwinden, doch gab ihm seine innere Wut, die er monatelang mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, zusätzlich Kraft.

„Es hat mit eurem gemeinsamen Abschied vom Maskenball begonnen –"

„Also doch!", rief Taurlass dazwischen, „ich habe dich die letzten Monate immer wieder darauf angesprochen!"

Doch der ältere Elb fuhrt fort, als wäre nichts geschehen:

„Daran ist ja nichts Schlimmes. Ich dachte, du würdest sie noch nach Hause begleiten. Aber als ich danach zu ihr gehen wollte, war sie nicht da. Ich lief zu dir, vielleicht hattest du ja eine Idee, wo sie sein könnte. Als ich dein Lager betrat, schliefst du bereits auf deiner **'etwas aufgewühlten'** Lagerstätte und neben dir lag die Ganzkörpermaske Lalaiths!!"

„Na und?", unterbrach ihn der Jüngere.

„Du hast mir ihr geschlafen!", zischte Elloth zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Als wollten die Götter seine Anklage noch bekräftigen, schickten sie in diesem Moment einen grellen Blitz vom Himmel herab, begleitet von tosendem Donnergrollen. Die Gesichter der Elben wurden für kurze Zeit erleuchtet und wirkten bizarr und furchteinflößend.

„Niemals!", rief Taurlass aufgebracht.

„Du weißt am besten, dass man unter den Masken abartig schwitzt! Lalaith hatte andere Kleidung dabei, sie hat sich nur umgezogen! Danach hat sie's anscheinend liegen gelassen und vergessen. Ich war zu müde, um das noch mitzubekommen. Aber während sie sich umgezogen hat, war ich im Nebenzimmer. Ich habe deine

Frau nicht ein einziges Mal angefasst!!"

„Wirklich?!", entgegnete der andere Erstgeborene misstrauisch.

„Und warum habt ihr euch danach noch so oft getroffen?"

Der Blonde stöhnte genervt auf. „Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich vorbereitet."

„Tolle Überraschung!", stieß der Anführer hervor, seinen Sarkasmus nicht verleugnend.

Verwirrt erwiderte der Wächter seinen Blick und sprach dann weiter:

„Wir haben dein Hochzeitsgeschenk gebastelt! Weißt du noch? Das Megaphon.

Wir hatten es eigens aus Holz und teilweise Hirschpelz gefertigt – beste Qualität – damit auch jeder überall deine Geschichten hört. Du hast doch immer so gerne deine Heldentaten bis ins kleinste Detail geschildert…

Und bei der Übergabe hat doch Lalaith gesagt, dass sie zum Glück noch ein paar helfende Hände unterstützt haben. Damit war ich gemeint!

Sie kam zu mir, um mich um Rat zu fragen. Schließlich war ich von Kindertagen an dein bester Freund und kannte dich deshalb schon ewig. Sie wollte wissen, ob ihre Idee zu übertrieben wäre und ob du sie mit Humor aufnehmen würdest. Ich garantierte ihr Letzteres und du hast dich auf der Hochzeit vor Lachen nicht halten können, weißt du noch?"

„Ja… stimmt. Ich erinnere mich", sagte Elloth zögerlich, „aber warum ist sie dann schwanger?!"

„Du… WAS?? Du glaubst doch nicht etwa -! Niemals!! Das Kind ist von dir! Lalaith war bereits im 1. Monat schwanger!"

Nun zeigten sich erste Reaktionen auf Grund der Erkenntnis seines schweren Fehlers. Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte schwer, sein Antlitz wurde ein Hauch blasser.

„Und warum hat sie es mir nie gesagt?"

„Wann und wie denn?", entgegnete Taurlass trocken. „Du hast dich sofort von ihr zurückgezogen, hast nur das Nötigste mit ihr gesprochen. Hätte sie es dir direkt in dein abweisendes Gesicht mit deinen kalten Augen sagen sollen?!"

Elloth senkte betroffen den Kopf.

„In dieser Zeit haben wir uns noch öfter getroffen, da ich sie verstand. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, nicht wahr? Wir waren beide niedergeschlagen und fühlten uns ausgeschlossen. So erzählten wir uns gegenseitig unsere Probleme.

Außerdem wusste sie nicht, wie du reagieren würdest, falls es ein Mädchen werden würde. Du hegtest zwar den Wunsch eine Familie zu gründen, erwähntest aber stets nur Jungennamen. Du weißt, dass bei unserem Volk Söhne angesehener als Töchter sind. Sie hatte Angst, dass du sie mitsamt dem Baby verlassen oder es gar umbringen würdest, falls es tatsächlich weiblich werden sollte."

Der Anführer schaute angestrengt in eine andere Richtung und flüsterte: „Aber das hätte mir doch nichts ausgemacht. Ich liebe sie und somit auch unser Kind – egal welchen Geschlechts."

„Das hättest du ihr früher klar machen müssen…", widersprach Taurlass hart, drehte sich um und ging, um den gefangenen Ork zu bewachen.

Zurück blieb ein sprachloser Elloth, der, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, unter freiem Himmel vor dem Höhleneingang stand.

Seine Lippen zitterten leicht und seine eisblauen Augen wurden noch einen Tick heller. Nun leuchteten sie nicht mehr in ihrer gewöhnlichen durchdringenden Farbe, die vor allem früher an mächtige Eisberge erinnert hatten.

Selbst der Vergleich mit den zerbrechlich wirkenden Eisblumen – wie sein Name besagt – traf nicht mehr zu. Nun ähnelten sie eher dem hellen Blau des winterlichen Horizonts, welches von einer Stunde auf die andere zu blassem Weiß wechseln konnte.

Er verharrte dort und starrte – ohne ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln – ins Leere.  
Er schien den strömenden Regen, der winzigen Bächen gleich an seinem Gesicht hinunterlief, gar nicht wahrzunehmen…

**TBC...**

* * *

_Taniquetil: _Hoher weißer Gipfel; Der höchste Berg des Pelóri-Gebirges und somit der höchste Berg Mittelerdes. Wohnsatt Manwes und Vardas, im östlichen Aman gelegen. 

_Manwe: _ Der Edelste der Ainur (also mächtigste der Götter, ausgenommen Ilúvatar selbst) und der einzige, der die Gedanken und Vorhaben Ilúvatars, des Allmächtigen, voraussagen und nachvollziehen kann.

_Varda: _Ganz einfach die Gemahlin Manwes. Genauere Erklärungen werden wohl in den nächsten Kapiteln folgen.

* * *

Nachwort:  
Wie immer. **Schickt mir Reviews!!!** Ich bin doch auf so vielen Favourite-Lists... 'den guten alten Welpenblick hervorkram' 

Zeigt's Wirkung?? 'gg'

Bye, bye und vielen herzlichen Dank noch mal fürs Lesen und Reviewn!!!

Eure Liderphin 'wink'


	12. Discoveries

_**Das Geheimnis des Orks**_

_**Kapitel 12: **__**Discoveries**_

Hey, Ho!! Ich bin's mal wieder! Ja, mich gibt's auch noch. 'smile' Ich weiß, ich weiß, hab mir gehörig Zeit gelassen mit dem Update. 'schuldbewusst dreinschau' Schreibblockade zählt ja schon längst nicht mehr als Ausrede, stimmt's?

Tja, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte ich irgendwie absolut keinen Bock mehr auf HdR im Allgemeinen. Nachdem ich monatelang (oder warn's scho Jahre??) unaufhörlich alle möglichen Tolkien-Bücher gewälzt habe und beinah schon fanatisch war, hab ich's wohl a bissel übertrieben und meine Lust hat sich schlagartig minimiert. Hab auch kaum noch FFs gelesen.

Aber da ich ja meine (wenn auch wenigen) Leser nicht enttäuschen möchte, und mir selbst auch vorgenommen habe, alle Geschichten, die ich beginne, auch zu Ende zu schreiben, geht's nun endlich mal weiter.

Damit ihr nen groben Überblickt habt, was die letzten Kapitel passiert is:

Im letzten Chap. bekam Sauron große Verantwortung von seinem Herrn übertragen und zwar die Arbeiterschar für den Aufbau von Angband (seiner 2. Festung) anzuführen, und außerdem hat er bemerkt, was Orome vor hat.

Taurlass versuchte Tirgîl vergeblich zu erklären, was Freundschaft ist und Erster erfuhr endlich, warum Elloth ihn bisher stets ignoriert hat. Er war felsenfest überzeugt, Taurlass hätte seine Frau geschwängert, was sich jedoch als fataler Fehlschluss erwies.

And now! The show must go on!! With… discoveries…

* * *

Am Morgen des 4. Tages nach der Gefangennahme des Orks

Ithilborn streifte sich seine Tunika über und schaute aus dem Fenster. Nach dem gestrigen Regen, der wie ein Sturzbach über sie gekommen war, begann der Morgen trüb und wolkenverhangen. Der Herbst kündigte sich an. Doch wenn es nach dem Geschmack des Elben ginge, hätte die Sonne ruhig noch ein paar Mal ihr fröhliches Antlitz zeigen können. Das hätte wenigstens seiner guten Laune entsprochen.

Nach einer letzten gründlichen Untersuchung hatte seine Frau seinem langen Drängen nachgegeben und ihm schließlich erlaubt, die Häuser der Heilung zu verlassen. Der dortige Aufenthalt hatte zwar seiner Gesundheit gut getan – und seit langem war er mal wieder so nahe bei seiner Frau und Tochter gewesen – jedoch war er ein Elb der Taten und wollte stets beschäftigt sein.

Für ihn galt das brave Liegen im Bett als eine der härtesten Strafen und er war froh, wenn er wieder aufstehen und seinen Aufgaben nachgehen konnte.

Ein prüfender Blick durchs Zimmer bestätigte ihm, dass er nichts vergessen hatte, und in dem Moment, als er seine Hand an die Türklinke legte, wurde sie auf der anderen Seite heruntergedrückt und die Heilerin trat ein.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten hier rauszukommen, was?", schmunzelte seine Frau und blickte in seine sturmgrauen Augen.

„Deine Pflege habe ich äußerst genossen, aber noch besser fände ich es, wenn ich nach einem arbeitsreichen Tag nach Hause komme und dann von meiner geliebten Gattin verwöhnt werde."

„Ach ja?", lächelte _Anarrîma_ und spielte mit einer Strähne seiner nachtschwarzen Haare.

„Nun… in letzter Zeit konnten wir erstaunlich viele Patienten bereits entlassen. Ich denke, dass jetzt keine weitere Verletzten folgen werden. Zumindest nicht noch mal eine solche Menge wie vergangene Woche… Das heißt, dass ich früher nach Hause komme und auf dich warten werde."

„Das klingt wunderbar", flüsterte Ithilborn.

„Doch wenn du schon von einem 'arbeitsreichen Tag' sprichst, kann ich wohl annehmen, dass du bereits einen Plan für die nächsten Stunden hast", sprach seine Frau.

„Richtig. Ich werde zuallererst alle Wächter zusammenrufen und mir die derzeitige Lage schildern lassen. Danach werde ich mich mit unserem Obersten austauschen und vorschlagen, den Jünglingen dementsprechende Anweisungen zu erteilen."

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa schon wieder deine Wächterposition einnehmen?", fragte sie besorgt. „Ich habe dir doch von dem Weißen Reiter auf dem silbernen Ross erzählt. Er holt Hilfe."

„Liebes, ich denke, wir sollten uns nicht zu viel davon versprechen. Ich möchte weder die Weisheit der Ältesten unseres Volkes anzweifeln, noch die Existenz dieses Edlen, jedoch sollten wir weiterhin für unsre eigene Sicherheit sorgen. Wer weiß, wann dieser Reiter wiederkommt? Wir dürfen uns nicht zu abhängig von ihm machen, nicht zu viel Vertrauen in ihn stecken. Wir müssen für unser eigenes Leben sorgen, verstehst du?", entgegnete Ithilborn und streifte ihr sorgenvolles Gesicht.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht… Aber lass unseren Freunden und Kindern diese Hoffnung. Es ist wunderschön mit anzusehen, wie ihre Gemüter sich erhellen und ihnen ihre Pflichten leichter von der Hand gehen", sagte Anarrîma.

„Natürlich. Ich möchte genauso wie du, dass wie früher unbeschwertes Lachen in unserem Dorf ertönt. Es ist zu still geworden…"

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und der schwarzhaarige Elb fand sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. „Gib auf dich Acht!", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Mitten in diese intime Szene platze plötzlich Menelmîr!

„Ada, Ada!! Du bist wieder gesund?? Dann darfst du ja jetzt wieder mit mir spielen!", rief die kleine Tochter erfreut und hüpfte um ihre verdutzten Eltern herum.

„I thiani." (Das werde ich.), antwortete Ithilborn in Richtung seiner Frau, löste sich von ihr und wandte sich dem Kind zu.

„Komm schnell", quietschte das Mädchen vergnügt und hielt ihrem Vater eine winzige Hand entgegen. „Ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen!"

„Also gut", grinste der Elb und drehte sich noch einmal zu seiner Gattin um.

Diese lächelte glücklich und nickte mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung, was so viel bedeutete wie „Na los! Nun geh schon".

Ithilborn hätte sowieso nicht anders gekonnt, weil Menelmîr ihn bereits ungeduldig mit sich zog.

Draußen angekommen musste er noch einen Zahn zulegen, da seine Tochter ganz schön flink auf den Beinen war. Sie wuselte an zwei eifrig tuschelnden Ammen vorbei, zwischen einer Gruppe mit Werkzeug bepackten, jungen Elben hindurch und steuerte zielstrebig auf eine Gruppierung von Bäumen zu.

Ihr Vater, der die Wendigkeit von Kindern stets bewunderte und schließlich keine so praktische Größe hatte, hatte es deutlich schwerer. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu den entrüsteten Ammen, die inmitten ihres so spannenden Gesprächs unterbrochen worden waren, und ein Grinsen unterdrückend auf Grund des verdutzten Gesichtsausdrucks der Schmiedlehrlinge – die keine Ahnung hatten, was gerade zwischen ihnen hindurchgeflitzt war – rannte er weiter.

Während seinem Spurt atmete er ein paar Mal tief die erfrischende Luft ein, die er in dem kleinen Raum so sehr vermisst hatte. Außerdem versuchte er ein wenig herumzublicken, um Alltagsbilder einzufangen. Unbewusst hatte sich sein Schritt verlangsamt und schließlich blieb er ganz stehen.

Anarrîma hatte Recht. Es schien wieder Leben ins Dorf einzukehren. Das Volk erholte

sich allmählich von den Schrecken der letzten Monate.

Er beobachtete fleißige Gärtnerinnen, die neue Heilkräuter einpflanzten; tapfere Knaben, die sich mit einem Holzschwert bewaffnet ihrem Ausbilder stellten; und ein junges Mädchen, das neugierig seiner Mutter beim Ernten von Gemüse zusah.

Plötzlich wurde er durch ungeduldige Rufe aus seinen Gedanken gerissen: „Adaaaa!! Tol-le!!" (Komm!!).

Überrascht wandte er sich wieder Menelmîr zu, die ein paar Meter weiter unter den Bäumen stand. Fast hätte er vergessen, dass sie ihm ja etwas ganz Besonderes vorführen wollte.

Rasch lief er auf sie zu und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von Ärger zu aufgeregter Freude.

„Schau mal!", rief sie, hüpfte auf und ab und zeigte nach oben.

Ithilborn folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Finger, der in Richtung Baumkronen wies.

„Húrin und Balar haben ein Baumhaus gebaut!"

„Das ist ja toll", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Elb ehrlich, kniete sich zu der Kleinen herab und sagte: „Lassen sie dich auch mal nach oben?"

„Meinst du, ich soll sie fragen?", entgegnete seine Tochter mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Aber natürlich! Bitte sie ganz brav darum und dann steig ich mit dir zusammen rauf."

„Au ja!", schrie sie und sauste sogleich los zu ihren Freunden.

Ithilborn erhob sich wieder und wenig später hörte er helles Kinderlachen. Er wandte sich um und sah Menelmîr mit den zwei Buben heranstolpern. Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon dabei, unter der strengen Bewachung der Konstrukteure des Baumhauses, mit seiner Tochter hinaufzuklettern.

Bald stand er oben und eine frische Brise blies ihm ins Gesicht. Er ließ seinen Blick kreisen: über die Dächer des Dorfes weiter zum Heiligen See bis hin zu seinem Kind, das ihn stolz anlächelte. In diesem Moment durchströmte Ithilborn ein überwältigendes Glücksgefühl. Einfach nur hier oben zwischen den Baumwipfeln an der Seite seiner kleinen Tochter zu stehen, machte ihn froh.

Der Beweis offenbarte sich immer wieder. Kinder besaßen die unschätzbar wertvolle Gabe, andere allein durch ein kleines Lächeln glücklich zu machen. Es ist, als würden sie dünne Fäden zwischen den einzelnen Personen weben, um sie dadurch mit sich selbst zu verbinden und mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit anzustecken.

Es gab dem Erstgeborenen ein beruhigendes Gefühl, wenn immerhin die Kinder bereits zu ihrer lebensfrohen Natur zurückfanden und dadurch das ideale Vorbild versinnbildlichten, wie man mit den schrecklichen Vorkommnissen umzugehen hatte.

Anstatt voller Schmerz zurückzublicken und darüber zu grübeln, was hätte anders sein können, sahen sie nach vorn und versuchten es besser zu machen.

Daran erkannte man, wie sehr die Erwachsenen ihr Leben durch unnötiges Nachdenken komplizierter machen als es ohnehin schon ist. Sie quälen sich selbst damit und wundern sich dann, warum sie nicht mehr so locker sind wie zuvor. Kinder haben dieses Problem nicht. Sie wissen um das Ausmaß des Überfalls, bemühen sich aber dennoch ihr Leben weiter zu leben. Dabei setzen sie sich neue Ziele und Herausforderungen und versinken nicht in Resignation.

_DAS ist die richtige Einstellung_, dachte sich Ithilborn und schloss genießerisch die Augen, um das Glücksgefühl für immer in sein Herz zu brennen.

**OOO **

Die bleiche Sonne kämpfte sich mühsam durch den grau verschleierten Himmel. Die Erde roch nach dem heftigen Gewitter feucht und modrig. Mit blassen Fingern tastete sie zögernd über die tropfenden Baumwipfel, die sich nun mehr und mehr lichteten und streifte ihre späten Früchte, bis sie die Wandertruppe erreichte.

Starke Männer, die frohen Mutes ihre Weg entlang zogen, darunter zwei, die offensichtlich Groll gegeneinander hegten und ein Ork.

Taurlass musterte den dunkelhaarigen Elben finster. Jetzt war es also endlich raus! Elloth hatte ihn die ganze Zeit mutwillig ignoriert, weil er ihn – seinen besten Freund – verdächtigt hatte, seine Frau beglückt zu haben. Das hatte er ihm tatsächlich zugetraut!

Eine derartige Anschuldigung steckte niemand so leicht weg und Taurlass hatte es tiefer getroffen, als er sich je eingestehen wollte. Dennoch hatte er keinesfalls vor, den stolzen Möchtegern-Anführer zu imitieren und jegliche Konversation auf Eis zu legen. Er würde ihm verzeihen – doch vorerst sollte Elloth ruhig merken, was er mit seinen vorschnellen Schlüssen angerichtet hatte.

Dieser marschierte mit hängenden Schultern voraus, immer noch in Trance gefangen. Sein Gerüst, an das er sich geklammert hatte und mit dem er sein Handeln gerechtfertigt hatte, war mit den gestrigen Sätzen zerschmettert worden. Alles, woran er fest geglaubt hatte, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst und er hatte das betäubende Gefühl, den Halt zu verlieren.

Doch auf einmal gab aus der Sicht Taurlass' alles einen Sinn. Seine Erklärung klang viel plausibler als seine eigenen lächerlichen Annahmen.

Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Er hatte eine langjährige Freundschaft und innige Liebe zerstört. Wie konnte er das jemals wieder gut machen? Oder würde er überhaupt die Chance dazu bekommen?

Der Ork stolperte erschöpft neben seinem Wächter her. Woher hatten diese Kreaturen bloß diese Kondition? Sie hielten ständig ihrem zügigen Marschtempo stand, erzählten sich dabei Witze oder sangen alte Volkslieder. Er war froh genug, wenn er überhaupt noch zwischen all diesen Anstrengungen genügend Kraft zum Atmen fand.

Röchelnd versuchte er sich an der Umgebung zu orientieren. Hier sah alles so gleich aus. Bäume über Bäume, vereinzelte Lichtungen, große Felsen…

_Süden… Sie werden bald kapieren, dass ihr Ziel nicht gerade näher rückt. Wir sollten eher Südwesten einschlagen, und langsam gen Norden einschwenken… Wenn sie spitz kriegen, dass ich sie in die Irre führe, bin ich mit Sicherheit einen Kopf kürzer._

Möglichst unauffällig zog er an seinen Fesseln, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Wächters auf sich zu ziehen. Taurlass blickte ihn überrascht und fragend an. „Wir sollten uns ein wenig weiter nach Westen halten."

„Warum? Ich dachte, du wärest dir hundertprozentig sicher gewesen, dass Utumno im Süden liegt", entgegnete Taurlass skeptisch.

„Nun ja, eben nicht direkt im Süden. Glaubst du wirklich der Dunkle Herrscher macht es seinen Feinden so leicht ihn aufzuspüren?"

„Sicherlich nicht", antwortete der blonde Elb zögernd und gab Anweisungen, sich bei der nächsten Abzweigungen links zu halten.

**OOO **

Derweil setzte sich auch Melkors Trupp in Bewegung. Eine Krieger- und Arbeiterschar, die in Reih und Glied ihrem Anführer hinterherliefen, so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen. Nur eine geringe Anzahl war bewaffnet, da die meisten schwere Karren hinter sich herzogen, beladen mit Steinen und sperrigem Werkzeug. Schließlich galt es eine massive Festung zu errichten.

Sauron – in Gestalt einer Riesenechse mit Fledermausflügeln – marschierte zuerst vorneweg, bis er sich majestätisch in die Lüfte erhob. Seine riesigen Schwingen ausbreitend, schraubte er sich in die Höhe und tauchte unter der schwarzen Rauchwolke und stickigen Ausdünstungen Utumnos auf.

Genießerisch segelte er über sein Heer hinweg, umkreiste spielerisch die Turmspitzen Utumnos und genoss seine Freiheit. Wie nützlich war es doch seinen Körper jeder Zeit neue Formen zu geben und wie gut tat es, mit einer wichtigen Aufgabe betraut zu sein.

Plötzlich stürzte sich Sauron unerwartet in die Tiefe, der kalte Wind riss an seinem Drachenpanzer. Die Orks und die anderen düsteren Wesen wurden unruhig, als sich ihnen mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ein riesiger bedrohlicher Schatten näherte. Sie rückten unwillkürlich enger zusammen und fingerten nervös mit den Waffen in ihren Pranken.

„Schneller", kreischte eine ohrenbetäubend schrille Stimme von oben.

Die grausam hohe Tonlage ging ihnen durch Mark und Bein und ihre Beine trugen sie automatisch zügiger voran, um der Stimme sobald wie möglich entfliehen zu können.

Sauron riss sein Maul auf und ein fauchendes Lachen entrang seiner Kehle. Er liebte es, niederträchtige Kreaturen herumzukommandieren und die Angst in ihren gelben Augen wachsen zu sehen. Das bestätigte ihm seine Macht und sein Herrschaftsverlangen.

Erneut schraubte er sich in die Höhe, um mit wenigen Flügelschlägen wie ein Blitz gen Südwesten zu fliegen, mit der Absicht den auserwählten Bauplatz einer kritischen Musterung zu unterziehen. Melkor hatte ihn bereits beschrieben, mit seinen genauen Vorstellungen, wo Angband letztendlich thronen sollte.

Leise wie der Wind strich er über vertrocknete Gräserlandschaften, verkrüppelte Bäume und tosende Wasserfälle, die sich todesmutig an scharfkantigen Felsen in Schluchten hinunterstürzten. Auf einmal sichteten seine scharfen Augen einen hellen Fleck, der sich stetig vorwärts zu bewegen schien.

Für eine wilde Hirschherde bewegte er sich zu einheitlich, nichts tanzte plötzlich aus der Reihe. Also konnte er die einzigen Lebewesen, die sich in solchen Rudeln bewegten, ausschließen. Sauron nahm etwas Geschwindigkeit zurück und sank tiefer. Sein Instinkt war geweckt.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem merkwürdigen hellen Fleck, der nach und nach Gestalt annahm. Verwundert riss er seine gelben Augen auf. Das war unmöglich!! Eine Elbenarmee mitten im Südwesten, gefährlich nahe an der Festung seines Meisters. Wie lang schlugen sie sich schon durch die Wälder, dass sie sich bereits so weit von ihrem Lager entfernt hatten?

Und was war diese mickrige Gestalt, die inmitten der Erstgeborenen wie der Vollmond während der Nacht hervorstach?

Er durfte nicht länger verweilen, ansonsten wäre das Risiko, dass sie sich beobachtet fühlten, zu hoch. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das wohl der stinkende Ork sein musste, der vor 4 Tagen den Angriff der Elben überlebt hatte. Und nun führte er sie direkt in die Hände des Feindes… Wie praktisch!

Aufs Äußerste bedacht, dass er keinen dunklen Schatten warf oder verräterische Geräusche seine Anwesenheit aufdecken würden, trat er den Rückzug an und flog seinem Heer entgegen.

_Ausgerechnet jetzt in den Vorbereitungen der Errichtung Angbands musste dieses Elbenpack ihre Pläne durchkreuzen!_

Doch mit dieser Neuigkeit wusste Melkor sicherlich etwas anzufangen, was garantiert nicht auf ein friedliches Zusammentreffen hinauslief…

**OOO **

Plötzlich begann sein Körper zu zittern. Tirgîl schlotterte am ganzen Leib und er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hatte er nicht kurz den Schatten des Bösen auf sich gespürt? Nicht diese altbekannte Kälte, die sich unbemerkt anschlich und Stück für Stück die Glieder zu Eis gefror?

Unwillkürlich ging der Ork in Deckung und verlangsamte seinen Schritt.

Taurlass war dies nicht entgangen und schließlich blieb er neben dem Gefangenen stehen. Auch er hatte für einen kurzen Moment einen kalten Schauer auf sich gespürt, doch nahm er an, dass es schlichte Einbildung war.

Fragend blickte er den Ork an, doch der schien überhaupt nicht gewillt, irgendein Sterbenswörtchen über seine aufgesprungen Lippen zu bringen. Nur widerstrebend folgte er dem Elbenzug, bis sie sich schließlich erneut nach einem langen anstrengenden Marsch von mehreren Meilen zur Ruhe setzten.

Der bleiche Vollmond war aufgestiegen. Sein unheimlicher Glanz warf tanzende Schatten auf die Bäume und weit weg hörte man Nachttiere wehmütig heulen. Die Elben hatten sich in Grüppchen zusammengefunden, nur Elloth saß wieder mal abseits der Menge, obwohl er sich auffällig nah bei dem blonden Wächter aufhielt und ihm ab und zu neugierige Blicke zuwarf.

_Du willst wohl wissen, wie ich auf die aufgedeckte Wahrheit reagiere, was? Ob ich dich dafür bezahlen lassen will oder dir vergebe? Du wirst dich wohl noch etwas länger in Geduld üben müssen… Eine gute Tugend, die du nie genügend beherrscht hast… _dachte Taurlass.

Mit der Zeit wurde er müde und auch der Ork war eingenickt, wie er mit einem Seitenblick feststellte. Sein hässlicher Kopf war auf seine Schulter gefallen und seine Klauenhand lag zusammengeballt auf der Erde. Augenscheinlich hatte er einen Albtraum. Konnten diese Wesen überhaupt träumen?

Interessiert musterte der Erstgeborene den Gefangenen. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte? Sie selbst schliefen nicht, höchstens ließen sie ihre Gedanken schweifen und ließen dabei die Augen geöffnet. Doch der Ork hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und ab und zu zuckte er zusammen. Er hatte von diesem Zustand gehört, jedoch sich nie vorstellen können, was genau _träumen _bedeutete.  
+++

Dunkelheit umnachtete ihn. Pechschwarz drückte es auf seine Augäpfel und so sehr er auch seine Augen aufriss, er konnte absolut nichts erkennen. Vorsichtig tastete er um sich, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu spüren.

Dort! Auf einmal umfassten seine Hände etwas Kaltes, Stählernes. Langsam hob er es hoch und es gab ein rasselndes Geräusch von sich. Er versuchte daran zu ziehen, doch musste er dabei feststellen, dass seine Handgelenke damit festgebunden waren. Auch konnte er nicht aufstehen, er schien gefesselt auf einem Art Thron zu sitzen.

Schließlich gab er das ewige Umherstarren auf und schloss stattdessen seine Lider, um sich mit allen seinen Sinnen auf die Umgebung konzentrieren zu können.

Er zog tief die Luft ein. Es roch nach modrigem Schlamm, abgestandener Luft und irgendwas Verkohltem. Er spitzte die Ohren und tatsächlich vermochte er ein Klirren und Schaben zu hören, als ob jemand eine Waffe schärfte.

Sein Herz pochte wie wild. Wie sehr hasste er es, nichts sehen zu können!

Plötzlich roch er verbranntes Holz und der Lichtschein einer Fackel tanzte durch den Raum. Seinen Träger konnte er nicht erkennen, doch kam die Fackel immer näher auf ihn zu. Rasch versuchte er, seine Umgebung auszumachen und überrascht musste er feststellen, dass er nicht der Einzige hier drin war.

Um ihn herum scharten sich andere Stühle und auf ihnen saßen – zusammengekrümmt und ängstlich – Elben? Ehe er sich über deren Anwesenheit oder warum er überhaupt hier saß Gedanken machen konnte, bohrte sich die Fackel tief in seine Brust. Schmerzerfüllt schrie er auf, sein verbranntes Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase und am liebsten hätte er sich erbrochen.

Das Feuer tanzte in gefährlichem Rot vor seinen Augen, wieder und wieder verursachte es höllische Pein und Schreien reichte nicht mehr aus, um sein Leiden zu beschreiben.

Dann herrschte urplötzlich Stille. Die Fackel zog sich zurück und schwer keuchend traute er sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Taubheit drückte auf seine Ohren und es schien alles wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf, sah in die Gesichter der anderen Elben, die seinen Blick mit absolutem Entsetzen erwiderten.

Dann fiel er vornüber, losgelöst von seinen Fesseln, mitten in eine Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes. „Elsfalath!!", hörte er die anderen noch rufen, bevor er in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit sank.

Ein Strudel aus Bildern marterte sein Hirn, Schreie hallten in seinem Kopf wider und dazwischen unaufhörlich diese kalte, unnachgiebige Stimme: „Du bist mein! Du bist meine Schöpfung!" und mit einem irren Gelächter ging sie in ein Flüstern über.

Seine Augen brannten, als er versuchte sie zu öffnen und aufzustehen. Erschrocken blickte er in sein Spiegelbild. Dort war kein hochgewachsener, starker Elb mit blonden langen Haaren und sturmgrauen Augen, sondern ein furchtbares Wesen mit ausgemergeltem Gesicht, stechend gelben Augen und langen spitzen Zähnen.

„Elsfalath", keuchte er tonlos.  
+++

Je schreckte Tirgîl aus seinem Traum hoch! Immer noch den Mund zum Schrei geöffnet. Er schaute in das entsetzte, blasse Gesicht Taurlass'.

„Was hast du gesagt?", zischte dieser.

„Ich? Gar nichts, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein."

„Ja, allerdings. Und während dem Schlaf hast du immer wieder geschrieen, aber zwischen den unverständlichen Worten habe ich eines ganz genau rausgehört und das lautete: Elsfalath!"

„Und wer oder was soll das sein?"

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig!", entkam es dem blonden Wächter.

Erschrocken kauerte sich der Ork zusammen. Bisher hatte er stets die Meinung gehabt, sein Wächter sei ein friedliebendes, ruhiges Wesen. Aber nun erkannte er die andere Seite des Elben.

Seine immergrünen Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt, seine Lippen waren dünn wie ein Strich. Vor Zorn bebten seine Schultern und nur mit äußerster Willensstärke konnte er sich daran hindern, loszuschreien.

„Du hast oft genug diesen Namen wiederholt und mit Sicherheit weißt du, welche Bedeutung er für mich hat!"

Kurze Zeit schaute der Ork verdutzt drein, dann schlich sich die Erinnerung an die Oberfläche und es ihm lief kalt über den Rücken.

„Elsfalath war der Name meines Bruders. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?! Du kanntest ihn also doch!! Warst du es, der ihn zu Tode gefoltert hat?! Antworte mir!"

Durch die aufgebrachte Stimme Taurlass' aufmerksam gemacht, sammelten sich einige Erstgeborene um dieses Schauspiel. Aufgeregt murmelten sie durcheinander und einer raunte: „Jetzt hat er einen wunden Punkt erreicht. Wenn ihn etwas aus der Ruhe bringen kann, dann ist es sein geliebter Bruder."

„Ich… ich…", stotterte der Ork.

„Ja? Willst du mir sagen, du hättest es genossen, wie er wimmernd vor dir lag, während du deiner Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen hast? Willst du mir weiß machen, du hättest nur den Befehlen deines Meisters gefolgt?"

Die Stimme des ansonsten so ruhigen, bedächtigen Elben schwoll an.

„Nein… ich… bin… Elsfalath!"

„WAS??", keifte Taurlass in unbändigem Zorn. „Was soll das heißen? Du bist nicht mein Bruder!"

„Doch… mein… mein Meister hat uns gefoltert bis jegliche Gestalt von uns abfiel, er hat unseren Geist verändert und unsere Erinnerungen ausgelöscht, doch ich war der Erste. Ich war das Versuchsobjekt und offensichtlich ist ihm ein Fehler unterlaufen. Ich kann mich wieder bruchstückhaft erinnern und wenn ich eines mit Sicherheit weiß, ist es, dass ich früher einmal einer von euch war und zwar dein Bruder."

Geschockt schlug Taurlass die Hände vor sein Gesicht. „Nein… nein… nein. Das darf alles nicht wahr sein. Du? Mein Bruder? Aber… aber… dein Gesicht, deine Stimme… du bist eine abscheuliche Kreatur!"

Betroffen senkte der Ork sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß", grollte er. „Aber es ist die Wahrheit."

Der Wächter bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, in dem Ungläubigkeit, Abscheu und der blanke Horror standen.

„Ich brauche Zeit, um mir das durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen", murmelte er, bevor er überstürzt das Lager verließ.

**TBC**

* * *

Anarrîma: Sonnensaum 

**Nachwort:** Ich hoffe, ihr bekommt den Alert von dieser Fortsetzung und habt trotz der langen Sendepause Lust, mir ein Review zu schreiben. Bitte? 'lieb schau' Ich zähl auf euch und versuch schon mal, mir das nächste Kapitel aus den Fingern zu saugen. Und bald wird wieder mehr Action mit einem Kampf folgen! Versprochen!

LG, eure Liderphin 'winks'


	13. Act secretly

Hi!

Frisch zurück aus den USA/Wisconsin, wo mich meine Muse glücklicherweise nicht verlassen hat. ;) Ja, ich habe schon wieder eine neue FF geschrieben, aber mit dem Schwerpunkt Arwen Undómiel. Was fühlte sie, als Aragorn sie allein in Bruchtal zurück ließ, um in den Ringkrieg zu ziehen? Was spürte sie, als sie sterblich wurde?

Dieses Kapitel von DGdO hier liegt schon seit 2 Monaten (seit meinem letzten Update) auf meinen PC. Da jedoch nur 2 Leute sich erbarmt haben, mir ein Review zu schicken, möchte ich wenigstens ihnen die Freude machen und weiterposten.

Vielleicht könnt ihr – ihr schwarzen Leser – ja auch mal eure Finger entknoten, um mir eure Meinung zu schreiben? Schließlich rückt die lang ersehnte Action endlich näher 'g'

Viel Spaß mit erneuter Gefahr… :) Eure Liderphin

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Act secretly!**

Gedanken: _kursiv_

* * *

Am Morgen des 5. Tages nach der Gefangennahme des Orks 

Der Wind pfiff um seine Ohren. Hier an der Küste _Beleriands_ herrschte ein raues Wetter. Der Sturm peitschte übers Meer und erschuf hohe Wellen mit weißer Gischt. Dicke Wolken türmten sich am Horizont.

Spontan zügelte der Valar sein Pferd Nahar. Seine wachen Augen strichen aufmerksam übers Wasser, suchten nach einem bestimmten Zeichen…

Seine rötlichen Haare fielen ihm ins edle Gesicht. Die Jagdbekleidung bauschte sich in dem Wind auf und genervt strich Orome einige seiner Haarsträhnen aus seinen Augen.

Das Ross mit goldener Hufe wieherte leise. Als ob es ein Aufruf gewesen wäre, griff Orome zu seinem Horn und blies kräftig hinein.

Auf einmal zerriss ein lauter Schall den Sturm. Er wurde vom Gebirge zurückgeworfen und die Erde bebte ob des Halls. Es schien, als würde er die Wolkenwand teilen und die aufgewühlte See glätten. Dann erhob er seine durchdringende Stimme und rief etwas in einer Sprache, die noch nie auf _Arda_ vernommen worden war:

„O Ulmo, Herr des Wassers, erhöre mich! Gewähre mir, Orome, Herr des Waldes, Einlass zu unserem geliebten Heim! Ich bringe wichtigste Kunde."

Zuerst hatte es den Anschein, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Nichts rührte sich. Kein Laut war zu hören. Doch plötzlich kam wieder Bewegung ins Meer und am Firmament zeichnete sich ein Schatten ab, der stetig wuchs. Schließlich trug der Wind ein Schiff heran, gesteuert von Ulmos unsichtbarer Hand.

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln stieg Orome auf das Schiff, nachdem er Nahar Freiheit gegeben und sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Das Pferd blieb hier in Mittelerde und konnte sich überall frei bewegen, bis es von seinem Herrn wieder gerufen wurde.

Die Überfahrt nach Valinor verlief ruhig. Ulmo hatte das Meer unter Kontrolle. Nach etwa 5 Stunden gelangten sie an ihr Ziel.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein perlmuttweißer Strand, dahinter saftig grüne Wiesen mit duftenden Blumen und weit oben auf dem Gipfel des _Taniquetil_ der herrliche Palast Manwes.

Kaum hatte Orome dies heilige Land betreten, überkam ihn ein Gefühl puren Glücks und Friedens. Hier war alles so rein und unschuldig, seit Melkor verschwunden war. Es wirkte beinahe unwirklich, so perfekt schien die Wohnstatt der Götter.

Mit offenem Mund wandte er sich um, als er mitten im Satz abbrach, da niemand neben ihm stand.

_Natürlich_!, gedanklich schlug sich der Valar gegen die Stirn, _Ulmo blieb stets verborgen in seinen Gewässern. Auch wenn der Rat einberufen wurde, was unweigerlich der Fall sein wird._

So verbeugte er sich nur vor dem Schiff und hob dankend die Hand zum Gruß:

„Habt Dank, Ulmo, Herr des Wassers, für Eure Hilfe." und marschierte ins Zentrum.

Obwohl dies seine Heimatstadt, ja gar seine Geburtsstätte war, weckte die sagenhafte Schönheit Valinors immer noch Bewunderung in seinem Herzen. Die Natur stand in perfektem Einklang zu seinen Bewohnern – den Mächtigen – im Gegensatz zu _Arda_.

Auf seinem Pfad zum _Taniquetil_ begegnete er vielen der Ainur oder Maiar, er grüßte freundlich, doch als er auf eine bestimmte _Valier_ traf, blieb er stehen. Sein Herz war ihr verfallen.

„Mae govannen (Herzlich Willkommen), melethron (Geliebter)", ertönte die sanfte Stimme Vánas, seiner Gemahlin.

„Mae govannen, vanimeldaGeliebte Schöne", antwortete Orome.

Verzückt betrachtete er seine Frau und ihr ewigjunges Gesicht.

„Freudige Nachricht ereilte uns", flötete sie. Ein tiefer, wissender Blick traf ihn.

„So?", entgegnete er skeptisch. _Sollten sie tatsächlich von der Geburt Ilúvatars Kinder gehört haben? Jedoch sicherlich nicht den schlechten Teil, der dies heilige Ereignis überschattete._

„Was ist?", sprach Vána besorgt. „Du verschweigst mir etwas furchtbares, nicht wahr?", hauchte sie mit blassem Gesicht.

Mit einem unmerklichen Nicken setzte er seinen Weg fort und sagte: „Es ist Zeit, den ersten Rat einzuberufen." Sie schloss sich ihm ohne Worte an, jeder hing nun seinen eigenen Gedanken nach…

Wenig später hatten sich alle Götter im Máhanaxar, dem Ring des Schicksals, versammelt:

Nessa, die Mannhafte, die Schwester Oromes und Frau Tulkas'. Sie war die Geringste unter den Valier, doch herrschte sie vor allem über die Hirsche und ihre Leidenschaft war das Tanzen, da sie leichtfüßig und behände war.

Den Kontrast verinnerlichte Tulkas, der Goldhaarige oder auch der Starke genannt, da man ihm seine Kraft und Kühnheit bereits von weitem ansah. Sein güldenes Haar und sein gleichfarbiger Bart gaben ihm trotz seiner rötlichen Hautfarbe seinen Namen. Er war bekannt als schneller, unermüdlicher Läufer und respektiert als beherzter Freund. Jedoch war er trotz seiner ruhigen Seele kein guter Ratgeber, sondern er lachte beim Kampf und setzte all seine Stärke in sein Verlangen, Melkor zu bezwingen.

Neben ihm saß eine hochgewachsene, grün gekleidete Frau mit krausem, dunkelbraunem Haar. Yavanna, Frucht-Geschenk, war ihr Name. Sie war die Schwester Vánas und Gattin Aules. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, die ersten Samen Mittelerdes zu pflanzen, die Zwei Bäume zu erschaffen, ebenso wie die Blüte für Sonne und Mond. Als Wächterin aller Pflanzen bat sie Eru um die Erschaffung der Ents, der Baumhirten.

Zu ihrer Rechten betrat soeben Aule, der Former und drittmächtigste _Aratar_, den Schicksalsring. Seine Reichtümer waren die Kunst und das Wissen. Er kreierte die Zwei Lampen, Gefäße von Sonne und Mond und die Zwerge. Bekannt als Freund der Noldor, da er die Kunst über alles liebte. Jedoch kümmerten ihn Herrschaft und Besitz kaum.

Lórien, der Wünscher, neigte ehrergiebig seinen Kopf. Er war der Bruder Mandos' und Niennas sowie Gemahl Estes. Er herrschte über Träume und Visionen und zusammen mit Este bietet er den Valar Rast und Erholung.

Letztgenannte war in ein fließend graues Gewand gehüllt. Ihre Augen spiegelten komplette Ruhe wider. Sie war für die Heilung und Quellen und Teiche Lóriens zuständig.

Nienna, Tränengabe, die Schwester Mandos' und Lóriens brachte gelehrigen Schülern Mitleid und Ausharren in der Hoffnung bei. Ihre Tränen fließen bei den vielen Wunden _Ardas_, die noch geschlagen werden.

Ihr Bruder saß wie aus Stein gemeißelt aufrecht auf seinem Thron. Wie immer blickte er ernst, wie es sich für einen Richter und Verkünder gehörte. Ihm ist die Große Musik, die das Vorhaben Ilúvatars beinhaltet, bekannt und sein Schicksalsspruch über die Welt ist im Einklang mit Manwe. Doch wird seine Frau nie Liebe von ihm erfahren, da er unbeugsam und leidenschaftslos ist, damit er den Schicksalen der _Eldar_ neutral gegenüber steht.

Vaire, die Weberin und Gattin Mandos', webt die Stoffe in seinen Totenhallen, um die Weltgeschichte festzuhalten.

Als zuletzt Varda, die Erhabene, samt ihrem Mann eintrat, erhoben sich alle Anwesenden. Denn sie war die Höchste der Valier und Gemahlin ihres Obersten, mit Ausnahme Erus selbst natürlich.

Ihre helle weiße Gestalt schwebte an ihnen vorbei, kontrollierte sie doch all das Licht und die Erfindung der Sterne, die Bestimmung des Laufs von Sonne und Mond, den Stern Earendils und die Segnung der Silmarilli konnte man allein ihr zuschreiben. Deshalb stellte sie eine Erzfeindin Melkors des Schrecklichen dar, da sie alles materialisierte, was er verabscheute.

Nach ihr trat Manwe, Herr des Atems von Mittelerde, ein. Königlich wirkte er in seiner dunkelblauen Robe und seine stechend blauen Augen wanderten stolz von einem Antlitz zum nächsten. Sein Szepter, das Zeichen seiner Stellung mit einem Saphir an der Spitze, hielt er fest in der Hand. Er allein war in der Lage, die Gedanken Ilúvatars nachzuvollziehen und zu erahnen. Seine Weisheit und sein Mitgefühl reichten ins Unendliche und stets war er gegen die Trennung von sich liebenden _Eldar_ und _Edain_.

Doch gerade sein Mitleid wird _Arda_ in eine Katastrophe stürzen und ihr die Herrschaft Melkors bzw. Saurons aufzwingen. Die Tyrannei seines eigenen Bruders, der gegensätzlicher nicht sein könnte.

Nun hatten sich die magischen 13 versammelt. Die Stimme Ulmos, des 14., ertönte aus dem Meer um sie herum. Er lauschte ihnen ebenfalls.

Der Hohe Rat war einberufen. Nach der öffentlichen Begrüßung verfielen alle in Schweigen. Für Außenstehende sah es aus, als würde jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen, jedoch schickte ein jeder von ihnen sich gegenseitig ihre Gedankengänge. Durch pure psychische Kraft verstanden sie sich ohne Worte. Nur der eindringliche Blickkontakt verdeutlichte, wer denn nun genau mit einem innerlich sprach.

„Also hat es mein **Bruder**_"_,er spie das Wort geradezu aus, als sei es ein Fluch, „tatsächlich geschafft… Er hat die Schöpfung Ilúvatars für sich entdeckt… Und bereits einige seiner Knechtschaft unterstellt…"

„Ja, Herr", bestätigte Orome. „Ein großer Teil von ihnen folgte ihm, ohne jeglichen Anlass. Bis jetzt tauchten sie nie wieder auf."

„Ja, das passt zu ihm…", murmelte der Herr des Atems.

Stille breitete sich wie zuvor aus. Nur in den Köpfen der Valar herrschte ein Stimmengewirr und harte Worte wurden gesprochen.

„Genug!", rief Manwe plötzlich. „Es steht zur Debatte, ob wir den Erstgeborenen zur Hilfe eilen und somit unwiderruflich gegen den Schwarzen Herrscher in den Krieg ziehen, oder _Arda_ ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Ich werde in mich kehren und Eru befragen. Der Rat ist hiermit beendet. Ich werde euch Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn ich zu einem Entschluss gekommen bin."

Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören, als Ulmo zum Zeichen des Abschlusses eine riesige Welle gegen die Steinwand des Schicksalsrings schmetterte. Nach und nach erhoben sich die Valar und verließen den schicksalsträchtigen Ort.

Nur Orome blieb zum Schluss mit Manwe allein zurück.

„Du machst dir Sorgen, mein Freund", flüsterte der Höchste.

„Ich kann wohl nichts vor die verbergen?", schmunzelte der Jäger. „Ja… Ich denke, wir dürfen die Entscheidung nicht all zu lange aufschieben. Melkor wird nicht lange fackeln… Vielleicht kennt er bereits unsere Absichten?"

„Welche Absichten", entgegnete Manwe belustigt. „Wir wissen es schließlich selbst noch nicht. Aber…" und er wurde wieder ernst, „wir müssen im Verborgenen handeln."

Orome nickte zur Bestätigung und rauschte kurz darauf mit wehendem Mantel hinaus.

**OOO **

Leise wie der Wind strich Sauron über die Landschaft. Schnell wie der Blitz flog er seiner Heerschar entgegen, in Gedanken sich bereits auf die Nachricht vorbereitend, die er seinem Herrscher überbringen musste.

Mit einem Stampfen setzte er auf der Erde auf, trieb seine Leute weiter an, während er selbst sich etwas absetzte und sich mental in Trance versetzte. Um Verbindung mit seinem Meister aufzunehmen, musste er nicht extra zu ihm fliegen. Das hätte zu lange und kostbare Zeit in Anspruch genommen…

Angestrengt kniff er seine gelben Drachenaugen zusammen und in seinem Kopf formte sich Utumno, der Schwarze Thron und schließlich… Melkor selbst…

Mit einem lauten Zischen atmete er ein und bereitete sich auf die Worte seines Herrn vor, und trotz jahrelangen Dienstes, erschütterte ihn die Eiseskälte dieser Stimme.

„Du wünschst mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, Sauron? Ich hoffe, du überbringst gute Nachrichten… ansonsten verschwendest du meine Zeit."

„Herr…", murmelte sein Untergebener, „die Baustatt für Angband ist perfekt…"

„Natürlich ist sie das. Ich habe sie ja auch auserwählt…", antwortete Melkor bestimmt.

„Natürlich. Jedoch kommt ein Problem auf uns zu…"

„Problem", hauchte der Dunkle Herrscher bedrohlich.

„Ja…", Sauron konnte ein Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. „Elben, my lord. Sie sind auf direktem Weg westwärts. Zu uns, um genau zu sein…"

Eine gefährliche Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen breit. Keine Reaktion seines Herrn.

„Meister?", fragte Sauron zögerlich.

Plötzlich explodierte ein solcher Schmerz in seinem Schädel, dass er unkontrolliert aufschrie. Sein Hirn stand in Flammen! Es fühle sich an, als würde ein Dolch tief in seinen Kopf gestoßen und der bohrende Schmerz weitete sich immer mehr aus.

Dies war die Antwort Melkors.

In völliger Agonie brüllte Sauron, krümmte sich unter seinen Qualen, bis der Schmerz plötzlich genauso schnell abebbte, wie er gekommen war.

Schwer keuchend lag die Riesenechse auf dem Boden.

„Dass dir ein solcher Fehler nicht noch einmal passiert…", flüsterte sein Herrscher kalt. In Wirklichkeit war er nur zornig, dass er selbst die Elben aus seinen Augen verloren hatte. Doch sich selbst diese Schande einzugestehen? Niemals! Lieber ließ er seinen Untertanen seine Wut spüren…

„Du wirst sie einkreisen. Ihnen jegliche Chance auf Flucht nehmen. Und sie mir bringen."

„Das werde ich, my lord.", entgegnete Sauron. Durch den vorigen Schmerz machte sich Trotz und Kraft in ihm breit. „Willst du sie lebend?"

„Die meisten jedenfalls. Ich lasse mich überraschen…" und mit einem grausamen Lachen verschwand er aus Saurons Gedanken.

Dieser sackte erleichtert und erschöpft zusammen. Dunkle Nebel umwaberten ihn. Die eiligen Schritte seiner Truppe entfernten sich mehr und mehr. Genauso wie sich seine körperliche Gestalt verschlechterte. Immer weniger Konsistenz besaß er, bis er zuletzt nur noch die übliche silbrige Substanz darstellte.

**OOO**

Tirgîl Elsfalath?

Er wollte es nicht wahr haben und dennoch, falls es wirklich so sein sollte, dann…

Elloth wollte gar nicht weiterdenken. Dann hatte er bereits sein Leben verwirkt… Zweimal hatte er dem Gefangenen nach dem Leben getrachtet, darauf bestand die Todesstrafe, insofern es letztendlich jemand aus den eigenen Reihen war.

Er schluckte schwer. Das würde bedeuten, dass, selbst wenn er sich selbst einst verzeihen könnte, er von der Hand Elsfalaths sterben würde. Tolle Aussichten…

Hoch über ihm kreischte eine Eule ihren Missmut in die Nacht. Anscheinend hatte sie bei der Jagd kein Glück gehabt.

Am liebsten hätte das Wesen, das sich an einem Bach zusammenkauerte, dasselbe getan. Verlassen, verletzt und traurig sah es aus, als es sich zu einer zitternden Kugel zusammenrollte und sich sein Gesicht im Wasser spiegelte.

Laut huhute die Eule noch einmal, bis sie mit lautem Getöse hinter dem nächsten Busch verschwand. Stumm blickte der blonde Elb in den Bach. Immergrüne Augen glitzerten ihm entgegen. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Der Ork soll sein Bruder sein? Bei diesem Gedanken musste Taurlass höhnisch lachen. Diese Ausgeburt Morgoths? Natürlich war der Gefangene – das konnte er nicht abstreiten – eindeutig anders als seine Artgenossen, aber einer ihres Volkes?

Nachdenklich hob der Wächter die Hand und tupfte ins Wasser, sodass sein Spiegelbild sich kräuselte. Tirgîl hatte ihnen den Vorgang geschildert und hatte ihnen von der Folter erzählt. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass die Entführten zu Orks gemacht worden waren.

Aber das hieße ja…

Mit Abscheu wandte er sich ab. Sie hatten vor nicht einmal 5 Tagen ihre eigenen Brüder getötet, mit Ausnahme von Elsfalath.

„Elsfalath…", flüsterte er mit gebrechlicher Stimme. Taurlass wollte nicht glauben, dass die Kreatur, die er bisher bewacht hatte, sein Bruder sein sollte.

Er verglich die gebückte, hässliche Gestalt mit der Pracht Elsfalaths und den Charakter und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als wolle er ein paar lästige Fliegen vertreiben.

Natürlich wäre die seltsame Verbundenheit, der Drang dem Gefangenen helfen zu müssen geklärt. Dadurch schien alles einen Sinn zu geben, welchen Taurlass nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Trauer und Wut stieg in ihm auf, als er den sonst so starken Elben geschlagen vom Schicksal zusammengekrümmt unter der alten Eiche vorfand. Offensichtlich litt er seelische Qualen und war verwirrt wie nie zuvor. Kein Wunder, wenn einem plötzlich offenbart wird, dass der Ork sein Bruder sein soll.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Elb. Er kannte ihn bereits sehr lange und deshalb erschütterte es ihn, Taurlass so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Stets hatte er in ihrem Volk die Zuversicht, Hoffnung und Sicherheit symbolisiert. Davon war jetzt kaum noch was übrig.

Behutsam näherte er sich dem Jüngeren und legte ihm eine schlanke Hand auf die bebende Schulter. Beruhigend sprach er:

„Taurlass, lasto beth nîn. (Höre auf meine Stimme.) Beruhige dich… Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst -"

„Ach ja", fauchte Taurlass ungewohnt zornig. „Weißt du das wirklich, _Elboron_? Ich denke eher nicht! Du kannst es gar nicht wissen, weil du nicht in meiner Haut steckst. Wie soll ich es denn _adar_ und _naneth_ deiner Meinung nach beibringen? _Alae_, (hallo) hier ist euer erster Sohn, er hat sich einer Schönheitsoperation und Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, oder wie?!"

Elboron musste sich bemühen, ruhig zu bleiben. Bevor er erneut sprach, atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch:

„Ja, ich kann es nicht fühlen, da hast du Recht. Aber ich kann es nachvollziehen…

Du hast deinen Bruder über alles geliebt. Als er entführt wurde und sogar angeblich getötet, nagten Schuldgefühle an dir, dass du ihn im Stich gelassen hast. Du schworst auf Rache. Nun erfährst du, dass er zwar lebt, jedoch in Gestalt des Orks… Dein Bruder, hässlich und von üblem Charakter. Du erkennst ihn nicht wieder.

Und, Taurlass, erinnere dich meiner Worte: Du wirst ihn nicht wieder zurückholen. Es ist unmöglich, verstehst du? Der Schwarze Herrscher hat Elsfalath verdorben, gefoltert und gequält. Psychisch ist er unzurechnungsfähig. Du kannst und wirst ihm nie vertrauen können, _pen nîn_. (mein Kleiner.)"

Bei diesen Worten hatten sich Tränen in die Augen des blonden Elben geschlichen.

„Und du weißt das", flüsterte der andere Erstgeborene mitfühlend. Dann nahm er seine Hand und führte den Wächter zurück zum Lager.

„Und was das andere betrifft, Taurlass… Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Wir werden nicht zurückkehren…"

Wie vom Donner gerührt, blieb der blonde Wächter stehen.

„Warum sagst du das?", hauchte er entsetzt.

„Ziehe lieber ohne Hoffnung in den Krieg, dann ist der Tod nicht so schmerzhaft. Ein großes Dunkel zieht herauf… viel mächtiger, als wir es uns vorstellen können. Wir haben keine Chance!", stellte Elboron trocken fest.

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", entgegnete Taurlass.

„Weil wir bereits in eine perfide Falle gelaufen sind. Wir sind nicht allein…"

**TBC**

* * *

_Beleriand: _Balar-Land. Die Gebiete von Mittelerde im Ersten Zeitalter westlich des Ered Luin und südlich der Ered Wethrin.  
_Arda: _Mittelerde  
_Adar: _Vater  
_Naneth: _Mutter  
_Aratar: _Die Erhabenen. Die acht mächtigsten der Valar: Manwe, Varda, Ulmo, Yavanna, Aule, Mandos, Nienna und Orome.  
_Taniquetil: _Hoher weißer Gipfel. Der höchste Gipfel des Pelóri-Gebirges, im östlichen Aman am Rande des Meeres gelegen ist er die Wohnstätte Manwes und Vardas.  
_Eldar: _Die Elben getrennt in drei Gruppen: Die Vanyar, Noldor und Teleri  
_Edain: _Die Zweiten oder auch Menschen genannt.

* * *

**Nachwort:**

Tja, was gibt es noch zu sagen? Das nächste Kapitel steht bereits auf meinem Block und muss nur noch abgetippt werden. mit dem Zaunpfahl wink ;) Mir war aufm 8-stündigen Rückflug sooo langweilig 'smile' Ich war die einzige, die zu der Zeit net geschlafen hat. 'lol'


	14. Hope and Despair

Hallihallo meine lieben Leser (auch die schwarzen 'g')!  
Wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe gut! Und falls nicht, nach diesem Kapitelchen wird's euch gleich besser gehen ;)

beffi weiß bereits mehr, nicht wahr? 'zwinker'  
Noch mal vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews!! Ich freue mich immer wieder über derartiges Feedback! 'mehr haben will' :D

Die nächsten 2 Kapitel liegt bereits schon sehnsüchtig auf meinem PC und wartet, geupdatet zu werden. :) Schreibt mir fleißig eure Meinung, und ihr bekommt es schon nach einem Montag serviert! Oder gar noch früher? Hmm… kommt auf die Reviews an ;)

Vielen lieben Dank,  
eure Liderphin

So... und hier haben wir Action pur:) Ich sage nur: Die Schlacht um Mittelerde 'lol' Naja, noch nicht ganz, die kommt ganz am Ende ;) Aber diese hier hat's au ganz schön in sich 'g' Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen, und ich schließe mich schon mal sicherheitshalber in meinen Schutzbunker ein! ;)

* * *

_**14. Kapitel: Hope and Despair**_

Gedanken: _kursiv_

* * *

_6. Tag nach der Gefangennahme des Orks_

* * *

Inzwischen war die Nacht vollständig hereingebrochen. Kein einziger Stern funkelte am Himmel, die Dunkelheit verdeckte mit ihrem schweren Mantel der Nacht jegliche Lichtquelle. 

„Aber", flüsterte Taurlass, „dann müssen wir Elloth warnen. Wir müssen uns kampfbereit machen!"

Er wollte schon losstürzen, um Alarm zu schlagen, als Elboron ihn am Arm festhielt: „Nein, warte! Dáro! (Bleib stehen!) Er weiß es bereits. Ich habe von ihm die Warnung erhalten."

Verständnislos blickte ihn der Jüngere an. Für ihn schien dieses Verhalten der perfekte Beweis für Elloths Inkompetenz als Führer.

Bei seinem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck musste der ältere Erstgeborene lachen.

„Ach, Taurlass. Auch wenn du seine Strategiekenntnisse nicht zu schätzen weißt, kann ich ihn in diesem Fall nur unterstützen. Es bringt überhaupt nichts, wenn wir überstürzt handeln und dadurch die Feinde auf uns aufmerksam machen. Wir bleiben im Verborgenen, rüsten uns für den Fall der Fälle, während wir für unsere Gegner ahnungslos wirken, verstehst du? Wir werden den Moment der Überraschung gnadenlos ausnützen."

„Oh", entgegnete Taurlass überrascht. „Ich sehe, ich kann noch viel von dir lernen", und scherzhaft boxte er ihm in die Seite.  
+++

Die Elben saßen oder standen in Grüppchen ums Lagerfeuer oder an Bäume gelehnt. Sie erweckten den Eindruck, als würden sie sich angeregt unterhalten, jedoch war ihr Auge wachsam und ihre geübten Hände umgriffen ihre Waffen.

Tirgîl hatte natürlich diese versteckte Unruhe bemerkt. Er selbst war mittlerweile überzeugt, den Spähern seines Meisters in die Hände gefallen zu sein… Und er wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte…

Nervös sah er sich um, doch vermochten auch seine Augen nichts in der Schwärze der Umgebung auszumachen, obwohl er bereits jahrelange Nachtzüge gewohnt war.

Neben ihm kniete der blonde Wächter. Er verzog stets merkwürdig das Gesicht, wenn er zu ihm rüberschaute. Verständlich… Tirgîl selbst wusste schon lange nicht mehr, was er denken sollte.

Einerseits war da diese innere Stimme, die nach Gewalt, Blut und Rache schrie, dann jedoch sein Herz – wenn er denn so etwas überhaupt besaß – das nur noch eins wollte: fliehen!

Einfach weg vom Geschehen, einfach untertauchen und irgendwo im Niemandsland ein neues Leben beginnen. Aber die Chancen standen eher schlecht als recht. Vielleicht konnte er sich im Getümmel des Kampfes unbemerkt verdrücken…

**OOO **

Wie eine homogene Masse schob sich die Patrouille stetig vorwärts. Vorneweg die Späher und Bogenschützen, hinterdrein das Fußvolk und ganz hinten Sauron persönlich.

Inzwischen hatte er sich wieder erholt und sich eine neue Gestalt zugelegt. Nun, kurz vor der Schlacht, wollte er als großer Heerführer und Krieger auftreten, vor dem jeder vor Furcht vergehen würde. Er trug eine ganz und gar schwarze Rüstung, damit ihn die Dunkelheit deckte. An seiner Seite prangte ein langes Schwert und in seiner rechten Hand umfasste er eine Stahlkugel, ähnlich die von Melkor.

Doch am Imposantesten war sein Helm. Er war stählern und wölbte sich schichtenweiße über sein Antlitz, sodass nichts außer seinen kalt glitzernden Augen zu sehen war.

Diese körperliche Form wird er auch viel später im Ringkrieg als Tarnung annehmen, bis ihn Isildur seiner physischen Gestalt berauben würde.

Vorsichtig begannen sie die Elben einzukreisen, ihren Kreis immer enger ziehend. Sie kannten das Gebiet genau und wussten deshalb, dass ihre unmittelbare Umgebung hauptsächlich aus trockenem Gebüsch bestand und nur ein einziger Flussarm sich durch dieses Areal schlängelte.

An genau dieser Flussseite würden sie sich wie eine Mauer erheben und ihren Feinden kein Durchlass zum rettenden Nass gewähren. Denn sie sollten ausgeräuchert werden, bis sie blind vor Feuer und Rauch direkt in ihre Arme liefen…

Diese Strategie hatte er sich selbst zurecht gelegt und es existierte keine Niederlage seinerseits in seinem perfiden Plan… Diesmal würden die Elben machtlos sein!

**OOO **

Stunde um Stunde rückte die Nacht vorwärts. Taurlass biss sich indes ungeduldig auf der Unterlippe herum. Er hasste es, auf etwas, das unwiderruflich eintreten wird, warten zu müssen! Und er wusste, dass diesmal ihr Vergeltungsschlag nicht so glimpflich ausgehen würde.

Er musterte den Ork wie so viele Male zuvor und versuchte sich seinen Bruder darin vorzustellen. Aber es wollte ihm partout nicht gelingen.

Dann streifte sein Blick Elloth, der etwas nervös auf und ab stiefelte. Seine langen dunklen Haare schimmerten leicht im Schein des Feuers. Sein Gesicht wurde von rötlichem Glanz überzogen. Er sah gut aus, musste sich Taurlass eingestehen. Aber eben nicht geeignet als Anführer ihrer Truppe.

Ob sein alter Freund wohl gerade an Lalaith dachte?  
+++

_Ich werde noch verrückt! Nein, ich BIN verrückt, das ist es!_, dachte sich Elloth. _Warum hatte er sich bloß als Führer bereiterklärt? Was hatte ihn da geritten? Jetzt hatte er den Salat! Dies würde ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod werden, wenn sie sich nicht so wie Elsfalath enden wollten… gefangen im Körper des abscheulichsten Wesens, das auf Mittelerde wandelte. _

Plötzlich hielt er inne, da er sich beobachtet fühlte und fand schnell den Grund dafür. Taurlass hatte ihn fixiert. Also dachte er immer noch über ihr Gespräch nach. Traurig fragte er sich bereits zum hundertsten Mal, ob er ihm wohl je verzeihen würde.

Aber könnte er sich denn selbst vergeben? Hatte er nicht das uralte Freundschaftsband absichtlich zerrissen und seiner Frau unglaubliches Desinteresse, wenn nicht sogar Ignoranz, entgegen gebracht?

Wenn er sich jetzt in Erinnerung rief, wie kalt er zu ihr und ihrem gemeinsamen ungeborenen Nachwuchs gewesen war, graute er sich vor sich selbst.

_War es überhaupt möglich, dass ein Elb so empfindungslos wurde? Er machte sich langsam Sorgen um sein Gefühlsleben. Vor allem, nachdem er heute wieder mit dem Dolch in der Hand kurz oberhalb seines Herzens aufgewacht war. Wollte er seinem Leben wirklich unbewusst ein Ende setzen? Selbstmord, _er schauderte_, war eine Sünde in den Augen seines Volkes. Es bezeichnete die Schwäche mit seinen Problemen nicht leben zu können und es war eine Schande, ihr unsterbliches Leben – ein Geschenk Erus – einfach so zu vergeuden. Doch war er nicht so oder so schon tot? _

Wehmütig blickte er in Richtung Cuiviénen.

_Hatte sich Lalaith bereits damit abgefunden, dass sie allein ihr Kind aufziehen würde? Oder hoffte sie noch auf seine Rückkehr? Glaubte er selbst überhaupt noch an eine Rückkehr? Wie ging es ihr und ihrem Baby? Würde die Geburt gut verlaufen und wären alle wohlauf?_

Fragen über Fragen… und keine Zeit für Antworten, denn im nächsten Moment stürmten schwarze Gestalten aus allen Himmelsrichtungen auf sie ein.

Doch da die Elben wie auf Abruf bereit gestanden hatten, zogen sie geschwind ihre Waffen und stellten sich in Position.

Elloth schrie seine Befehle in die Menge und posierte sich selbst an deren Spitze. Mit wildem Glanz in den Augen, da er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte.  
+++

Taurlass hatte sich hastig aufgerichtet, den Ork vom Baum losgefesselt und zog ihn nun hinter sich her.

„Tirgîl", er brachte es noch nicht über sich, ihn Elsfalath zu nennen, „ich bin überzeugt, dass dies deine früheren Artgenossen sind. Du hast mir bestätigt, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, gegen sie zu kämpfen. So erfülle dein Versprechen nun! Ich werde die Fesseln abnehmen, damit wir uns beide freier bewegen können. Aber vergiss nicht, du kämpfst auf **unserer** Seite! Falls du die Fronten wechseln solltest… dann werden wir dich nicht verschonen. Du siehst für uns wie alle anderen Orks aus."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte er.

Kurz darauf strich er über seine Handgelenke, die von den Fesseln wund geschürt worden waren. Taurlass drückte ihm ein Schwert in die Klaue, bevor er sich zu Elboron umdrehte, einen bestätigenden Blick erhielt, und sich der Schlacht zuwandte.  
+++

Orks, Bestien mit Krummsäbeln, stürmten auf sie ein. Sie hatten einen engen Kreis um sie gezogen und drängten sie zum Fluss zurück. Taurlass hatte gerade seinem Gegner mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb den Kopf abgetrennt, als er kurz innehielt. Eine viel größere Gestalt hatte das Schlachtfeld betreten.

Dem Wächter lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Diese Person – oder Wesen, verbesserte er sich – strahlte eine Hitze und so deutliche Gefahr aus, dass er überzeugt war, sie hätten es mit Melkor persönlich zu tun.

Seine Rüstung glänzte schwarz und jeder schien voller Angst zurückzuweichen. Taurlass spürte den kalten Windhauch des Todes. Er kam immer näher, in Form dieser schrecklichen Gestalt!

Er fühlte förmlich, wie die Erde unter ihm zu schmelzen begann. Die tödliche Hitze breitete sich immer mehr aus, verschlang alles, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Versengte Haut und Knochen.

Der Todeshauch näherte sich, schien Zentimeter vor ihm zu verharren, strich über seine Wange – und wehte vorbei. Taurlass atmete erleichtert auf. Als er die Augen öffnete, war die Person wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Auch die Orks schienen sich zurückzuziehen. Warum? Er hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, sie seien ihnen überlegen.

Plötzlich brach Panik aus! Elben rannten wild durcheinander und schrieen vor Furcht. Was war geschehen?

Elloth versuchte wieder Ruhe reinzubringen, doch als er den Grund für das aufkommende Chaos sah, verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

Eine riesige Feuerwand hatte sich vor ihnen aufgetürmt! Egal, wohin sie blickten, die Feuerwalze fraß gierig das vertrocknete Gras. Nur an einer Stelle schien sie komischerweise nicht ihren tödlichen Kreis schließen zu können. War dort etwa der Flussarm?

Voller Hoffnung bemühte sich Elloth in dem aufströmenden Rauch etwas zu erkennen. Ja, tatsächlich war diese Lücke bisher verschont geblieben. Zwar konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Orks dies nicht geplant hatten, doch alles war besser, als in den Flammen zu verenden.

So nahm Elloth seine Beine in die Hand und begann zu rennen. Auf die Lücke zu, die einzige Rettung! Doch plötzlich löste sich ein Schatten aus den Rauchschwaden und im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Kopf und um ihm wurde alles schwarz…

**OOO **

Lalaith schreckte hoch! War sie gerade noch friedlich am Schlummern gewesen, so hatte sie jetzt ein furchtbarer Gedanke aufgeschreckt. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und erkannte dann, dass sie wohl auf ihrem Lieblingssessel eingenickt sein musste.

Sie streichelte geistesabwesend über ihren runden, dicken Bauch. Was hatte sie soeben so erschrocken, dass sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen war? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern…

Langsam formten sich Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge. Rauch, Schreie und Feuer. Sie hatte den extremen Geruch verbrennender Erde und von versengtem Fleisch wahr genommen. Ihre feinen Ohren hatten die verzweifelten, von Angst erfüllten Schreie gehört. Ihre scharfen Augen hatten die grausamen Bestien gesehen, die ihr Volk ohne Erbarmen niedergemetzelt oder gefangen genommen hatten. Und sie hatte Elloth gesehen, wie er, niedergestreckt von einem dieser Ungeheuer, auf den schmelzenden Boden gestürzt war.

Das hatte sie dermaßen geschockt! Hatte sie in letzter Zeit kein Stück mehr an ihn gedacht, so sah sie ihn plötzlich so lebendig und realistisch in

ihren Träumen. Sie hatte sein Gesicht erkennen können, wie er voller Schmerz und Verwunderung zusammengebrochen war. Sie hatte sogar fühlen können, wie verzweifelt sein Herz geschlagen hatte und wie seine Seele um Erlösung gebettelt hatte.

Aufs Tiefste niedergeschlagen schloss sie ihre Augen für einen Moment. Sie suchte nach dieser Verbindung. Die Verbindung, die stets zwischen zwei verheirateten Elben herrschte. Die ihnen mitteilte, wenn der andere in Gefahr schwebt. Doch sie spürte rein gar nichts.

Das beunruhigte sie mehr denn je, auch wenn sie sich oft gewünscht hatte, dieses Band würde nicht mehr existieren. Schließlich hatte sie trotz allem sein Bedenken, seine Furcht und seine Selbstvorwürfe gespürt.

Und nun? Jetzt herrschte gähnende Leere. Ja, das war die beste Beschreibung dafür. Sie kam sich leer und verlassen vor, als würde Elloth nicht mehr auf dieser Welt weilen.

Lalaith sprang abermals auf und lief hastig zu den Häusern der Heilung. Angst machte sich in ihr breit.

_Was, wenn ihr Mann tatsächlich gefallen wäre? Was, wenn sie niemanden anderen finden würde? Was, wenn sie ihr Herz nur ein einziges Mal verschenken konnte und ab jetzt allein mit dem Kind da stand? _

Verzweifelt stolperte sie zum Haus ihrer besten Freundin Anarrîma. Schnell stieß sie die Tür auf und hielt sich verkrampft den Bauch.

Erschrocken schrie Anarrîma auf und erkannte im nächsten Augenblick ihre Freundin. „Lalaith, was ist geschehen? Ist es soweit?"

Pures Leid sprach aus den blassen Augen der goldhaarigen Elbin. „Ich… ich habe gesehen, wie Elloth gefallen ist. Er… er wird nie wieder zurückkehren", presste sie mühsam heraus.

Geschockt führte Anarrîma sie zu einer Liege etwas abseits der anderen Verletzten, die hier ihrer Genesung harrten.

„Was sagst du denn? Das ist nur die Aufregung wegen des Babys…"

„Nein!", rief Lalaith, „hör mir zu!" Sie griff nach dem Arm der Heilerin und drückte fest zu. „Du musst mir glauben! Ich bin allein mit unserem Sohn. Er ist nicht mehr…"

Vorsichtig löste Anarrîma die Hand ihrer Freundin und mischte einige Kräuter zurecht, während sie Wasser aufkochte.

„Beruhige dich. Vielleicht hat er sich einfach gelöst? Verstehst du? So wie er sich benommen hat, wollte er keine Bindung mehr mit dir eingehen. Vielleicht hat er einen Weg gefunden, sich von dir zu trennen?", wollte die Heilerin sie beruhigen.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Lalaith mit zitternder Stimme.

„Bestimmt", flüsterte die andere zutraulich.

„Entspann dich jetzt einfach. Ich werde dir ein paar Kräuter zur Schmerzlinderung geben und dann liegt die Arbeit in deinen Händen", lächelte sie sanft. „Ich bleibe bei dir", versicherte sie ihrer Freundin.

Dann begann die Tortur für Lalaith und sie presste ihr Baby nach etlichen Schmerzensschreien endlich heraus. Wenig später wiegte sie ihr Kind stolz in den Armen und Anarrîma prägte sich dieses Bild ein, denn war dies doch der erste Nachwuchs der gesamten Eldar.

So erblickte das erste Elbenkind, ein Junge, die trübe Welt Ardas mit all ihrem Glück und all ihrem Leid…

**OOO **

Sie rückten immer näher. Taurlass spürte bereits die Hitze der roten Glut. Er hielt Ausschau nach Tirgîl oder Elboron. Letzteren fand er unweit von ihm, blind auf dem Boden kriechend. Der Rauch war mittlerweile so dicht, dass sie kaum mehr atmen konnten.

„Wir müssen hier raus", hustete Taurlass und wie zuvor Elloth entdeckte er die Lücke in der Flammenwand. Kurzerhand packte er Elboron am Arm und stürzte vor zur rettenden Stelle.

Mit ihm rannten viele Erstgeborene, die alle ihre einzige Chance wahr genommen hatten. Taurlass wollte gerade eben den letzten Schritt durch die Lücke setzen, als sich ihm die Orks entgegen stellten.

Böse brüllten sie ihm entgegen, und ihre Säbel surrten gefährlich durch die heiße, rauchige Luft. Er war gefangen! Hinter ihm züngelten die Flammen, fraßen alles, was sich ihnen widersetzte. Vor ihm warteten diese Bestien nur darauf, dass er ihnen in die Arme lief.

Sein Zögern währte nicht lange. Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte sich Taurlass auf seine Feinde – und mit ihm Dutzende andere Elben.

Kampfgeschrei störte die ansonsten ruhige, wolkenlose Nacht. Es übertönte sogar das tödliche Knistern der Flammen.

Metall klirrte auf Metall, Schwerter kosteten vielerlei Blut, ob rot oder schwarz. Augen wurden leer, Seelen wanderten orientierungslos im Jenseits umher. Verwundete wälzten sich auf dem blutgetränkten Boden und stöhnten.

Taurlass merkte, wie seine Arme langsam schwer wurden. Verzweifelt suchte er eine Fluchtmöglichkeit und als ob ihn Eru erhört hätte, erschlugen in diesem Moment seine Artgenossen gleich fünf ihrer Gegner auf einmal.

So entstand eine ziemlich große Lücke in ihrer Abwehr. Taurlass schrie: „Kommt! Hortha-le!" (Beeilt euch!) und stolperte zum Fluss. Doch plötzlich trat er ins Leere und verlor den Halt…

Mit einem überraschten Schrei schlug er schließlich hart auf dem Boden auf. Für ein paar Minuten drohte er in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu sinken, doch er fasste sich rechtzeitig und erkundete die Umgebung.

Der blonde Elb lag in einer Erdhöhle. Es roch feucht und modrig. In seinem Gesicht klebte es, als ob Spinnenweben daran hafteten. Angeekelt versuchte er es wegzuwischen, doch auf einmal hörte er ein Knirschen hinter sich!

Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, welch achtbeinige Ungeheuer Ilúvatar erschaffen hatte. Aber am wenigsten wollte er ihnen begegnen.

Entgegen all seiner Ehre brüllte er um Hilfe. So viele waren ihm gefolgt, es musste doch jemand bemerkt haben, wie er in dieses verdammte Loch gefallen war.

Das Rascheln und Knistern nahm immer mehr zu. Hinter ihm kam Bewegung ins Spiel… Mit offensichtlichem Ekel drehte er sich langsam um. Stück für Stück mit erhobenem Schwert, das er bei dem Sturz zum Glück nicht verloren hatte.

Voller Abscheu blickte er in acht milchig weiße Augen. Die Spinne war wesentlich größer, als er sich vorgestellt hatte, und da Spinnen immer in einer Brut leben, war sie auch nicht alleine, sondern hatte Besuch mitgebracht. Etliche andere haarige Körper mit wirren Beinen drängten sich neben sie. Alle klapperten unheilverkündend mit ihren scharfen Zangen. Offensichtlich war er mitten in ihrem Bau gelandet.

Immer noch um Hilfe schreiend, machte sich Taurlass für den Kampf bereit. Sein Körper spannte sich an und seine müden Arme protestierten heftig. Doch plötzlich, als die erste Spinne schon in Angriffshaltung ging, schrie jemand: „Taurlass! Ergreift meine Hand!"

Voller Erleichterung schnellte er herum, nur, um eine klauenartige Pfote zu entdecken. „Was…", keuchte er.

„Taurlass, lange kann ich mich nicht mehr so halten. Nun macht schon!", rief die Stimme ungeduldig.

_Ein Ork, der mir das Leben rettet?_, dachte sich der Elb verwundert. Aber sie kannten seinen Namen nicht. Die einzige Möglichkeit war also, dass Tirgîl ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte.

Die Spinnen hinter ihm waren nun eindeutig aggressiv und wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatte gerade eben eine nach ihm geschnappt!

Mit unendlicher Mühe sprang er hoch – seine protestierenden Rippen ignorierend – und ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand. Mit all seiner Anstrengung zog ihn Tirgîl hoch, stützte ihn kurz und rannte mit ihm zum Fluss.

Unbemerkt liefen sie hinein, tauchten unter und wurden von dem reißenden Strom mitgezerrt. Weg von den tödlichen Flammen, weg von den blutdürstigen Orks und weg von den scheußlichen Spinnen…  
+++

Hustend und prustend stießen beide mit dem Kopf in sicherer Entfernung durch die Wasseroberfläche. Tirgîl hielt immer noch Taurlass' Hand fest umklammert, damit dieser ja nicht verloren ging. Zusammen schleppten sie sich ans Ufer, wo sie beide stehen blieben und die rot züngelnden Flammen etliche Meilen entfernt beobachteten.

„Tirgîl", sprach auf einmal der Elb mit heiserer Stimme, „weißt du noch, wie du mich gefragt hast, was Freundschaft ist?"

„Ja", grummelte der Ork mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich habe deine Erklärung nicht verstanden."

„Nun… dann lass es uns jetzt noch einmal versuchen. Du hast mir vorhin das Leben gerettet, ist dir das bewusst? Ohne dich wäre ich eine Vorspeise der Spinnen geworden oder verbrutzelt. Du hast deinem schlimmsten Feind geholfen, wenn du es so willst."

Der Ork nickte und bat ihn fortzufahren.

„Somit hast du den größten und zugleich schwierigsten Schritt zur Freundschaft gemacht. Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Dadurch bin ich dir zu ewigem Dank und Respekt verpflichtet. Nun sind wir Freunde…" und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte drückte Taurlass die Pranke Tirgîls.

Dieser war verblüfft, doch ließ ihn gewähren. Plötzlich rann ein warmes, glückliches Gefühl seine Seele hinab. Er hatte einen Freund gefunden…

Lange Zeit verharrten sie so. Die Hände ineinander verschränkt, die Gesichter dem Feuer zugewandt.

Auf einmal riss sich Taurlass abrupt los und tastete nach seinem Schwert.

„Was ist?", fragte der Ork besorgt.

„Pssst… ich glaube, wir kriegen Besuch."

Beide spannten sich an, doch als sie die spitzen Ohren im Wasser erkannten, senkten sie ihre Waffen. Es waren andere Erstgeborene. Sie zogen einen Dunkelhaarigen ans Ufer. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Taurlass beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Nachdem er sine „Brüder" begrüßt hatte und sich wunderte, wo ihre Kleidung abgeblieben war, wandte er sich dem Verletzten zu.

Ängstlich strich er die Haare aus dessen Gesicht. Bleiche Wangen, aufgesprungene Lippen und stumpfe Augen blickte ihm entgegen.

Entsetzt registrierte er, dass der verwundete Elb Elboron war. Ein guter Freund und Helfer. Für einen Moment hatte er sich dabei ertappt, erleichtert zu sein, dass es nicht Elloth war. Weiß Eru allein warum.

Der blonde Wächter beugte sich übers Gesicht des anderen. Er atmete nicht mehr! Schnell begann er mit der Hilfe der Übrigen, das Flusswasser aus seinen Lungen zu pressen und sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bewegen.

Drücken, Pusten, Drücken, Pusten… Immer wieder…

Es brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis Elborons Atem zu hören war. Alle sackten erleichtert zusammen. Tirgîl stand nur daneben und sah ihnen hilflos zu.

Doch das nächste Problem war, dass er unterkühlt war und alle nackt dastanden, weil das Feuer ihre Fellkleidung pulverisiert hatte.

So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich ganz eng um Elboron zu drängen und ihn durch die eigene Körperwärme zu wärmen.

Der Ork hielt sich immer noch abseits auf, aber er war trotz allem in ihrer Nähe…

**TBC **

**Nachwort**: Na? Lebt ihr noch oder geht ein Herzinfarkt auf meine Kosten? 'evil grin' Ich hoffe doch, euch hat dieses cappi gefallen und ihr schreibt mir… na, ihr wisst schon ;) Spannungsgeladen war's ja schließlich, also genügend Diskussionsstoff :)


	15. Lost in Thought

Hallihallo meine lieben Leser (auch die schwarzen 'g')!  
Wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe gut! Und falls nicht, nach diesem Kapitelchen wird's euch gleich besser gehen ;)

Noch mal vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews!! Ich freue mich immer wieder über derartiges Feedback! 'mehr haben will' :D

Das nächste Kapitel liegt bereits schon sehnsüchtig auf meinem PC und wartet, geupdatet zu werden. :) Schreibt mir fleißig eure Meinung, und ihr bekommt es schon nach einem Montag serviert! Oder gar noch früher? Hmm… kommt auf die Reviews an ;)

Vielen lieben Dank,  
eure Liderphin

So… die Geschichte nimmt ihren finalen Lauf. Diesmal gibt's wieder von jedem etwas ;) Sauron, Taurlass + Tirgîl, Melkor, Ithilborn + Menelmîr (also fast alle 'g')

Tjaja, Sauron ist verständlicherweise stinksauer; Melkor macht unheimliche Experimente; Taurlass wird herb enttäuscht; und... Menelmîr ist ihrer tragenden Rolle noch nicht bewusst... :) Spannung und Mystik garantiert!

Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen und ich sperr mich schon mal sicherheitshalber in meinen Schutzbunker ein ;)

* * *

**15. Kapitel: Lost in Thought **

* * *

_Nachts des 6. Tages nach der Gefangennahme des Orks_

* * *

Eine Horde schwarzer Bestien nutzte die letzten Minuten der Dämmerung und verzog sich in dunkle, feuchte Höhlen, bevor die Sonne ihre Häupter verbrennen konnte. Jedes einzelne Wesen war ausgelaugt nach der letzten Schlacht und froh, für einige Stunden ruhen zu können. Genüsslich sogen sie den modrigen Geruch ein, labten sich an dem wenigen Reiseproviant, und zogen sich dann in die finstersten Ecken zurück. 

Auf die Geschöpfe, die sie dabei mit sich zerrten, nahmen sie keinerlei Rücksicht. Sie würden so lange dort verharren müssen, bis der Trupp weiterzog. Die lebensnotwendige Sehnsucht der Eldar nach Mond und Sterne oder Arnor war vergessen…

Der hinterste Teil der Höhle war mit Speeren abgegrenzt worden. Das beste Futter wurde dorthin gebracht und äußerst wenigen wurde die Ehre zuteil, die Wünsche ihres Anführers zu erfüllen.

Sauron war gänzlich in die Schwärze der Unterwelt eingetaucht, weder das Klirren seiner Rüstung noch das Quietschen seines Helmes verrieten ihn.

Gelangweilt öffnete er sein Scharnier und führte eine Traube zu seinem Mund. Lustlos zermalmte er sie und stierte weiterhin in die Düsternis der Höhle.

Langsam schälten sich einige Schatten heraus. Seine farblosen, gefühlskalten Augen huschten über die Gestalten und zählten stumm. 7…  
7 Gefangene hatten sie gemacht.

Eine magere Ausbeute für diesen großen Aufwand…

Doch immerhin war 7 eine magische Zahl… Er mochte 7, genauso wie 9 oder 3.

Mit einer Hand stopfte er sich mit Essen und köstlichem Wein voll, mit der anderen tastete er nach einem Untergebenen. Bald hatten seine klammen Finger einen verruchten Arm geschnappt! Ein Quieken und der Ork wurde an die Wand gepresst, an seiner Kehle die blanke Klinge des gefürchteten Schwertes.

„Warum", zischte Sauron bedrohlich.

„Warum was, Herr", wisperte der Ork ängstlich.

„Warum habt ihr schon wieder versagt?!"

„Sie waren uns überlegen, Herr, das müsst auch Ihr bemerkt -", quietschte das Wesen, bevor das Sirren der Klinge ertönte und ihm das Wort samt Lebensfaden abschnitt…

Sauron wischte sein Schwert verächtlich an dessen Leiche ab, und legte es beiseite. Fürs Erste war seine Wut verraucht…

**OOO **

Einige Meilen entfernt erwachten die Elben, die überlebt hatten. Dicht zusammen gedrängt hatten sie den verletzten Elboron über Nacht gewärmt. Nun standen sie auf, reckten und streckten sich und sahen sich um.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Ork entdeckten.

„Alarm", schrie einer der Erstgeborenen, „ein Feind ist unter uns!" Alle stellten sich in Kampfposition und wollten den Fremden bereits attackieren, als Taurlass einschritt.

„Dáro! (Haltet ein!) Dies ist Tirgîl, erkennt ihr ihn denn nicht wieder?"

Misstrauisch hielten sie inne, beäugten das Ungeheuer, bevor einer sprach:

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen? Er sieht doch aus wie jeder seiner gottverdammten Brut!"

Die Blicke Tirgîls und Taurlass' trafen sich und fochten einen Kampf um Vertrauen und Erkennen. Gelb traf auf immergrün; zu Schlitzen verengte Pupillen auf große Pupillen; Flehen auf Konzentration.

„Im Elsfalath (Ich bin Elsfalath.)", hallte es plötzlich im Kopf des blonden Wächters wider. „Echu-le-enni-neir? (Erkennst du mich nicht wieder?) Gwador nîn… (mein Bruder)".

Taurlass schreckte zurück und unterbrach den Augenkontakt. „Was ist los", riefen die anderen, „Freund oder Feind?"

Tirgîl stand wie versteinert und in ihm wurden die letzten Ereignisse rückwärts noch mal abgespult…  
+++

Der schreckliche Kampf und wie er in Panik davon gehastet war, sich durch Gebüsch und das Feuer geschlagen hatte, nur um fliehen zu können.

Er war dem Ruf seines Herzens gefolgt und war weggerannt.

Doch plötzlich hatte er eine innere Stimme – sein Gewissen? – vernommen, die ihm Einhalt gebot. Ganz mechanisch war er keuchend stehen geblieben und hatte an Taurlass gedacht. Diese immergrünen Augen, dieser freundliche Tonfall, an alles, was dieser Elb bereits für ihn getan hatte.

Kurzerhand war er umgedreht, erneut durchs Feuer gelaufen und hatte ihn letztendlich in dieser Spinnengrube gefunden. Von da an hatte er sich geschworen, seine Schuld bei ihm durch Treue zu büßen…

„Wir sind nun Freunde…", die Worte des Erstgeborenen rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte es absolut ernst gemeint. Er hatte ihn akzeptiert, mit all seinen Fehlern und Schwächen.  
+++

„Freund", grollte er sogleich. Die Elben sahen ihn verwundert an, da er mit ihrer Zunge gesprochen hatte.

„Frag mich etwas, was nur Elsfalath wissen kann", knurrte der Ork.

Taurlass stutze kurz ob seiner Fähigkeit elbisch zu reden und setzte schließlich an: „Wir waren 21 Jahre jung. Bei was haben wir _nana_ erwischt, was ihr danach furchtbar peinlich war?"

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in dem kleinen Ork-Hirn zu arbeiten begann. _Ratter, ratter, ratter…_ Irgendwann flüsterte er: „Einer ihrer Patienten hat sie geküsst und ihr hat es gefallen…"

Alle starrten ihn an. Es stimmte! Mit einem Freudenschrei stürmte Taurlass auf ihn zu und rief glücklich: „Gwador nîn (mein Bruder), ad-mae govannen (Willkommen zurück!)"

Doch plötzlich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Orks schlagartig. Hass verzerrte es und er spuckte aus: „Pfoten weg! Fass mich nicht an!" und riss sich von ihm los. Dann rannte er ins Gebüsch und das war das letzte, was man von ihm sah.

Taurlass blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet!

Er hockte sich neben Elboron, verarztete ihn erneut, und erinnerte sich seiner Worte:  
_Du wirst ihn nicht wieder zurückholen. Es ist unmöglich, verstehst du? Der Schwarze Herrscher hat Elsfalath verdorben, gefoltert und gequält. Psychisch ist er unzurechnungsfähig. Du kannst und wirst ihm nie vertrauen können, pen nîn (mein Kleiner)._

Doch war nicht gerade dieses Vertrauen von höchster Bedeutung?

Seufzend legte er den letzten provisorischen Verband an.  
Eine einzelne, ungesehene Träne versickerte in Elborons Haarpracht…

**OOO **

Kälte… sie kroch über den steingefliesten Boden, wirbelte hoch und erklomm seine Glieder. Sie fand jede noch so kleine Ritze und umhüllte ihn mit einer eisernen, unnachgiebigen Faust. Doch ER mochte dieses Gefühl des Erstarrens. Schließlich beschwor er selbst diese eisige Kälte.

Er lief mit wallendem Mantel durch seine schwarzen Gemächer. Vorbei an den unzähligen Vitrinen, die entweder die besten Weine oder aber verhextes Gebräu enthielten. Vorbei an einem Podest aus schwarzglänzendem Marmor, auf dem seine Trophäe – seine spitzenbewehrte Keule – lag.

Melkor schritt daran vorüber, auf einen Spiegel zu. Denselben hatte auch Sauron in seinen eigenen Gemächern, doch wusste er nicht, dass eine Art Verbindung zwischen beiden bestand. Melkor konnte, sobald sein Vertrauter ebenfalls den Spiegel gebrauchte, in seine Gedanken und gar in seine Seele eintauchen. Er vermochte die Bilder, die sich Sauron offenbarten, ebenfalls zu erkennen. Denn dieser Zauberspiegel hatte eine wunderbar nützliche Eigenschaft…

Er zeigte die innigsten Wünsche desjenigen, der in ihn blickte. Und wenn man Glück hatte auch den Weg, um diese zu erfüllen…

Gebannt blieb er vor dem Spiegel stehen. Obwohl es seine eigene Erfindung war, faszinierte sie ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

Das dunkelblaue Schimmern des Glases jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Das mysteriöse Glimmen in den Tiefen des Spiegels zeugte von dessen Gefährlichkeit, wenn ihn Unwissende verwendeten.

Melkor schnaubte einmal laut, bevor seine Hand den Rand des Beckens, auf dem der Spiegel thronte, ergriff und er sich vornüber beugte. Konzentriert blickte er in seine Tiefen…

Die Oberfläche des Spiegels geriet in Bewegung, alle erdenklichen Farben vermengten sich miteinander, um sich letztendlich in einem deutlichen Bildnis zu vereinen.

Ein grelles Licht, viel heller noch als Diamant, erstrahlte in dessen Mitte. Vor diesem beißenden Licht krümmte sich Melkor, der sein Antlitz davor verbarg. Dann ballte er plötzlich vor Wut seine Hand zur Faust und schleuderte sie dem Licht entgegen.  
Neben ihm entsprangen Wesen der fruchtbaren Erde, die Eldar, die Kinder Erus. Melkors hassverzerrte Fratze erschien überdimensional im Spiegel, drängte sich in den Vordergrund und verwandelte sich in ein triumphierendes Grinsen.  
Er hielt einen strampelnden Ork in seinen Händen, seine eigene Schöpfung anstelle der grässlichen Elben.

Dann wechselte das Bild und Melkor erkannte eine Festung, wohlweißlich Angband in fertiggestellter Bauweise. Aus den riesigen Toren dieser Festung strömten Hunderttausende schwarze Wesen, darunter seine Balrogs und die Wolfsbestien.

Sie stürmten alle zu einer gigantischen Schlacht zwischen den Valar und Morgoth Bauglir, der Macht von Hass und Furcht.  
Er sah noch, wie er alle Valar stürzte und er die Welt in seinen Händen hielt, bevor die Farben verblassten und die Spiegeloberfläche wieder glatt vor ihm lag.

Doch ob der Spiegel auch die Wahrheit bezeugte, das blieb im Dunklen verborgen…

**OOO **

Indes hockte Ithilborn auf dem stabilen Ast einer alten Linde. Seine Beine baumelten locker herunter, während seine geschickten Hände seinen neuen Bogen pflegten. Professionell strichen sie sanft, jedoch bestimmt über das robuste Holz seiner Waffe. Dann setzte er ihn probehalber an, nahm einen Pfeil aus seinem reichverzierten Köcher, und visierte den nächsten Baum an.

Seine nachtschwarzen Haare fielen in weichen Wellen über seine Schultern und die untergehende Sonne färbte sie kupfern. Seine sturmgrauen Augen leuchteten konzentriert, als er die Sehne des Bogens spannte. Seine feinen Lippen kräuselten sich.

Als ob der Baum bemerkt hatte, dass er sogleich das Opfer einer Zielscheibe werden sollte, löste er ein Blatt, und Ithilborns Pfeil traf es mittendurch. Triumphierend lachte er hell auf, glitt geschmeidig wie ein Panther während der Jagd von dem Ast, und schritt hinüber, um seinen Pfeil wieder einzusammeln.

Gerade, als er ihn aufheben wollte, trat plötzlich ein Elb aus dem Dickicht. Ithilborn erschrak furchtbar und sprang einen Satz rückwärts.

„Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?", keuchte er.

„Tut mir leid", grinste sein Gegenüber, der wesentlich jünger schien, „aber du wolltest doch meinen Bericht hören."

„Ja, stimmt", antwortete Ithilborn, nun mit etwas ruhigerem Atem.

Die beiden Wächter setzten sich zusammen auf zwei kleine Steine. Nach einem auffordernden Blick seitens des Älteren, fing der junge Erstgeborene an zu sprechen.

„Die Grenzen scheinen verlassen. Wir wechseln ständig unsere Posten, um alles im Blick zu behalten, wie du uns aufgetragen hast. Doch unsere aufmerksamen Augen können nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Selbst der edle, weiße Reiter lässt sich nicht mehr blicken. Geschweige denn die dunklen Wesen. Alles ist friedlich."

Zum ersten Mal seit Langem lächelte Ithilborn wieder. „Wahrlich, das nenne ich eine gute Nachricht. Gute Arbeit", lobte er seinen Kollegen.

„Hannon le (Danke)", antwortete sein Gegenüber fließend, stand geschwind auf und verabschiedete sich. Nun wurde er abgewechselt und er wollte schließlich nicht die leckere Mahlzeit, die ihm seine Mutter zubereitet hatte, verpassen.

Ithilborn sah ihm glücklich nach. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinen eigenen beiden Söhnen. Wie es ihnen wohl ging?

Würden sie auch so unbeschwert zu Anarrîma laufen und sich ihr zubereitetes Essen schmecken lassen? Oder würden sie sich des Nachts schlaflos und wimmernd in ihren Betten wälzen?

Er wusste manchmal nicht, was besser wäre. Wenn beide heil zurückkehren würden, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich sowie ihr gesamtes zu Hause verändert hatten und es ihnen schwer fiel, sich in diese Gemeinschaft einzugliedern? Dass sie die brutalen Bilder des Krieges einfach nicht aus ihren Köpfen verbannen könnten? Oder aber dass sie beide auf dem Schlachtfeld gefallen waren, eingegangen waren in das Totenreich, das doch noch so unerforscht war.

Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich sein Herz krampfhaft zusammen. Nein! Er wünschte ihnen sicherlich nicht ein derartiges Ende! Sie waren noch so jung, sie hatten noch ihr gesamtes Leben vor sich. Sie hatten noch so viel zu entdecken und zu lernen.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln, welches seine traurigen Augen nicht erreichte, beobachtete er in der Ferne seine Tochter, die ausgelassen herumtanzte…

Menelmîr war wahrlich ihr Juwel des Meeres. Sie versprühte Fröhlichkeit und Frische, egal wo sie sich gerade aufhielt. Mit ihren 6 ½ Jahren benahm sie sich doch schon recht reif für ihr Alter und trotzdem hatte sie diese kindliche Leichtigkeit des Seins behalten. Zumindest in den Augen der Erwachsenen…  
+++

Sie sprang herum, lachte und tollte mit den anderen wenigen Elbenkindern durchs Tal. Doch manchmal, wenn keiner auf sie aufpasste, schlich sie heimlich zum See herunter. Dorthin ging schon lange niemand mehr. War er früher oft ein wunderschöner Ort gewesen, der zum Verweilen und Rasten eingeladen hatte, so bedeutete er heute für ihr Volk nur Tod und Verderben.

Denn hier – vor etwa einem Monat – hatten die Schergen des Schwarzen Herrschers etliche ihrer Rasse umgebracht. Menelmîr konnte heute noch in mancher Nacht, wenn es draußen stürmte und donnerte, die grässlichen Schreie und das Waffengeklirr hören. Dann versteckte sie sich zitternd unter ihrem Bett, drückte ihr Kuscheltier ganz fest an sich, und betete zu Ilúvatar, dass er sie und ihre Familie beschützen solle.

Und ab und zu, wenn sie ganz fest versuchte, sich an damals zu erinnern, traten Bilder des ersten Überfalls vor ihr Auge. Da war sie gerade 6 gewesen und sie hatte zusammen mit ihrer _nana_ das Fest vom Rand aus beobachtet. Eigentlich hätte sie schon längst im Bett sein sollen, aber da heute ein besonderer Tag war und sie so lange darum gebeten hatte, hatte sie noch etwas länger aufbleiben dürfen.

Wenn das Mädchen mit den Pausbacken, dem dunklen Haar und den tollen grünblauen Augen an diese Nacht zurückdachte, wusste es oft nicht, was besser gewesen wäre. Hätte sie lieber in ihrem Bettchen gelegen und des Morgens gehört, dass viele ihres Volkes und ihr eigener Bruder verschleppt worden waren? Oder sollte sie darüber froh sein, dass sie sich keine grausamen Fantasien ausmalen hatte müssen, da sie alles leibhaftig miterlebt hatte?

Ja, diese Bilder hatten sich eingeprägt. Der große, dunkle Reiter, der einfach einige ihrer Rasse verzaubert und mitgenommen hatte. Und ihr Entsetzen, als sie gesehen hatte wie Elsfalath sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte, fühlte sie heute noch. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie verzweifelt immer und immer wieder seinen Namen gerufen hatte. Ihre Stimme hatte sich regelrecht vor Verzweiflung überschlagen und sie hatte schrill und laut geklungen, als sie lauthals schrie:

„Elsfalath! Elsfalath! Gwador nîn (mein Bruder), komm zurück!!"

Ihr stiegen wie damals noch heute Tränen auf, wenn sie daran zurück dachte…

Mit einer energischen Geste wischte sie die Tropfen beiseite, während sie zitternd am Rand des Heiligen Sees stand, wo einst die Eldar erwacht waren.

Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, und sie ihren Vater hörte, der ihren Namen rief, machte sie kehrt und lief zurück zum Dorf.

Was sie dabei nicht bemerkte, war das leichte Glitzern auf der Oberfläche des nachtschwarzen Sees. Der Mond war von etlichen Wolkenschichten verdeckt, sodass er dies nicht hätte verursachen können…

**TBC**

* * *

_nana_: Mama 

**Nachwort**: Spar ich mir diesmal :) Ihr wisst schon, was ich sehen will… ;)


	16. With all one's heart

Und dieses Chappi ist mal wieder nichts für schwache Nerven… 'prüfend umherschau' ;) Ich weise noch mal auf mein Rating T hin! 'zwinker' Nicht umsonst hab ich es so gesetzt ;)

Diesmal geht's um Gewalt anderer Art… Manche von euch können sich jetzt scho denken, auf was ich anspiel. Aber keine Angst, es ist** gänzlich undetailliert**, nur angeschnitten! Ich spar solche Thematik eigentlich immer aus, weil die Realität einfach zu grausam ist… Vor allem seit dem, was vor kurzem hier in meiner Stadt vorgefallen is… 'schauder'

OK, ich hoffe doch, dass ihr mir trotzdem erhalten bleibt ;) Ganz viel Spaß!  
Wünscht euch,  
_eure Liderphin_

Weiter geht's mit Kontaktaufnahme; Entscheidungen; Mut und Hoffnung… Lasst euch entführen in meine Welt ;) 'einladend Tür aufhalt'

* * *

**Tanja:** No prob ;) Macht nix, Hauptsache du bist noch fleißig dabei! Freut mich von ganzem Herzen 'auf Titel deut' :D  
Find ich echt süß von dir, dass du dir so viel Mühe gegeben hast, aufzuholen!! Vielen Dank! 'knuddl' Das sagt einiges! Also bleib dran ;) 

**beffi**: Bin mir leider nimmer sicher, ob ich dir jetzt scho geantwortet hab auf dein Review oda net, deshalb sicherheitshalber nomml hier. ;) Vielen lieben Dank, du baust mich immer total auf:) Und ja, mit 6 ½ Jahren dürfte man einem Elbenmädchen schon zutrauen, laufen und sprechen zu können. Bei uns Menschen geht des ja au scho recht schnell 'g'  
Jaja, hasch scho recht. Er erinnert sich scho sehr plötzlich perfekt an die elbische Sprache… 'smile' Aba mei, a bissle Kreativität und Freiraum braucht der Autor au ;) Wozu gibt's denn die tolle Abkürzung AU? 'lol'  
Nachschub für die Orkproduktion?? 'rofl und mich selbst wegwerf vor Lachen' Jaaa, 'Tränen aus den Augen wisch' so könnte man's bezeichnen ;) Melkor braucht seine tägliche Dröhnung :D  
Eine eventuelle Verbindung zwischen Spiegel- und Seeoberfläche? Hmm… gar kein so schlechter Gedanke Danke für den Tipp ;)

**dis**: Hey ho:) Wie du siehst, hab ich wieder so viel Internet, dass ich's gerade no schaffe, dieses Kap. mit gehöriger Verspätung online zu stellen. Vielleicht häng ich sicherheitshalber des nächste au no glei mit dran. 'kicher' Wer weiß, wann ich wieder online gehen kann… -.- Schlimm so was :(  
Du schmeichelst mir immer wieder ;) Ein tolleres Lob als das – dass die Beschreibungen der Autorin bewundert werden – gibt es nicht! Vielen lieben Dank! 'knuddl' :)  
Ach und erinner mich doch ab und zu wieder an die Ausrufezeichen… ;P

**Sindara**: In der Kürze liegt die Würze ;) Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Mal ein neues Gesicht (oder? 'g') Freut mich und ehrt mich :) Also bleib am Ball:)

* * *

Kapitel 16: With all one's heart

_7. Tag nach der Gefangennahme des Orks_

* * *

Elboron stöhnte. Er hatte wahnsinnige Glieder- und Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihn ein tonnenschwerer Baum erschlagen… 

Er drehte sich ein wenig, doch dabei schoss ihm ein sagenhafter Schmerz in die linke Seite. Röchelnd verharrte er in dieser unbequemen Position, bis ihn helfende Hände langsam und vorsichtig zurecht rückten und ihm den Kopf leicht anhoben, um ihm etwas einzuflößen.

Es schmeckte merkwürdig, doch auch warm und es tat gut. Sein Körper sehnte sich regelrecht nach dieser unbekannten Flüssigkeit und sog sie süchtig auf. Er leckte sich über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Sein trüber Blick wanderte über grüngelbliche Wiesen, die sich langsam aber sicher dem Herbst anpassten. Weiter zum Flussufer, in dessen Bett der Fluss rauschte. Er zitterte leicht. Noch jetzt spürte er die Eiseskälte, als er kopfüber in den Fluss gestürzt war. Die eiserne Hand hatte ihn umklammert gehalten, er hatte verzweifelt nach Luft geschnappt, wusste er doch, dass er ansonsten sein Leben ausgehaucht hätte. Er strampelte mit seinen Füßen, um irgendwo Halt zu finden, doch vergebens…

Als er schließlich krampfhaft versucht hatte, seinen Kopf über Wasser zu halten, verließen ihn seine Kräfte und er trieb bewusstlos und halb tot im Fluss.

Erst jetzt war er aufgewacht wie aus einem langen Heilschlaf. Noch etwas benommen wanderte sein suchender Blick weiter über rauschende Bäume bis er an einigen Elben hängen geblieben war.

Dort standen seine Freunde! Sie waren anscheinend in ein wichtiges Gespräch vertieft, doch als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürten, sahen sie ihn offen an und lächelten. Dann streifte ihn die helfende Hand von vorhin und strich ihm einzelne Haarsträhnen beinahe liebevoll aus seinem eingefallenen Gesicht.

Verwundert wollte er seinen Kopf drehen, doch der Schmerz gebot ihm Einhalt.

„Bewege dich so wenig wie möglich, Elboron", sprach eine ruhige, ihm bekannte Stimme.

„Taurlass", flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Elb mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Ja, ich bin es. Denkst du, ich würde dich alleine lassen?", leider konnte der Verletzte das Schmunzeln auf dem jugendlichen Gesicht des anderen nicht erkennen.

„Ich hätte es dir nicht verübelt", hustete der andere. „Diese Schlacht…", er seufzte, „sie war einfach schrecklich…"

Behutsam strich Taurlass seinem langjährigen Freund über die Stirn und wisperte: „Ja, das war sie. Doch reden wir nicht mehr darüber. Sie ist Vergangenheit…"

Plötzlich wehrte sich der verletzte Erstgeborene gegen seine Bewegungen und sagte: „Gerade die Vergangenheit hat Einfluss auf die Zukunft, Taurlass! … Dies war erst der Anfang… Der dunkle Schatten wird sich weiter ausbreiten, er sehnt sich nach mehr Macht und Land, um seine Tyrannei zu erweitern…"

Erschrocken stockte der blonde Wächter in seiner Bewegung. Er hatte nicht oft miterlebt, wie sein Freund eine Art Vision gehabt hatte, doch schien diese Situation eindeutig darauf hinzuweisen…

Der Elb hatte sich schmerzhaft aufgebäumt, sein schlohweißes Gesicht hatte er verzerrt und seine Augen so verdreht, dass nur noch die weißen Augäpfel sichtbar waren. Er sah richtig angsteinflößend aus… Zu diesem Anblick passte seine dunkle, melodische Stimme ganz und gar nicht.

Doch nach ein paar Sekunden war alles vorbei, und Elboron sackte in sich zusammen wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. Röchelnd lag er in den Armen Taurlass', der diese schützend um ihn gelegt hatte während der Vision.

Dann legte ihn der blonde Erstgeborene vorsichtig auf dem Gras ab, bettete seinen Kopf auf einen weichen Blätterhaufen, und strich ihm über die nun nasskalte Stirn.

Er tat ihm unsäglich leid. Er war ohnehin schon schwer verletzt und nun suchten ihn auch noch derlei grausame Bilder der Zukunft heim… Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von den Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden…

Auf einmal unterbrach ein lautes Geraschel hinter ihm seine Gedanken!

In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich mit seinem selbstgeschnitzten Bogen um und empfing in Kampfposition den Neuankömmling.

Auch die anderen Elben hatten sich aufmerksam umgedreht, ihre selbstentworfenen Waffen zur Hand.

Doch durchs Gebüsch stolperte eine Minute später Tirgîl mit einem Reh in der Hand. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert und in seinen Augen war ein merkwürdig kühler Schimmer zu erkennen…

„Tirgîl! Was hast du gemacht?"

„Siehst du doch", grollte der Ork, „ich habe Futter für uns besorgt. Feines Rehfleisch… Es war recht schwer, dieses flinke Wild zu fangen…"

Anerkennend betrachteten ihn die übrigen Erstgeborenen, doch Taurlass blieb misstrauisch. Irgendetwas an Tirgîl gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte sich verändert. Wenn er es genauer beschreiben müsste, hätte er fast gesagt, er hatte eine Art Rückfall erlitten…

Die kalten, gelben Augen des Orks streiften ihn kurz. Dann ließ er das tote Reh auf den Boden fallen und grummelte: „Ich hätte wenigstens ein Danke erwartet…"

„Natürlich", schickte sich der blonde Wächter an zu sagen, „hannon le, Tirgîl. Das war sehr gut von dir, denn ich glaube, wir haben inzwischen alle Hunger."

Mit einem Lächeln begann er, das Reh auszunehmen, während der Ork stumm neben ihm stand und ihn mit seinem wütenden Blick zu durchbohren schien…

**OOO**

Tausende von Meilen entfernt, dort, wo die Sonne noch kräftig und ungetrübt schien, dort, wo der Regen warm war und die Erde fruchtbar, dort befinden wir uns nun…

Klarer, melodischer Gesang schwebte durch die Lüfte. Eine Sprache, die erst einmal auf Mittelerde vernommen worden war, formte den Liedtext. Doch musste man ihn nicht verstehen, sondern nur auf den Klang der Stimmen hören, um tiefe Ruhe und Zufriedenheit zu finden…

Manwe ging mit großen Schritten dem Taniquetil entgegen. Er hatte soeben die Aussicht von den Küsten Valinors genossen, und mit ein paar Maiar und Valar geredet, bevor er sich seiner Aufgabe besann und den größten aller Berge erklomm.

Sein langer dunkelblauer Mantel streifte über das taubenetzte Gras, als er die Spitze des Heiligen Hügels erreicht hatte. Nachdenklich ging er auf seinen Thron zu.

Ungern pflegte er sich darauf niederzulassen, denn bescheiden wie er war, mochte er seine Größe nicht hervorheben. Er war zwar der Edelste der Aratar, doch trotzdem war er bodenständig geblieben und nicht arrogant geworden wie sein Bruder. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf das kalte Gestein.

Leider musste er, sobald er mit Ilúvatar selbst Kontakt aufnehmen wollte, seine Autorität beweisen und der Thron stand für eine Art Symbol Erus. So verharrte Manwe dort für einige Zeit. Sein Gesicht – zeitlos schön – war versteinert und nur seine Augen zeugten von Leben. Sie erstrahlten in einem klaren, stechenden Blau. Kein Windhauch bewegte seine langen, ebenholzschwarzen Haare. Es schien, als würde die Welt selbst den Atem anhalten, um den stummen Worten der höchsten Herrscher zu lauschen.

Manwe schloss konzentriert seine stahlblauen Augen, und schloss somit die restliche Welt aus seinen Gedanken aus.

Seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste geschärft und er konzentrierte sich weder auf das sanfte Gemurmel vieler Gespräche zu Füßen seines Hügels, noch auf die wärmenden Strahlen Arnors.

Einzig und allein seinem Herzen schenkte er Aufmerksamkeit. Er horchte tief in sich hinein, spürte jede Faser seines Körpers, fühlte wie das Blut durch seine Adern rauschte. Sein Herz schlug in gleichmäßigem, ruhigem Rhythmus. Er atmete tief ein und aus, und zum aller ersten Mal spürte er das Leben…

Er wusste nicht, woher ihm bekannt war, wie er mit Eru höchstpersönlich Kontakt aufnehmen konnte, da er zuvor noch nie davon Gebrauch gemacht hatte. Doch nun saß er hier, total entspannt, und lauschte den Worten seines Gebieters…

Dessen Stimme glich einem tiefen Brummen. Es war angenehm, nicht von übermäßiger Lautstärke, doch dennoch deutlich und von einer Schärfe, welche nur das beste Schwert Ardas aufweisen könnte.

Manwe lauschte den Worten seines Herrn bedächtig, und ab und zu erhob er selbst seine Stimme, um seine Gedanken kund zu tun…

„So ist es Melkor – Morgoth Bauglir – tatsächlich gelungen, dem Leben auf Mittelerde seine Herrschaft aufzuzwingen."

„Ja, mein Gebieter. Leider."

„Warum habt Ihr es nicht verhindert? Die Macht hättet Ihr dazu…"

„Die Macht und Stärke habt Ihr, mein Herr, mir geschenkt. Doch die Kunst des Erkennens musste ich mir selbst beibringen und wie es scheint, habe ich versagt. Ich hatte nicht geahnt, dass mein Bruder zu so etwas Widerwärtigem fähig sei…"

„Nennt ihn nicht Euren Bruder. Er ist hiermit aus Euren Reihen verstoßen! Nie wieder soll er als einer der Aratar bezeichnet werden, denn die Valar sind gut. Er aber, er hat sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt und mir somit den Krieg erklärt!"

„Den Krieg", flüsterte Manwe geschockt.

„Ja, den Krieg. Erwartet Ihr von mir wirklich, dass ich untätig bleibe, während Melkor meine Schöpfung erbarmungslos und kaltblütig ermordet oder versklavt?!"

„Nein, mein Gebieter, doch bedenkt die Konsequenzen…"

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille.

Varda stieg in diesem Moment den Taniquetil hinauf und betrat den Heiligen Kreis mit dem Thron. Ein Blick auf ihren Ehemann, und ihr genügte dies als Bestätigung, dass er nun nicht gestört werden sollte.

Mit einem leisen Rascheln ihrer edlen Gewänder verbeugte sie sich vor ihm, und verließ den Raum. Sie schritt die Stufen zum Turm hinauf, und verharrte dort, den Blick gen Osten gerichtet…

Manwe hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Seine Augen – immer noch geschlossen – sahen nur die Bilder, die Eru ihm offenbarte. Die Welt außerhalb nahm er nicht wahr.

Mit einem Seufzen sprach Ilúvatar erneut:

„Feuer wurde geschaffen, um Dunkelheit zu vertreiben. Licht geht aus Schatten hervor. Nach dem Hagelsturm erblühen neue Pflanzen und verströmen ihren betörenden Duft. Nach einem Gewitter tritt die Sonne hinter den grauen Wolken hervor und spendet Wärme…"

„Was wollt Ihr mir damit sagen, mein Herr?"

„Es gibt immer zwei Seiten, Súlimo. Seid Euch dessen bewusst!"

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Vertrauen… es ist wohl das Schwierigste und gleichzeitig Unbegreiflichste, das aus einer Beziehung hervorgehen kann… Das Band zwischen Euch und Eurem Bruder ist zerrissen. Vielleicht wurde es gar nie geschaffen. Vielleicht wart ihr nicht füreinander bestimmt…"

Manwe Súlimo schwieg.

„Durch sein Handeln hat er den Zorn der Valar heraufbeschworen! Er muss dafür büßen, was er den Eldar angetan hat. Wir dürfen nicht länger in unsren goldenen Hallen verweilen, und Arda ihren Lauf lassen. Melkor hat ihn gebremst und führt die Welt nun nach seinem Gutdünken."

„Ich habe verstanden, mein Gebieter."

„Haltet euch bedeckt. Nehmt Euch so viel Zeit, wie Ihr benötigt. Rückt nur mit den besten Kriegern aus. Zu viele Verluste sind bereits zu beklagen…"

„Ich denke, ich weiß, wem ich diese gefährliche Mission anvertraue…"

„Gut. Befreit Ea – die Schöne – von ihrer unfreiwilligen Knechtschaft! Ringt den Schwarzen Herrscher nieder und bringt ihn zu Mandos… Denn niemand wird seine Existenz auslöschen können. Ihr wurdet alle dazu erschaffen mir zu dienen, zu euer aller Wohl, und dafür seid ihr mit Unsterblichkeit gesegnet worden."

„Dies Geschenk nehme ich dankbar an. Ich bin Euch ergeben, mein Herr. Ich erinnere mich oft an die aller ersten Tage zurück."

„Ja… doch verschwendet Eure Energie nicht an die Vergangenheit! Die Gegenwart und Zukunft braucht Euch. Erledigt nun das, was ich Euch aufgetragen habe."

Und so erstarb die Stimme Erus…

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
Der Herr des Atems von Mittelerde stieg von seinem Thron herunter. Sein Gesicht – zuvor versteinert und ernst – war nun gelöst und es barg einen traurigen, schwermütigen Ausdruck. Seine stechend blauen Augen suchten den Himmel nach einem Zeichen ab. Mit zitternden Händen strich er seine Gewänder glatt und trat hinaus, seinen Blick an das Firmament geheftet.

Auch Varda, wie ihm nicht bewusst war, stand über ihm im Turm und beobachtete das Himmelsgestirn. Dann geschah es…

Ein grelles Leuchten erschien am Himmel! Es war klein, wahrscheinlich von den Gestaden überhaupt nicht bemerkbar, und dennoch hell und schreiend. Das Leuchten nahm an Intensität zu und plötzlich entsprang eine weiße Feder jenem Feuerball.

Mit Staunen betrachteten Manwe und Varda, wie die Feder still und leise hinabsank. Sie verfolgten ihren Flug mit ihren Blicken und schließlich landete die Feder auf dem Teil Ardas, auf dem Melkor sein Unwesen trieb. So wurde den Valar bekannt, wo der Schwarze Herrscher seine Festung hatte erbauen lassen…

**OOO**

Zu eben diesem Gebäude befand sich die Meute Orks mit ihren Gefangenen nun schon seit Sonnenuntergang. Schnell marschierten sie über Stock und Stein, trotzten jedem Wetter und die fruchtbare Erde litt unter ihren brutalen Fußtritten.

„Vorwärts", kreischte Sauron, nun wieder in Gestalt der Echsenfledermaus.

Er streifte über seine Heerschar hinweg, immer nach etwas Verräterischem Ausschau haltend. Seinen gelben, scharfen Augen entging nichts.

Unter ihm stolperten die entführten Elben. Zusammengedrängt und festgebunden wurden sie von ihren Schändern vorwärts gejagt. Ihre Wunden platzten unter diesen Anstrengungen immer wieder auf, doch das interessierte die Orks herzlich wenig. Falls es passierte, dass einer der Gefangenen zusammenbrach, wurde ihm ein eklig stinkender Trank eingeflößt und er wurde erbarmungslos vorwärts geschlagen. In ihren Augen war dies nur Beute für ihren Herrn.

Einer der Erstgeborenen hatte jedoch noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung! Er lief gebückt, denn seine Rippen waren gebrochen und aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf quoll nach wie vor Blut. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Auch wenn sein Blick ab und zu verschwamm und er das Brüllen ihrer Peiniger nur verschwommen wahrnahm, setzte sich in ihm ein Gedanke fest:

Er WOLLTE überleben!!

Verstohlen kämpfte er sich zum Rand der Gruppe. Hinter einen recht großen, ansehnlichen Elben, den er sehr schätzte. Doch als sein Blick die Augen desjenigen streifte, schluchzte er auf.

Dieser Erstgeborene war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Das Feuer hatte ihn bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, noch dazu kamen die vielen schweren Verletzungen der Schlacht. Doch all dies erschütterte den Elben nicht so sehr, wie der gebrochene Blick seines Gegenübers.

Er schaute glasig nach vorne. Kein Wille, keine Emotionen waren in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Er war gebrochen, körperlich wie seelisch, denn hatten die Orks nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, sich auch seines Körpers zu bedienen. Hilflos gefesselt hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie diese abscheulichen Kreaturen sich das nahmen, wonach es ihnen auf sexuelle Art und Weise gelüstete. Er hatte dabei an seine Heimat gedacht, und war für immer dort geblieben…

Der dunkelhaarige Elb schüttelte sich von diesem Anblick ab. Er musste sich auf eine Fluchtmöglichkeit konzentrieren. Sauron war nun weit vorne, nach eventuellen Spähern seines Herrschers suchend. Die Orks schlugen mit ihren Peitschen auf sie ein.

Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Wie konnten sich Wesen nur dazu herablassen, andere Lebewesen derart schlecht zu behandeln? Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als der harte Lederriemen einer Peitsche seine Seite aufriss und erneut frisches, warmes Blut herausfloss. Auch, als eine raue Zunge dieses ableckte, und ihn damit noch mehr reizte, blieb der Erstgeborene ruhig.

Er stierte zur Seite, rückte doch in diesem Moment eine Nische aus Steinen in sein Blickfeld. Mit dem letzten Funken Hoffnung, den er noch besaß, krümmte er sich unter höllischen Schmerzen zusammen und duckte sich unter den anderen Elben hinweg. Vorsichtig schlich er davon, die Orks waren durch einen seiner Artgenossen, der soeben seinen Verletzungen erlegen war, abgelenkt. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass es nicht der Elb von vorhin war…

Mit einem unterdrückten Zischen quetschte er sich in die steinerne Nische und gönnte sich zum ersten Mal eine Auszeit. Zu Tode erschöpft, rutschte er an der Wand hinunter und blieb auf dem modrigen Grund hocken.

Seine Hände auf die klaffende Wunde gepresst und seine Rippen schützend, legte er sich keuchend nieder. Seine feinen Ohren vernahmen noch das immer leiser werdende Trampeln der Truppe. Er hatte es geschafft!

„Elloth", röchelte es plötzlich hinter ihm.

Der dunkelhaarige Elb fuhr zusammen und drehte sich so schnell wie es ihm möglich war um. Dort im hintersten Eck der Nische stand der Erstgeborene mit dem leeren Blick. Er sah ihn offenkundig an, doch Elloth konnte diesem unheimlichen Starren nicht länger standhalten.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand bedeutete er ihm, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Dann begann er mit den letzten Fetzen, die er am Leibe trug, seine Blutung zu stillen.

Ein dumpfer Laut war zu vernehmen, als sich der andere Elb neben ihn sinken ließ. Er war stocksteif, zeigte keinerlei Regung. Doch immerhin konnte er noch sprechen, bemerkte Elloth trocken. Er hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt, da die Seele seines Artgenossen schon längst in die Hallen von Mandos eingezogen war…

Mit einem mitleidigen Blick streifte er ihn erneut, bevor er ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Der andere zuckte derart heftig zusammen, dass der Dunkelhaarige sofort erschrocken seine Hand zurückzog. Mit diesem leeren, gefühlskalten Blick schaute ihn der andere an. Lange verharrten sie so, sich gegenseitig musternd. Dann brachte der schwer verletzte Elb plötzlich ein Lächeln zustande.

„Hannon le, hîr nin. (Danke, mein Herr)", flüsterte er leise.

Elloth lächelte zurückhaltend. Wie lange schon hatte er nicht mehr gelächelt? Es fühlte sich gut an. Es erleichterte einem das Herz. Und mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, wie sich sein Gegenüber entspannte und schließlich einschlief…

**TBC**

* * *

**Nachwort:**

Da ihr mir letztes Kapitel scho so fleißig reviewt habt, probiert es doch dieses Mal einfach genauso?? 'lieb guck' :D Würd mi freuen :)


	17. Emotional Outburst

Hi! 'wink'

Ja, ihr lest richtig, ich hab NOCH EIN Kapitel online gestellt, und nein, euer Zeitgefühl hat euch nicht über Weihnachten verlassen, es ist NOCH KEIN Monat rum ums Eck ;) Aba trotzdem dacht ich mir, so als kleines Zuckerle, bekommt ihr noch n Chappi von mir :) Da ich ja wirklich fürs letzte so dermaßen lang gebraucht habe, nicht aus Schreibfaulheit oder Zeitmangel, sondern schlicht und ergreifend wegen fucking Internetproblems :( Deshalb hier gleich mal Kapitel 17, damit ihr auch ordentlich was zu lesen und **REVIEWN **habt, gell? 'mit dem Zaunpfahl wink' 'lol'

Ich hoff, ihr seid alle gut (und heil) ins Jahr 2008 gerutscht! 'g'  
Eure Liderphin

Diesmal kann ich euch einige bewegende Momente und tiefe Freundschaft garantieren. Jedoch auch die Konsequenzen, wenn sich Emotionen zu lange aufstauen ohne ausgesprochen zu werden…

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Emotional Outburst**

* * *

_14. Tag nach der Gefangennahme des Orks_

* * *

Das Rascheln der Blätter weckte ihn und zwischen seinen Fingern fühlte er glitschigen Schlamm. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, doch irgendetwas Klebriges hinderte ihn daran. Stattdessen wollte er sein Gesicht wenden, und erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er mitten im Sumpf lag! 

Er bekam kaum noch Luft. Händeringend versuchte er, sein Gesicht ein wenig anzuheben, und nach unendlicher Anstrengung schaffte er es ein kleines Stück. Hustend und würgend schnappte er nach der so lebenswichtigen Luft…

Währenddessen packten ihn ein paar klamme Hände an den Schultern und zogen ihn auf die Beine. Verwirrt und verängstigt wollte sich Elloth umwenden, doch immer noch konnte er nichts sehen. Er strich sich nervös den Schlamm aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich auf der Stelle.

Jeden Moment erwartete er harte Peitschenhiebe und garstige Worte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah… Stattdessen führte ihn das Paar Hände aus der glitschigen Erde heraus auf festen Grund. Der dunkelhaarige Elb hätte nicht garantieren können, ob seine Beine ihn ohne diese Stütze noch getragen hätten. Er fühlte sich schwach und blind.

Plötzlich ließ ihn das Paar Hände unsanft fallen! Mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete er auf dem Boden, wobei sein Rücken entlang rauer Baumrinde schrammte. Er keuchte lauf auf.

Panisch tastete Elloth um sich, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu ertasten. Auf einmal strich ihm jemand mehrmals über die Augen, wie es schien mit einer Art nassem Tuch. Nach und nach gewann er seine Sehstärke wieder.

Verwundert blinzelte der Erstgeborene, da helllichter Tag war. Bisher hatte er stets angenommen, es wäre dunkelste Nacht, da er selbst nicht in der Lage gewesen war, etwas zu erkennen. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren gehabt.

Letztendlich wanderte sein verschleierter Blick nach oben und – Elloth stockte…

Tote Augen, die dennoch sehr lebendig in ihren Höhlen umherrollten. Ein stechend kalter Blick, der ihn fesselte, aber gleichzeitig abschreckte. Wie könnte er diese Augen je vergessen?

Vor ihm stand – in zerrissener Kleidung und mit übelsten Verletzungen – der mehr oder minder stumme Elb, der mit ihm vor 7 Tagen vor den Sklaventreibern geflüchtet war.

Vorsichtig lehnte dieser Elloths Kopf nach hinten und träufelte eine wohltuende Flüssigkeit in dessen Augen. Dann schiente er sein linkes Bein mit einem dicken Ast und wusch seine verdreckten Wunden aus. Während dieser Prozedur streiften sich ihre Blicke immer wieder.

Elloth hatte sich immer noch nicht an diesen leeren, nichtssagenden Ausdruck gewöhnt. Stets zuckte er ein wenig zusammen und ein kalter Schauer rann über seinen Rücken. Doch hatte sich sein Weggefährte schon des Öfteren als sehr nützlich erwiesen.

Manchmal waren sie in einige brenzlige Situationen geraten – egal ob der tägliche Kampf gegen den unstillbaren Hunger und Durst, plötzliche Wutausbrüche, unvorhersehbare Schwächeanfälle oder entsetzliche Kämpfe gegen die dunklen Wesen, die bereits durch die Wälder streiften und Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten.

Stets hatte sich sein Gegenüber als praktische Hilfe erwiesen. Gegenseitig gaben sie sich Kraft, sprachen sich Mut zu und waren füreinander da.

So wie der Elb nun für den Dunkelhaarigen. Dankbar lächelte Elloth ihm entgegen, als er auch die letzte Wunde versorgt hatte, und begutachtete nun die Verletzungen seines Weggefährten.

Die meisten waren alt und mittlerweile so vernarbt, das sie wohl nie ganz verheilen würden. Einige frische waren hinzu gekommen, die sie nun gemeinsam mit einem Kräuterumschlag verbanden. Bei dieser Prozedur hätte er selbst garantiert vor Schmerzen geschrieen und wild um sich geschlagen, doch sein Gegenüber blieb total ruhig liegen.

Doch Elloth wunderte es nicht mehr. Schließlich hatte er genügend Gelegenheiten gehabt, um sich von der Gefühlslage seines Gefährten zu überzeugen. Denn da war nichts mehr, keinerlei Emotion…

Sein Herz hatte er in seiner Heimat gelassen, wo es geschützt war von all der durchlebten Pein – der Schmach, von den Orks genommen worden zu sein.

Die furchtbaren Erinnerungen an die grausame Schlacht, an das alles verzehrende Feuer…

Oft genug beneidete Elloth ihn. Das Vergessen, das Verdrängen vermisste er oft sehnlichst. Denn er träumte noch häufig davon. Immer wieder wachte er mit einem gellenden Schrei auf den Lippen auf und stets begegneten ihm diese kühlen, leeren Augen…

Doch auch wenn er es nicht mehr ausdrücken konnte, wusste er dennoch, was Mitgefühl, Loyalität und Freundschaft bedeutete.

Dieser Erstgeborene war für Elloth fast wie eine Art Ersatz für Taurlass geworden, musste er sich eingestehen. Nun hatte er wieder jemanden, um den er sich kümmern musste, mit dem er über alles reden konnte und dementsprechende Reaktionen darauf bekam.

Nach einer Weile waren beide versorgt. Hungrig kauten sie minutenlang auf trockenen Blättern und ausgedörrten Früchten herum, bis sie der allgemeinen Erschöpfung ihren Tribut zollten…

**OOO**

Erneut war ein trüber, verregneter Tag angebrochen. Die Wolken schoben sich quälend langsam über den bleigrauen Himmel. Die Sonne blinzelte nur selten hindurch…

Auf dem Boden entstand ein merkwürdiges Bild:

Zwei Gestalten, die sich gegenseitig schwer stützten, die manchmal unbeabsichtigt gleichzeitig das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen;

die oft verzweifelt nach Hilfe suchend gen Himmel blickten…

Die beiden Elben kämpften sich mühsam vorwärts, Stück für Stück.

**OOO**

Das Kind quengelte leicht, als Anarrîma es hochhob, um es auf der Wiese abzusetzen. Doch während die Elbin den Picknickkorb auspackte, spielte Menelmîr mit dem Kleinen, und er fing sofort an laut zu lachen. Es war ein glockenhelles, glückliches Lachen, das seiner Mutter sehr eigen war, erinnerte sich die Heilerin.

Doch leider war ihre Freundin noch nicht in der Lage dazu, ihrem kleinen Ausflug in die Natur beizuwohnen. Sie war noch zu sehr geschwächt von der Geburt und verweilte immer noch in den Häusern der Heilung zur Überwachung. Dennoch hatte die Mutter ihrer Freundin aufgetragen, ihrem Sohn die Welt zu zeigen.

Glucksend räkelte sich der Junge auf dem Laken und schlug mit seinen dünnen Beinchen um sich. Das 6-jährige Mädchen versuchte lachend einen Finger des Buben zu erwischen, und immer, wenn sie einen Versuch antäuschte, schrie der Kleine vor Freude.

Anarrîma beobachtete dieses Schauspiel glücklich. Ob Menelmîr den Jungen als eine Art Ersatz für ihre älteren Brüder sah?

Ihr Blick wurde trüb. Sie schlug traurig die Augen nieder, versank wie so oft in wehmütigen Erinnerungen an ihre beiden Söhne…

'Vogelgezwitscher. Sonnenstrahlen. Blumenwiesen. Lachende Kinder.

Zwei junge Elben tobten über grüne Wiesen. Ihr blondes und braunes Haar vermengte sich – eine Mischung aus Vanille und Schoko. Sie spielten ausgelassen, jauchzten fröhlich, während sie sich gegenseitig versuchten zu fangen…'

„Nana?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme besorgt.

Abrupt wurde die blondhaarige Erstgeborene zurück in die Wirklichkeit gezogen, als ihre kleine Tochter sie ansprach.

„Ja, Menelmîr, was ist?", entgegnete Anarrîma.

„Du hast so abwesend gewirkt. An was hast du gedacht?"

„An nichts, sell nîn (meine Tochter), an nichts…", flüsterte ihre Mutter hektisch.

Einen skeptischen Blick später hatte das Mädchen auch schon wieder vergessen, warum es so besorgt gewesen war, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Säugling.

Die Heilerin atmete erleichtert auf, richtete den Blick gen Himmel und betete:

„Elbereth Gilthoniel, steh mir bei! Gib mir Kraft, um meine Lebensaufgabe zu erfüllen. Schenke mir die Weisheit meine Tochter zu erziehen, die Weitsicht, Gefahren zu erkennen und das Geschick, Kranke zu heilen. Hilf mir Vergangenes zu vergessen und positiv in die Zukunft zu blicken…"

So geschah es, dass der verzweifelte Ruf der Elbin von Varda erhört wurde. Schutz bietend erhob die Herrin der Welt die blasse Hand, wie, um einen Schirm über der hilfesuchenden Frau zu formen, und mit betroffenem Gesicht fuhr sie mit der Handkante durch die Luft.

So passierte es, dass Tausende Kilometer von Cuiviénen entfernt, Taurlass vor Schmerz in sich zusammensackte, da das Band zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter zerschnitten worden war.

Zerrissen auf Wunsch der eigenen Mutter, die den Glauben, ihre beiden Kinder wieder zu sehen, verloren hatte. Die ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut verleugnete, um neues Glück in dieser grausamen Welt zu finden…

Entsetzt fühlte Taurlass, wie sich ein Stück seiner Seele von ihm löste, und für immer entschwand. Mit nicht minderem Entsetzen verbarg Varda ihr schönes Antlitz – nun von Tränen gezeichnet – in ihren Händen…

_Opfer gegeben,_

_Blut vergossen,_

_Tränen geflossen,_

_Leid geklagt,_

_für das größere Wohl_

**OOO**

Tirgîl spürte tief in seinem Inneren das Leid Taurlass' widerhallen. Doch auch ein anderes Gefühl hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Es war mächtiger und nahm in zur Gänze ein. Er vermochte es nicht zu beschreiben, doch ekelte er sich vor sich selbst, da es schien, als würde er Gefallen an den Schmerzen des Elben finden…

Er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Wie gebannt starrte er auf den sich windenden Elben hinab und labte sich an dessen Pein. So etwas ähnliches wie Freude durchströmte seinen Körper.

Auf einmal war der Art Anfall so plötzlich vorüber wie er gekommen war, und Taurlass lag erschöpft und röchelnd auf dem Boden. Die übrigen Erstgeborenen flüsterten und murmelten, was dies zu bedeuten habe, doch einer stand energisch auf. Er hatte dem Ork schon immer am wenigstens von allen vertraut, und nun schien sein Verdacht begründet.

Mit großen Schritten lief er auf den Ork zu und ein böse funkelnder Blick traf sein Opfer…

Tirgîl wich unweigerlich zurück, sein Kampfgeist war geweckt! Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, er bleckte die Zähne. Sein Gegenüber verhielt sich nicht anders. Der Elb blickte böse und erhob seine Schwerthand zum Angriff!

Der Ork wurde sauer. Die rasende Wut – hauptsächlich auf sich selbst – brach hervor, und wenn er etwas Wahres während der brutalen Ausbildung Melkors gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass Wut und Rache zum Teil zum Erfolg einer Schlacht führen konnte. Wenn dann noch Kaltblütigkeit und Präzision hinzukamen, hatte der Gegner nur noch den Hauch einer Chance zu überleben…

Die übrigen Erstgeborenen scharten sich in purer Neugierde um die zwei Gegner. Wie zwei Wölfe, die um die Rudelführung kämpften, umkreisten sich der Ork und der Elb. Es glich einem graziösen Tanz auf aufgewühlter Erde…

Gelbe Augen trafen auf dunkelblaue;

ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht auf ein von Falten und Narben zerfurchtes;

ein muskulöser, schlanker Körper auf einen kleinen stämmigen.

Gut gegen Böse, Himmel gegen Hölle, Wasser gegen Feuer, Licht gegen Schatten…

Als ob das Wetter die beiden unterstützen wollte, brauten sich graue Wolken zusammen und ein Gewitter zog auf…

Die Erstgeborenen fingen an, leise mit ihren selbstgefertigten Bogensehnen zu schnalzen und mit den Schwertern zu klirren. Das ergab eine unheimliche, spannende Atmosphäre…

Tirgîl blinzelte verwirrt. Hätte er kurz zuvor noch vor Ärger und dem Gefühl, missverstanden und vorzeitig verurteilt worden zu sein, platzen können, schlich sich nun Ruhe ein…

Seine Klauen, deren Krallen frisch geschärft waren, entspannten sich wieder. Sein Körper gehorchte diesem inneren Befehl, Ruhe zu finden. Plötzlich strömte die Erkenntnis durch ihn, umfasste seine Brust und floss weiter bis in seine Arme und Beine.

Sein Feind hatte diese Veränderung nicht bemerkt. Wütend starrte er ihn weiterhin an und als der Ork keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu attackieren, schrie er: „Wie lange willst du noch warten, Ork? Oder schlottern deine Beine vor Furcht so stark, dass du nicht mehr vom Fleck kommst?!"

Ein gehässiges Lachen, wie er es noch nie von einem der Eldar vernommen hatte, hallte über den gewählten Kampfplatz.

Tirgîl schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ungeduld, Abscheu und Mitleid an…

Mit einem Donnergrollen, das dem Brüllen der Balrogs sehr ähnlich war, und einem grellen Blitzschlag, ertönte eine Stimme:

„Aus Schatten geht Licht hervor…"

Immer wieder hallte diese Aussage über den Kampfplatz, dröhnte in den Köpfen der beiden Gegner…

Plötzlich – einem spontanen Impuls folgend – erhob Tirgîl seinen rechten Arm, zum Zeichen der Aufgabe und des Waffenstillstandes.

Der Elb jedoch deutete diese Bewegung falsch. Als ein Zeichen des Angriffs deutend, holte er mit seinem metallenen Schwert aus – das er vor einigen Tagen zerbrochen am Flussufer gefunden und gerichtet hatte – und ließ es auf den Ork niedersausen!

Unbarmherzig hielt er dem Blickkontakt stand, erwartete das letzte Aufflackern kurz vor der starren Leere der Augen seines Feindes, als er von einer höheren Macht aufgehalten wurde.

Griffen etwa die Götter das erste Mal in das Schicksal Ardas ein?

Sollte dieses Handeln das Netz der Magie neu knüpfen?

**TBC**

* * *

_**Nachwort:**_

Schwere Kost, würd ich meinen… 'smile' Ich hoff eure unschuldigen Herzen vertragen meine doch ab und zu etwas brutale und emotionsgeladene Geschichte! Doch wie ich an den guten alten Stats sehe, scheint ihr doch Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben ;) Bleibt mir bitte weiterhin treu:)  
LG Liderphin


	18. Surface of Deception

**Kapitel 18: Surface of Deception**

_15. Tag nach der Gefangennahme des Orks  
_

* * *

Tigîl beobachtete mit innerer Ruhe und äußerlichem Schrecken wie die Schneide des Schwertes auf ihn zu raste. Sie kam immer näher und näher… Er konnte das Glitzern des Metalls in einem erneuten Blitz erkennen.

Dann geschah es…

Nicht umsonst heißt es, dass jedes Lebewesen einen Faden des Schicksals in Händen hält. Jeder kann die Zukunft auf bescheidene Weise – oft unbemerkt und unabsichtlich – verändern.

In diesem alles entscheidenden Moment ergriff Taurlass die Macht, und warf sich zwischen die beiden Gegner. Der andere Elb, der sein Schwert bereits zum tödlichen Schlag erhoben hatte, stockte und starrte den blonden Wächter fassungslos an.

„Was ist in dich gefahren", schrie Taurlass den Erstgeborenen an. „Bemerkst du überhaupt noch, wie du dich verhältst?"

Noch während diese Worte wie ein Hagelsplitter auf den Elben niederprasselten, ließ er seine Waffe sinken. Er stand sprichwörtlich da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Tigîl beobachtete dieses Szenario mit hektischem Blick.

„Andere als blutrünstiges Monster beschimpfen, aber selbst zu einem werden! Meinst du nicht, wir alle haben inzwischen genug Blut gesehen? Jeden neuen verdammten Tag geht eine blutrote Sonne auf und man meint, die Natur verstumme, weil sie ebenfalls trauert um die vielen Toten."

Der Angesprochene starrte ihn nur ungerührt an. Taurlass war außer sich, selten erhob er seine Stimme zu solch einer Lautstärke, doch falls dies eintraf, musste schon etwas sehr Außergewöhnliches passiert sein. Wie heute.

Tirgîl erhob seine Klaue und legte sie zur Überraschung aller sacht auf die Schulter des Wächters:

„Lass gut sein, Taurlass. Jeder von uns hat so einiges mitgemacht in letzter Zeit. Da kann einem schon mal die Kontrolle entgleiten…"

Etwas ruhiger wandte sich der blonde Elb nun an den Ork.

„Dir ist wohl nicht bewusst, dass er dich ohne Weiteres umgebracht hätte!"

_Vielleicht zu Recht… Warum hatte ihn bloß solch ein Freudentaumel überkommen, als er seinen Freund… nein, wenn man es genau nahm sogar seinen BRUDER, hatte leiden sehen?_

schoss es Tirgîl durch den Kopf.

„Ich hätte mich zu verteidigen gewusst. Aber danke für deinen Beistand. Du musst wissen, dass ich das durchaus zu schätzen weiß, mellon nîn", sagte er stattdessen.

„Gut", murmelte Taurlass und bevor er sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte, schaute er seinen Artgenossen noch einmal prüfend an. Das Zeichen einer stummen Drohung lag in der Luft und der Elb, dem sie gegolten hatte, nahm sie kommentarlos entgegen…

**OOO**

Es ist ein stetiger Kampf nach dem uralten Gesetz der Natur:

Der Stärkere überlebt.

Doch wer bestimmt, wer der Stärkere ist? Möchte nicht jeder diese Position inne haben? Wer würde sich schon freiwillig unterwerfen?

Auf diese Art und Weise entstehen Machtkämpfe, um die Rolle des Erhabenen und des Unterlegenen festzulegen. Mit der Zeit wird sich die Zuweisung herauskristallisieren und wer klug ist, fügt sich seiner Rolle.

Doch was ist mit denen, die bereits zu lange nach dieser Macht streben? Die eine Niederlage nicht akzeptieren wollen?

Ein blasser Lichtstrahl quälte sich durch den düsteren, mit schweren Vorhängen verhängten Raum. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und tanzte in schattenähnlichen Zügen um die Gestalt.

Sauron lachte. Euphorisch umklammerte er den Zauberspiegel, der ihm seine innersten Wünsche und Wege, diese zu erfüllen, offenbarte…

Denn niemand ist perfekt. Jeder erliegt irgendwann seinen eigenen Wünschen, seinen vorgeformten Weltanschauungen, seiner Gier nach Macht. Und Magie ist unberechenbar…

Der Spiegel war voller Tücke, war er doch vom Meister des Verrats geschaffen worden. In der Hand seines Herrn, Melkor, traute er sich nicht, die gezeigten Informationen zu seinen Gunsten auszulegen, doch hier stand nur ein Untergebener vor ihm. Nichts Besonderes. Nichts Wertvolles.

Die dunkelblaue Oberfläche des Spiegels funkelte und wechselte ihre Farben Stück für Stück.

Das Eintauchen in den Geist anderer, deren behütetesten Gedanken aufzudecken, und wiederum unerwünschte Zuschauer zu verwirren. Dies waren die Grundsätze der Schaffung Melkors bei diesem Meisterstück gewesen. Somit verinnerlichte es seine Einstellung und legte sie dementsprechend aus…

Sauron blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken, als er erneut einen Blick in den Spiegel warf. Das Bild hatte sich geändert…

Er lehnte sich weiter vor, um besser sehen zu können, umklammerte den Rand des Steinbeckens und stierte in dessen Tiefen…

Rauch, Nebel und Düsternis vereinigten sich. Einer Decke gleich schwebte dieser Rauch über den Boden. Er wirkte wie eine undurchsichtige Folie, die Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken bot.

Doch Sauron war es ermöglicht darunter zu schauen. Er erkannte sich selbst wie er sich im Verborgenen hielt, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Vor sich bemerkte er ein paar schwere Stiefel, die zielstrebig Richtung Untergrund liefen. Er folgte ihnen.

Wie er später erfuhr, war der Besitzer dieser Stiefel niemand Geringeres als Melkor persönlich. Er war auf dem Weg zu den Feuergeißlern, seinen mächtigsten Untergebenen.

Sauron war aufgeregt und neugierig. Vorsichtig schlich er weiter hinter seinem Meister her, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Melkor selbst blieb schließlich stehen, als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Vor ihm ragten die schrecklichen Gestalten der Balrogs auf, Feuer speiend und furchteinflößend. Jedoch nicht für den Schwarzen Herrscher. Geringschätzig begutachtete er die Dämonen, bevor er mit tiefer Stimme sprach:

„Seid ihr bereit? Bereit für die Schlacht der Schlachten, die in die Geschichte Ardas eingehen wird?"

Ein lautes Brüllen – voller Tatendrang und Wut – war die Antwort. Melkor gab sich damit zufrieden. Auf einen drohenden, gebieterischen Blick hin wandte er sich um und gab den Weg frei.

Das war der Lockruf für die Balrogs. Sie rissen sich von ihren Ketten los und stampften hinaus in die Freiheit. Ihr glühendes Feuer schmolz Gestein mit Leichtigkeit und verbrannte Körper zu Asche.

Fasziniert beobachtete Sauron, wie sie allein durch ihre Präsenz Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten. Wie sich jämmerlich schwache Geister den ihren unterwarfen – ohne dass jegliche Gewalt angewendet werden musste. Herrlich!

Melkor genoss seine Stellung der Macht. Denn nur ihm würden sie gehorchen und nur seine Pläne befolgen. Doch genau das beabsichtigte Sauron zu ändern…

Er sah sich selbst, wie er die Feuergeißler auf seine Seite zog. Wie er ihnen alles versprach, was sie sich wünschten, und sie somit überzeugte. Anschließend bäumten sich die Dämonen gegen den Schwarzen Herrscher auf und sträubten sich gegen ihn – auf Befehl Saurons hin.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl der Stärke alle Fäden in einer Hand zu führen. Sauron lachte irrsinnig und genoss seine neue Führungsposition…

Doch genauso schnell wie dieser außerordentliche Moment des Erfolgs gekommen war, fand er auch wieder sein jähes Ende. Dicker Nebel drang plötzlich aus allen Ecken der Grotte und hüllte Sauron ein. Er ummantelte ihn so dicht, dass ihm jeglicher weiterer Blick versagt blieb.

Die Oberfläche des Spiegels wurde wieder ruhig und bildete schließlich dieselbe homogene dunkelblaue Schicht wie zu Beginn.

Ein wenig enttäuscht zog sich Sauron von dem Zauberspiegel zurück. Dennoch überwog immer noch das fast schon betörende Gefühl der Trunkenheit vor Glück. Er hatte eine reale Chance, Melkor zu übertrumpfen! Wozu ein solcher Spiegel nicht alles gut war…

**OOO**

Das genaue Gegenteil empfanden Varda und Manwe, die zusammen auf den Zinnen des Taniquetil standen. Tiefe Trauer grub sich in ihre Augen, aber auch ein wenig Wut und Entschlossenheit.

Kurzerhand wich Manwe ohne ein weiteres Wort von der Seite seiner Gattin und lief ins Tal hinunter. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärungen, die Entscheidung war bereits gefällt worden.

Schnellen Schrittes kam ihm bereits ein Bote entgegen, der die Dringlichkeit der zu überbringenden Nachricht bereits zu erkennen glaubte. Dankbar nickte Manwe zum Gruß und trug dem Boten auf, so schnell wie möglich Tulkas, den Kühnen, herbeizuordern. Er hätte eine Mission von äußerster Wichtigkeit für ihn.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam ein großer Hüne mit rötlicher Haut auf ihn zu. Die Sonne warf faszinierende Lichtreflexe auf sein goldenes Haar, jedoch war keine Zeit, um sich mit solcher Ästhetik zu befassen.

„Ihr spracht von einer Mission", begann Tulkas mit gesenkter Stimme, als er dem Obersten der Aratar gegenüber stand.

„Durchaus. Diese hat oberste Priorität und es ist Euch nicht gestattet, jegliche Information an Dritte weiterzugeben! Das werde ich wenn nötig selbst übernehmen."

„In Ordnung", entgegnete Tulkas ernst, nun jedoch mit einem neugierigen Schimmern in den Augen, die vor Abenteuerlust nur so sprühten.

„Um was geht es genau", hakte er deshalb nach, während sie sich möglichst gemütlich auf dem Hügel des Taniquetil niederließen, um nicht sofort den Anschein zu erwecken, etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen.

Manwe suchte einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten und taxierte sein Gegenüber mit prüfendem Blick. Doch wenn einer geeignet für eine solche Mission war, dann Tulkas der Kühne, der vor nichts zurückscheute und stets loyal blieb.

„Schwarze Magie breitet sich wie Gift in einigen Teilen Ardas aus. Es erstickt die Pflanzen, vergrault jegliche Lebewesen und bemächtigt sich der Eldar… Eure Aufgabe besteht nun darin, dieses Gift aufzuhalten und es hierher zu bringen. Natürlich werdet Ihr Unterstützung erhalten, denn um Morgoth Bauglir zu bezwingen, verlangt es einiges."

Ein grimmiges Funkeln schlich sich in die Augen des Hünen, als der Name des Verantwortlichen fiel.

„Also hat er es tatsächlich gewagt?"

„Ja, und er hat längst die Vernunft verloren, um sich selbst Einhalt zu gebieten." Ein bitteres Lächeln lag bei diesen Worten auf Manwes Gesicht, als er so über seinen Bruder sprach.

„Wen werdet Ihr mir zur Unterstützung mitgeben", versuchte Tulkas wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers auf sich zu ziehen.

„Das lasst meine Sorge sein. Ihr werdet es rechtzeitig erfahren."

„Gut", entgegnete der Hüne und erhob sich. „Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen", raunte er noch.

„Daran zweifle ich keineswegs", sprach Manwe.

**TBC  
**


End file.
